Digitopia
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: When a Dark Lord threatens Digitopia by stealing Digimon cores, Guilmon and his friends must work together to defeat him. RenaGuil, AguBiyo, PataGato, VeeMeiko and more inside. Rated M for nudity for safety.
1. The Dark Digi Lord

Chapter 1: The Dark Digi Lord

In a small corner of a Digital World we sees a small island with one section a green peaceful field with a kingdom before it, while snowy mountains were seen within the background.

Next to the snowy region was a desert, filled with blistering sands that seemed to go on for miles, before we then see an enchanted forest next to it, both salvation and a world of majestic beauty for those who come across this land.

Finally, a dark and volcanic area was on the far right of the kingdom, where a mountain with pink trees stood proudly behind it.

'_This is the land of Digitopia. It's a land where every Digimon can live in peace and harmony. Or at least… it was. The darkness came without warning and a great and terrible shadow threatens all of Digitopia. An unspeakable evil fiend started stealing everyone's Digicores. And to make thing worse, the fiend gave the cores to monsters!_'

In the peaceful meadows of Digitopia, a lone Digimon was walking along the field.

Taking in his appearance, he was a bipedal dinosaur-like creature, with red scales, two wing-like appendages shaped like bat ears adorned the Digimon's head, a black triangular mark patterned around his forehead, while it had shining yellow eyes with black sclears.

He had three claws on each hand and two claws on the front of each foot, with a smaller claw on the back of each foot.

And like the markings on his face, similar black triangular markings covered each shoulder, while black rings circled the lower of his arms.

Upon the white scales that covered its belly and chest was the Digital Hazard Symbol, a mark of great power and destruction, though this Digimon would never use such a power to harm anyone, no matter what.

The triangular mark, an inverted Zero Unit on its snout, and incomplete Zero Units on its hands and feet helped this Digimon, not only keeping the darkness at bay, but it allowed him to access a great power within.

And despite him being on the lower end of Digivolution, he had a more muscular and mature figure for his age, carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder, while a brown neckerchief scarf was wrapped around his neck, the long ends blowing in the wind.

'_Behold, a simple traveller._'

**Guilmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Reptile**

**Attribute: Virus**

Guilmon then yawned and put his right hand over his eyes to look at the sun, smiled and said "Another peaceful day in Digitopia."

'_Guilmon is wandering alone, whenever the path takes him and where the wind goes_.'

Guilmon has been travelling for so long. He seeks adventure and training to become the Digital World greatest hero. He then looked up to see something was odd as he noticed a strange sphere of energy appear, lowering down and attaching itself to a simple rock butterfly nearby.

What happened next left Guilmon in awe and confusion as the rock butterfly changed in form, warping into a terrible monstrous form of itself, showing a set of gleaming red eyes, which then launched at Guilmon.

Leaping away and avoiding the attack of the beastly butterfly, Guilmon felt panic fill his being.

"I must retreat for now!" He thought aloud, having never encountered such a horrid creature in his past, not wanting to know what else it could do if he allowed it to strike.

After getting away from a distance, Guilmon panted, recatching his breath as he looked back.

Confused, Guilmon asked himself. "What the heck was that?"

But looking around, Guilmon saw his quick rush had lead him on a stray path, where he looked around and questioned. "Great. Now where am I? Am I lost?"

Not completely sure of his location, but noticing a nearby town, Guilmon decided to go there to get answers and information as to his whereabouts, and maybe figure out what created the butterfly beast.

As Guilmon made it to the town, the first Digimon he met was a carefree guide, the machine Digimon, Ballistamon.

"Ah... a bit boring today..." Ballistamon yawned, before he saw the panicked form of Guilmon, his curiosity and care taking over as he approached the red dino Digimon and asked. "Hey there, buddy. What's up with you?"

"I just saw something turn a rock butterfly into a monster." Guilmon said in reply.

"Hahaha. You have gotta be kidding me." Ballistamon laughed, thinking Guilmon was joking around, which Guilmon met with a glare at the machine Digimon not believing his words.

"Digihorne's a lovely place and a place to leave all your woes behind you." Ballistamon then said, his tone remaining cheerful, before moving aside, allowing Guilmon within the town.

Entering the town, Guilmon noticed a quite cheerful Lilymon, who was by the fruit stands, setting up her small shop, before taking a moment to look upon at the sky, enjoying the clear blue she gazed upon.

"Oh, what a beautiful day, the weather is be-YEW-tiful?" She asked herself, before her eyes wandered over toward the Hazard Digimon.

"Oh, a traveller." Lilymon then said with a continued happiness, only to notice the concern filling Guilmon, which made her say. "Hey there, sweetie, why you long face? You can't go around looking like that, so cheer up and give me a smile, you know you want to. A smile brings happiness and brings it to those around you."

Feeling a little better at the Lillymon's pep talk, Guilmon smiled and nodded, wanting to continue to converse with her, but found his attention drawn to a cheeky Syakomon dancing around his Ranamon mother.

"I am a dragon! Raarrgh!" The Syakomon called as it continued to throw open its shell and jump around, causing his worried mother to say in reply. "Syakomon, stop that. Please stop messing around. Mummy is worried about your future."

Glad to see the Syakomon seeming so happy, and not wanting to be rude, Guilmon then moved on, coming across a lovely couple focused on one other, a male Garurumon and a female Dorulumon.

"D'awww."

"Tee hee."

"You're so cute, Dorulumon."

"No you're cute, Garurumon."

"I feel like I am dreaming."

"Shall I pinch you? Tee hee hee."

At their affection, Guilmon gave an awkward silence, having a feeling the two just teased each other all the time, rather than actually loved each other, but kept silent, keeping his views to himself.

After passing a starkey Divermon, he then found the mayor of Digihorne, the gun slinger Digimon, Deputymon.

"Welcome to my town, adventurer." Deputymon said to Guilmon, a kind tone in his voice and a friendliness on his face. "I'm the mayor of this town and I take it you spoken to everyone?"

"I did." Guilmon replied with a nod.

"Digihorne's a nice town. And since I am the mayor, I have to make sure of that." The Deputymon said in reply, sounding rather prideful of his town, before the pride began to fade, confusion replacing him and the citizens as the sky began to darken.

"Hey, what's up with the weather?" Ballistamon asked, thinking it to be a rainstorm at first, but would soon come to see just how wrong he was.

"What is it, mommy?" Syakomon asked with some worry at the darkness, leaving his Ranamon mother to gain a worried expression and say. "Oh, goodness!"

Garurumon and Dorulumon looked up in shock as Divermon then said "Whatever this is, it cannot be good."

"Huh?" Guilmon let out as he too looked up, before Deputymon then gasped, knowing all too well what was coming.

"Oh no! It's..." He began to say with fear, just as a gigantic cloaked creature appeared, shooting down from the darkening skies and floating above the town.

Looking at him, Guilmon saw the dark figure wearing a dark gown, covering most of its being.

A dark necklace with a sinister eye-like charm adorned his neck, while a sinister smile graced its face, showing off the fang on the left side of its cloaked face.

And though no legs could be seen, unsure if the cloak concealed them or he lacked the limbs, his arms were a gargantuan size, looking as though they could crush through stone walls.

**Dark Lord Impmon**

**Level: Unknown**

**Type: Dark Lord**

**Attribute: Virus**

"Mwhahahaha! I am the Dark Lord Impmon!" The giant Digimon called out, before he declared. "I've come to wreck havoc and terror on this miserable world! And I'll start off with you, Digimon of Digihorne! Time to taste true fear! Say goodbye to your Digi-Cores!"

Finished with his statement, Dark Lord Impmon waved his hand and a small glowing orb left Lilymon's body, and then Ballistamon leaving them lifeless as all energy left their expressions and both collapsed like rag dolls.

"No! My little Syakomon!" Ranamon cried out as her son suffered the same fate, his shell closing upon him and leaving him an empty husk.

"Dorulumon!" Garurumon called with concern as the female Dorulumon lost her Digi-Core as well, falling alongside the Divermon, who had one hand out, as if asking for help before his Core was extracted.

Guilmon was shocked at what he was witnessing, before Deputymon said in horror. "Oh! It's terrible! Their Digi-Cores, he's taking them one by one!"

"Then that ball of light entering in that butterfly was a Digi-Core." Guilmon said with shock at his realization, now knowing that Dark Lord Impmon was the one who created such an abomination.

Being one of the few to survive, Guilmon could only watch as the Digi Cores floated up to where Dark Lord Impmon was, where the Dark Lord then commented. "Humph. This will do nicely... for now."

"Listen up, you soulless freaks!" He then called to those he had drained, gaining a dark smile as he laughed. "I hope to like a life of lifeless bodies, because that's all you're stuck with now!"

"And to those who were spared..." Addressing Deputymon, Guilmon, Ranamon and Garurumon. "Take a nice long look at your friends and DESPAIR! SO LONG! Mwhahahaha!"

And with that, Dark Lord Impmon flew away, vanishing and taking the Digi-Cores with him, while leaving the sky to remain in darkness.

"This is terrible." Guilmon commented at what he had seen, walking along the now despaired Digimon up to Ranamon.

"Syakomon, my little baby! Don't panic... don't panic..." Ranamon said as she teared up, before noticing Guilmon, her tears never ending as she begged. "Oh, adventurer. Please, save my baby."

Guilmon looked at the sad form of the Ranamon, feeling empathy for her, before feeling angered and disgusted one could do such horrible things to a mother and her child.

"I'll try." Guilmon said softly, placing a hand on the Ranamon's shoulder, looking at her with trust as he added. "I am not sure what I can do, but I will try."

"Oh, thank you so much. I know this is all new to you, but I am just glad to know you would help me." Ranamon said, carefully lowering Syakomon as she rose and began to rummage through the shell-like purse she was wearing.

"Please, take this." She said as she handed Guilmon a small antique charm with a blue jewel in it, remaining smiling as she told him. "It's our family good luck charm. I was going to give it to my little boy, but I know you will use it wisely."

"Thank you very much." Guilmon said in reply, taking the jewel, but remained with Ranamon as he added. "And when Syakomon is back, I will return what is yours', I promise."

Grateful at Guilmon's kindness, Ranamon shook her head as she returned to crouching, picking up and stroking Syakomon's shell as she said. "No. You keep it for as long as you need. I think it'll help you. I fear the Dark Lord still lurks nearby, could you take a good look outside town?"

Nervous from what he saw the dark Digimon do, but determined to help, Guilmon took a huge breath, picked up his bag and left the town to the outskirts where Dark Lord Impmon was about to leave, stopping as he noticed Guilmon.

"Oh? What's this? Someone's trying to be a hero?" Dark Lord Impmon mocked, causing Guilmon to summon up his courage and call out. "I am here for Syakomon's Digi-Core. Now give it back!"

"You mean this squirt's Digi-Core?" Dark Lord Impmon asked, summoning Syakomon's core in his hand, which made Guilmon nod.

"Well... I suppose I can give it back to you, but on one condition..." The dark Digimon started to say, before giving off a sinister grin and asking. "How good are you in a fight?"

Giving Guilmon no time to answer, Dark Lord Impmon used his dark powers to create a giant yellow slime monster between the pair, setting Syakomon's Digi-Core within the creature, giving it life.

"I'll be seeing you, if you survive that is. Mwhahahahaha!" Dark Lord Impmon laughed, before leaving, not caring if he lost a Core or two, believing Guilmon would meet his demise at his creation.

"Ah nuts..." Guilmon said as he braced himself as the monster attacked, lunging at Guilmon with a great ferocity.

However, the attack never came as Ranamon's charm to glow and a voice rung from within.

'_Guilmon! Guilmon, can you hear me?'_ The voice asked, leaving Guilmon looking around and saying with confusion. "Yeah, but who's there?"

'_Ah, so you can hear me? That's good, a good fortune this is. Now you may not believe this but I am a God... kind of a guardian spirit!_' The voice said in reply, stunning Guilmon, who let out a great. "Whhhhhaaaaattttt?!"

'_Hear me out. You seem to be in a spot of trouble, my soy. Do you need some help?_' The voice asked.

Not having to think about it, Guilmon nodded.

"Who am I to turn down a God?" He asked back, before saying with more confidence. "Yes please."

'_Excellent. Now I bestow before you special powers_.' The voice said in reply, where a glow appeared around Guilmon's being, giving him power and also giving him a helmet, a cape and a giant sword with a Digital Hazard symbol engraved on the hilt, giving him the power of a warrior.

Feeling the power, amazed at his new form, Guilmon said as he examined himself. "Whoa, would you look at that?"

'_This is what you need to fight off the Dark Lord's fiends. Now fight, O' Guilmon. Give your foes a reason to fear._' the God's voice then said.

"Actually, this is good chance for some extra training." Guilmon said in reply, remembering his dream of becoming Digitopia's hero, where he held his sword and called with a renewed might. "Let's do this!"

Seeing its enemy, the slime charged at Guilmon and was about to charge into him, but found Guilmon avoided as he jumped over the slime beast.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon called after landing, releasing a set of fireballs from his mouth, which hits the Slime, causing it to cry at the pain, before feeling Guilmon pierce his blade into its being, ending their fight and its unwanted existence, to which the monster burst, its remains turning to dark particles and shattering to bits, leaving nothing but the Digi-Core of Syakomon, causing a transparent form of the shelled Digimon to appear around the Core and let out a mighty cheer. "Thank you, mister, but I have to go home now. Wheee!"

Free, the Core then flew off, leaving Guilmon to set his sword in its sheath, wipe the small amount of sweat off of his face and smile.

'_Excellent work, young Guilmon._' The god spoke up, sounding impressed at Guilmon's bravery, where Guilmon smiled, picked up his bag and said with modesty. "It was nothing. I made a promise and I made sure to keep it."

'_Now that child should be safe. Return to the town Digihorne._' The god instructed, remaining prideful in the Hazard Digimon, who did as he was told and headed back, arriving just in time to see the Digi-Core of Syakomon renter Syakomon's body, where the small Digimon sprang back to life.

"Bwah? YIPPEE, I am back!" Syakomon cheered.

"Oh, my Syakomon!" Ranamon cried happily as she hugged her child, her motherly side taking over as she asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I am fine, mommy." Syakomon said, a little embarrassed by her concern, but he was happy to reunite with the one who loved him so much.

"What a relief. And thank you, kind adventurer." Ranamon said to Guilmon, smiling as she got to her feet, Syakomon by her side as Ranamon held her hand out and offered in gratitude. "Please, take this."

Looking at what was presented to him, Guilmon saw some coins in Ranamon's open hand, which he took and stored in his bag.

He was glad to have helped Ranamon, but her continued generosity was a bonus.

'_Wonderful. Now then, Guilmon. I have another task for you._' The God spoke to Guilmon in his mind, causing Guilmon to ask. "You do?"

'_You have seen the deeds of Dark Lord Impmon?_' The God asked, making Guilmon nod, where the voice then said. '_He's putting a lot of things into a mess, to put it mildly. So I ask of you, defeat the vile Impmon and save the world_!'

The request made Guilmon gulp a little, but he then nodded, refusing to allow the dark Digimon to continue his evil ways.

'_I am so happy to hear that. I know your dream of becoming this world's hero after all. This is your chance of a lifetime. Your new powers should help you contend with Impmon. Now, Warrior Guilmon! Go forth and defeat the Dark Lord!_'

Finished listening to the God's call, Guilmon headed out of town and traveled to the hills of Digihorne where he came face to face with the same butterfly monster from before, only this time he held no fear and struck it down with mighty slice with his blade, freeing a Digi-Core he didn't recognize, but knew it would return to its rightful body.

'_You saw that Core which just flew off after you defeated that monster right? Whoever owned that Core has you to thank for freeing it, just like that Syakomon you saved earlier, which means the more monsters you defeat, the more Digi-Cores you free for the Digimon, so keep defeating the monsters and save more Digimon. Think you can do that, Guilmon?_' The voice within him asked, which earned a silent nod from Guilmon.

Moving on, Guilmon found himself with another of Dark Impmon's wicked creations, about to confront it, but realized some beasts were smarter than they looked as a second appeared behind him, revealing it to be an ambush.

"Uh oh. I think I am in a little trouble." Guilmon admitted, knowing he couldn't fight off an ambush, telling from their movements that the creatures had planned for his arrival and would counter his attacks.

However, it seemed as though the God continued to watch over and support Guilmon, where it informed. '_I can see you are having some trouble, but do not despair, help is on the way.'_

At the voice's words, a flash of light appeared and the most beautiful, and sexy Digimon Guilmon ever lay his eyes upon stood a few several paces away from him.

Taking in her form, Guilmon recognized her as a Renamon.

She was a bipedal fox-like Digimon, with Most of her body covered in yellow fur, save for the tips of its tail, hands, ears, legs from knees down, belly and breasts which are white, but unlike most of Renamon, this particular vixen's breasts, sexy bouncy butt and bellybutton were on display, her fur hiding her private areas but leaving the rest of her body to gaze upon.

Trying to keep his eyes on hers', her beautiful azure eyes, with the purple markings under them, Guilmon found himself unable to keep from taking in her form, moving his eyes down and looking at her chest, guessing her breasts were around an EE-cup, leaving him blushing as he continued to take in her form, looking past her sexy buttocks and looking upon her slender legs, noticing the purple comma marking on each thigh, finishing with her white furred feet, each sporting three black clawed toes.

The only clothing she wore was her purple gloves with a yin and yang symbol on her arms.

But past her amazing figure, Guilmon could sense her power, looking at the cleric hat on her head, plus the staff in her possession, he knew they were not for show, leaving him wondering what she could do.

**Renamon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Animal**

**Attribute: Data**

Renamon looked around in confusion, where she asked herself. "How did I get here?"

Taking in her sights, Renamon noticed Guilmon surrounded by the set of monsters, where she acted and she leapt in the air, landing beside Guilmon, causing him to blush again at the close contact.

Though Renamon was still a little confused, but offered with a smile. "It looks like you need some help. Let me help you."

"Hey, thanks." Guilmon said in reply, glad for the help, before both prepared themselves against the rock butterfly monsters.

Setting their sights on Guilmon, the rock butterflies attacked Guilmon, trying to slam their heads into his being, but found Guilmon block, countering their combat with his sword.

Though it still hurt him a little, Renamon jumped in gracefully and slammed her staff down upon the first rock butterfly's being, smashing it into the ground.

And with one taken down it allowed Guilmon to finish what Renamon had started, where he then slashed the butterfly with his sword defeating it and freeing the Digi-Core within.

With one Digi-Core saved, Guilmon and Renamon had another to save, to which the butterfly refused to let anything stop it from destroying its foes and spewed forth a dark mist from its nozzle, shooting the mist at Renamon.

But paying her back for saving him beforehand, Guilmon moved in, guarding the vixen with his sword as he cut through the mist.

"I appreciate the help. Thank you, handsome." Renamon said, placing her left paw on Guilmon's shoulder as she suggested. "Now what do you say we stop this thing as one?"

"Sounds good to me." Guilmon replied, moving aside to allow him and Renamon a clear shot at the butterfly abomination.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon let out, shooting a blast of flame from his mouth.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon followed up, jumping in the air where she released a series of light shards at the butterfly, overpowering the horrid beast, which let out a screech as it was destroyed.

With the second foe taken down and the Digi-Core returning back to its host, Guilmon and Renamon set their weaponry aside and faced one another.

"Thank... thank you for helping me..." Guilmon said in gratitude, blushing at being so close to such a beautiful Digimon, causing Renamon to smile, not picking up on Guilmon's feelings but noticing his blush, where she had to ask. "It was no trouble, but do you mind telling me what is going on?"

Focusing, Guilmon crossed his legs as he took a seat and explained all he could, about Dark Lord Impmon, the voice and that this was to be the start of his quest as a hero..

After listening to what he had to tell her, many thoughts filled Renamon's head, before letting one out as she asked. "So you're off to save the world?"

Guilmon nodded at Renamon's question, before she smiled, grabbed both his hands in her own and asked. "Would you mind if I come with you?"

"It's my dream to help the Digimon of the Digital World and be a role model for all those who need somebody to look up to." The vixen then said, which made Guilmon smile at Renamon's words and nod.

"Of course. Glad to have you along." Guilmon then said as he got back to his feet, where both Digimon smiled happily at each other, knowing they would become a great team and great partners.

'_So you're both in one piece I see?'_ The voice cut in, only Renamon could also hear it.

'_You and Renamon should get to know each other as you journey. The deeper your friendship, the more powerful you become. Happy journey you two._' The God then said.

"Trust me, I will." Guilmon said with a smile as he faced Renamon and blushed slightly at Renamon's body, which she noticed and caused her to smile back, knowing Guilmon wasn't trying to stare at her, but found it cute, while also finding his more mature physique a nice sight to look upon herself.

"Well then. Let's go" Renamon then said with a grin as she walked ahead, teasing Guilmon a bit as she showed off her bouncy ass with each step, continuing to leave Guilmon blushing.

But refocusing, Guilmon broke from his stupor, catching up and walking beside Renamon, where the pair began their journey together to save Digitopia.


	2. The Great Sage

Chapter 2: Great Sage

After several hours of walking, talking and slaying, Guilmon and Renamon arrived at a small town, where the pair spent the night at a local inn.

And though Guilmon offered to pay for separate rooms, wanting to give Renamon her privacy, the foxy Digimon decided to share a room with him, not only to save some money, but she really enjoyed his company.

In their room, after setting their belongings down, Guilmon lay on the bed, where Renamon lay beside him, managing to get him to share his dream with her.

"So your dream was to be Digitopia's big hero?" Renamon asked, smiling as she stated. "That is quite a dream, but something tells me that you can do it."

"Well... it was my father's last wish to me before he passed on." Guilmon replied with some solemness in his voice as he looked at the ceiling and told Renamon. "I vow to honour my father's wish and become a hero that everyone recognises."

"Sounds noble." Renamon said with a smile, finding herself more and more interested in Guilmon by the second.

And Renamon kept her smile as she said. "And I guess I can help you with that dream. I'm glad I am fighting alongside you."

"Same here..." Guilmon replied, before letting out a small yawn, their trip and their fights having taken a lot out of him as he then closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep, leaving Renamon by his side and smiling, not only inspired by Guilmon's words, but she found his sleeping form very adorable.

Deciding to get some rest herself, Renamon, after a few more moments gazing at her new partner, soon fell asleep beside him, giving off a small purr as she allowed sleep to consume her, while she unintentionally allowed an arm to slide upon his chest around him.

The next day

After waking up, Guilmon gave a small goan, smiling as he felt a strange warmth on his chest, before opening his eyes and blushing to see Renamon's hand on his chest, leaving the red dino Digimon unsure what to do.

On one part, he knew they had an adventure to continue, but looking at Renamon's smiling face and her being so close to him, Guilmon found it hard to let words leave his lips to awaken the vixen.

But after a few more minutes, Guilmon found the courage to do what was needed as he set a claw on Renamon's shoulder and began to softly shake her.

"Wake up, Renamon. We have to continue on." Guilmon said, causing Renamon to give off a small yawn as she awoke, smiling to see Guilmon's face be the first thing to wake up to.

"Of course." Renamon then said, getting up from the bed and stretching, making sure Guilmon got another view of her ass.

"So how did you sleep?" The vixen asked as she gathered her belongings and tossed Guilmon's bag to him.

"I slept fine." Guilmon replied as he too got up. "How about you?"

"Wonderfully." Renamon said in reply with a content voice, her words and her body language continuing to leave Guilmon blushing.

But not wanting to spend all day teasing him, Renamon suggested. "Now what do you say we prepare for today and kick some monster butt?"

"Sounds like a plan." Guilmon replied, smiling at Renamon's determination, where the pair gathered all they had brought and left the room, noticing several Digimon talking amongst themselves, believing he and Renamon were a couple, which made Guilmon blush again, while Renamon seemed too focused on their goals, but inside she couldn't help but smile.

After paying for their room and for the continetial breakfast, the duo headed on the next leg on their journey, traversing through another green filled hilly region, where Guilmon had a feeling that a familiar Digi-Core was nearby.

"Ballistamon's Digi-Core should be around here somewhere." Guilmon said, his words made Renamon nod and say with seriousness. "His Core might be here, but it's likely he too will be used to create another monster."

"I know. So be careful." Guilmon said cautiously, keeping up his defenses as he and Renamon came across the area where Guilmon could sense Ballistamon's Digi-Core, but saw it was used to give life to another miscration, a gigantic butterfly with Ballistamon's face on its wings, only his eyes were a deep and wicked red.

"Here it comes!" Guilmon called in warning as the Ballistamon infused butterfly shot at the pair, to which he and Renamon drew their weapons and attacked.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon announced, focusing her yin and yang energies in her staff, firing off a collection of shards at the butterfly.

Swooping around Renamon's attack, the butterfly then struck Guilmon with major damage, where Guilmon groaned at the pain that came with the attack.

But not letting one attack keep him down, Guilmon rose and struck back, managing to get in a shot with his blade and cut at the monstrous beast, which gave off a massive hiss of pain.

"Guilmon, come here!" Renamon then called, getting no objections as Guilmon approached Renamon, unsure what she was going to do, but found himself surrounded by light, feeling the damage he took fading as he realized Renamon was using her powers to heal his injuries, making him smile, while both felt their bond becoming stronger at the trust they expressed.

"Thanks for the energy, Renamon." Guilmon said, before getting back in the fight, filling his maw with flame and attacking.

"Pyro Sphere!" He called, releasing the flames brewing within as one fireball, blasting the monster and causing it to give off another hiss of pain as it was consumed in flame.

With its health almost depleted, Guilmon and Renamon decided to perform a team up attack, where both charged and struck the monster with their weaponry, defeating it and freeing Ballisatmon's Digi-Core.

"Thanks for the help, guys!" Ballisatmon's Digi-Core called with gratitude, before floating away, leaving Guilmon and Renamon to continue their journey, moving through the region, taking on a few more foes until they came across another inn in the hill side, where both decided to take a small break and replenish their energy and supplies.

Within their room, Guilmon and Renamon lay side by side on the bed, looking at the ceiling as many thoughts filled their minds.

"It's amazing how many out of country inns there are out there." Guilmon commented, causing Renamon to nod, smile and say in reply. "And we got this card so we can use any inns for free."

Not exactly sure how Renamon achieved such an item, but knowing it was obviously from her selflessness, Guilmon smiled and continued to smile as he faced Renamon and stated. "We make a good pair."

"I do agree with you, Guilmon, though I am sure things are going to get harder for if it's just the two of us." Renamon said in reply, before assuring. "Not that I mind being with only you."

"I know what you mean." Guilmon replied, crossing his arms behind his head as he thought aloud. "But you are right. We might need some help if we want to keep up the victories against Dark Lord Impmon."

Just then, the sound of a ringing of the door bell outside the inn, filled Guilmon and Renamon's ears, causing Guilmon to sit up.

"There's someone at the door." He said, getting to his feet and walking over, wondering who it was.

"Who is it?" Guilmon called curiously.

'_Allow me to verify. It's a new teammate. Defeating the dark lord would be difficult for just the two of you. So I called a new adventurer to come and join your party. Give him a well welcome._' The voice guiding Guilmon and Renamon then informed, to which Guilmon then opened the door to see a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon walking into the inn and heading towards their room, standing about 3 feet tall.

He had amber orange skin and light green eyes, flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands and distinct pectoral muscles.

Its legs and arms were shown to be very vascular.

Its tail was stubby and his head and snout were almost as large as the rest of its body.

But what Guilmon and Renamon noticed the most, highlighting the Digimon was the wand in his possession and the mage hat drooping atop his head.

**Agumon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Reptile**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

"Hi there." Agumon said, starting off the greeting, being as friendly as he could. "I'm Agumon and I am a mage. I look forward to travelling with you."

"Us too, Agumon." Guilmon said in reply, shaking Agumon's hand, actions Renamon copied shortly after as she got up from the bed and welcomed their new ally.

'_Please make Agumon welcome to the party_' The God's voice said, making Guilmon nod and say. "Will do."

'_I called on one more adventurer to come but looks like they haven't arrived. You have to go on as a party of three before meeting up with your final teammate_.' The God then said, leaving Guilmon, Renamon and Agumon silent, while wondering who their final comrade would be.

Looking upon Guilmon and Renamon, seeing the pair still recovering, Agumon began to head off.

Curious, Renamon asked. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to sleep next door. From the look of things here, you two still need to recover your energy. And each room only hold two Digimon." Agumon replied, before he gave off a sly grin.

"I'll see you love birds later." He teased, closing the door behind him, leaving Guilmon and Renamon blushing at Agumon's words and what he possibly misconstrued upon.

After managing to get a good night's sleep, the trio was about to head off the next day, but found they couldn't leave the area, for all heard evil laugher fill their ears, before looking up to see Dark Lord Impmon above them.

"Well look who it is. You keep turning up like a bad penny." Dark Lord Impmon said, mocking Guilmon, who snarled at seeing the dark Digimon.

"Dark Lord Impmon!" Guilmon scowled as he, Agumon and Renamon then prepared themselves against the wicked Digimon, with Agumon calling out courageously. "We're ready for you so Prepare for defeat!"

"Bwhahahaha! Oh that's a good one! Well, since you want it that badly... let's dance." Dark Lord Impmon cackled in reply, showing his power as he summoned a dark energy sphere and aimed it at the trio.

"He's too powerful. We cannot beat him like this." Agumon said, seeing that despite it being three against one Dark lord Impmon's powers were unlike anything they had faced.

"We can't let it end like this." Renamon stated, refusing to fall at the hands of the dark Digimon and allow him to continue his evil ways.

"Hold it right there!" A voice then cut in, just as a green beam appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the energy ball, shocking all four present.

"Who dares interfere?" Impmon questioned with anger in his tone, looking over, as did Guilmon, Renamon and Agumon, where all saw a humanoid Digimon that was clad in a pointed hat with a belt and skull buckle upon it.

A dark blue cape was draped around his shoulders, while a yellow and red outfit covered his being, with several zippers running along his outfit, looking like faces.

Despite his unusual appearance, the Digimon heroes could tell he was a force for good, with Guilmon looking into the Digimon's eyes seen through his cape and mask, seeing one determined to stop evil no matter what.

**Wizardmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Wizard**

**Attribute: Data**

"Hmm… so you're this Dark Lord I've heard so much about. You won't be getting your way for much longer…" Wizardmon said as he held his staff upward and prepared a spell. "Not if I have anything to do about it!""

Annoyed by the intrusion, Dark Lord Impmon grit his teeth, before he smirked.

"Didn't anyone tell you nobody likes a party pooper?" He asked Wizardmon as his being began to fade into a dark mist.

"I'll let you three live... this time. Bye for now!" Dark Lord Impmon said, before he allowed his dark magics to take him completely, vanishing from the area.

"And breathe…" Guilmon said as he, Renamon and Agumon all sighed in relief, glad they could continue their adventure and that nobody was harmed.

"It's over, but he will be back, and with more of his dark servants." Wizardmon said, cancelling out his magic attack and setting his sceptre aside, before facing Guilmon, Renamon and Agumon, where he gave off a more friendly vibe and said. "How do you do? I am Wizardmon. I am a travelling mage."

"I am Guilmon and these are my friends, Renamon and Agumon." Guilmon said with a smile. "We're on a quest to save the world from Dark Lord Impmon."

"Intriguing. So you are on a quest to defeat this Dark Lord?" Wizardmon asked with obvious interest, causing Renamon to say with sadness. "Yeah, but we feel our strength isn't great enough just yet."

"If you hadn't arrived, we'd be goners for sure." Agumon added with his own doubts in himself, before Wizardmon spoke up, saying with confidence. "No worries. I sense some great power within you three. You may not think of it much but if you continue on your journey you will grow more and more powerful. So just hang in there."

"Got it. Thank you." Guilmon said in reply, trusting Wizardmon, himself and his teammates, causing Renamon and Agumon to also smile, feeling their confidence return.

"If fortune is our our side, we shall meet again." Wizardmon then said, turning to take his leave.

"Take care." He added simply, smiling behind his mask, leaving Guilmon, Renamon and Agumon to continue their adventure.

"I wonder who that Great Sage Wizardmon is exactly." Guilmon wondered, causing Agumon to smile and say. "Me too, but how cool was he?"

"Yeah... 'You won't be getting your way for much longer'..." Guilmon then said in a Wizardmon impression, making Renamon and Agumon chuckle.

"'Not if I have anything to say about it!' Am I right?" Agumon added, joining in on the joke.

"Even Impmon couldn't back up that tongue lashing." Renamon said as she and the others all smiled.

"So cool..." All three said together in awe struck, hoping they would cross paths with Wizardmon again, only as a more powerful team.

At the next inn that night

Spending the day defeating more of Dark Lord Impmon's monsters and saving Digi-Cores, all three Digimon needed a well deserved break, with Guilmon and Renamon sharing a room again, while Agumon slept several doors down from the duo.

Not that tired, Renamon parted the blinds, staring at the stars as she told Guilmon. "I feel sorry for Agumon having to spend a night in his room all alone."

Her words made Guilmon nod as he sat beside the bed, ensuring his pack had all the supplies needed for their next location, where he then asked. "I know what you mean. It makes me wonder when our fourth member will show up."

As if on cue, the door bell then rang.

"I'll get it!" Agumon's voice called out from beyond Guilmon and Renamon's room, which caused Guilmon to comment. "That was fast."

"Guys, our newest member is here." Agumon informed, letting himself and their new friend in, revealing their completed team to consist of another female Digimon, a Biyomon who had pink feathers, a red beak, blue eyes and blue markings on the curled feather atop her head.

Just like any other Biyomon, this one had yellow taloned feet, with a metallic ring wrapped around her left leg and red claws on its wings and feet.

But like Renamon, she also had a more mature body, sporting a pair of noticeable breasts, a petite sized butt and equipment that included a headbow and a mic.

**Biyomon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Bird**

**Attributes: Vaccine**

"Is this the place?" Biyomon asked, having been briefed about her role as a heroine, before looking amongst Guilmon, Renamon and Agumon, smiling and saying. "I am Biyomon, and I am a pop star. I may be late but I'll make up for it, I promise."

"Thank you, Biyomon and welcome to our group." Renamon replied, glad to have another female on the team, before grinning, getting back at Agumon as she teased. "Hey, Agumon. You've got yourself a roommate now, and a cute one at that."

"Well I do feel lonely sometimes on my own." Agumon said, not getting the embarrassed result Renamon was hoping for, but she could tell Biyomon would be good for them, both on and off the field of battle.

"I look forward to adventuring with you. Oh, and Guilmon, if I may be so bold, I'd say Renamon has a body of a Goddess if you ask me. Enjoy your company." Biyomon teased as she and Agumon left, causing Guilmon and Renamon to blush at the avian Digimon's words.

And with Agumon, Biyomon and Renamon by his side, Guilmon's quest to save Digitopia continues.


	3. Rescuing Digihorne townfolks

Chapter 3: Rescuing Digihorne townfolks

After going through another region consisting of green hills, the group of heroes came upon Divermon's Digi-Core, which had been planted within a huge boulder-like monster, which took to seeing Guilmon and the others as hostiles and immediately got into a frenzy.

"We found Divermon so let's get him." Biyomon said with a determined voice, having been told of what Guilmon encountered at the first of his adventure, where she held her mic and threw it at the rock beast, knocking some damage to it.

Following up in the damage, Renamon acted second as she moved in with haste and struck the rock monster with her staff, the actions of which harmed and enraged the warped being, causing it to attack as it tried to crush Renamon with its massive body.

However, keeping those he saw as his friends protected, Guilmon cut in.

Taking a strong stance before the foxy Digimon, Guilmon swung his blade, slicing into the rock beast's body, amazing Renamon as Guilmon's power actually deflected the creature's attack, repelling it away from the pair.

Shaking itself off, the horrid creation gave a continued hostility toward the four, causing Agumon to say with seriousness and concern for his teammates. "Careful or we'll become pancakes."

"Fire!" The reptilian Digimon then announced as he tapped into his powers, casting his staff in flame and launching it at the rock abomination, blasting it backward.

With the beast staggering, Biyomon saw her chance to attack.

Grabbing a boomerang she had within her possession, the avian Digimon used it in a combination attack.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon called, not only tossing the mic like a boomerang, but also casting out a stream of green flames, hitting her weapon and increasing its momentum as it clashed into the rock creature's body, continuing to keep it on the edge.

With their teamwork, Guilmon could see they were just a few attacks from saving another Digi-Core.

"We're almost there! Let's finish this!" He called, grasping his blade's hilt tightly as he charged alongside Renamon, where both managed to pierce their weapons within the beast's chest, finishing the dark creation off.

And with the Divermon's Digi-Core free, it gave off a few less thankful words before leaving. "What a waste of time."

"Charming." Agumon said in reply, obvious sarcasm within his voice, though Biyomon remained as cheerful, just happy to have saved another innocent form Dark Lord Impmon's evil.

"That's the second Core we saved today." Biyomon said, turning to Agumon, seeing him with respect as she asked. "So where do we head for next?"

"Let's head to the Strange Grove next." Agumon suggested, pointing to the forest not far south from where the four currently stood.

After another long travel, namely conversing with one another about their lives before meeting one another, the four arrived at the forest.

And after defeating more monsters at Dark Lord Impmon's command, Guilmon, Renamon and Agumon came to a halt, needing a break after all they had done, while Biyomon went ahead.

"Urghh... I am starving!" Guilmon said as he set a hand on his stomach, actions Renamon copied.

"Me too." She agreed, rubbing her stomach too.

"Oh nom, nom, nom, nom." Agumon cut in, causing the pair to look over and saw the reptilian Digimon in the midst of snacking down.

"I hope you brought some to share." Guilmon then said.

"Oh no. I am just pretending to eat." Agumon replied, revealing he had no food, but was just mimicking such actions, which confused Guilmon and Renamon.

Trying to understand Agumon's actions, Guilmon asked. "And why are you pretending to eat?"

"I'm trying to trick my stomach to think it's full." Agumon said in reply, scratching the back of his head with some embarrassment at his idea.

"I think this journey has taken its mental toll on Agumon." Renamon said, thinking her friend had lost his marbles, which caused Guilmon to rub her back in comfort, give her a comforting smile and say. "Well, let's hope he can cope until we get some food at the next inn."

"Guys!" The three then heard Biyomon call from the distance, looking over to see the avian Digimon waving her arms, telling them to come to her.

"I found the inn nearby! We can eat and sleep there!" She informed, parting a section of vines and revealing a small town not too far in the distance, which renewed the hope Agumon, Guilmon and Renamon had lost.

"How many fricken inns are in this world?" Guilmon asked himself, feeling as though that each spot of their journey had lead them to an inn, time at which they needed it at most.

Whether it was all designed that way long ago or a great coincidence, Guilmon decided not to think too far upon it.

-At the inn-

After entering the inn and organizing their rooms, the four gathered at the dining room to regain the energy they needed in order to stop Dark Lord Impmon.

Sitting amongst a table between them, Guilmon, Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon ate all they could, but made sure to show their manners as they made sure to share their new provisions and remain selfless toward one another.

As Agumon scoffed up a huge cooked ham, he gave a big grin as he said. "Oh, now that hit the spot."

"This is all delicious." Biyomon commented, her words agreed with her friends, before she withdrew a cloth from her backpack, setting a variety of foods upon it and suggesting. "We should take what we don't eat with us, that way we won't get as hungry the next time we fight."

"Good idea." Agumon replied with a smile, liking how smart Biyomon was, which caused her to smile at her friend's positivity.

Though agreeing with Biyomon, only able to nod, Guilmon was in the midst of finishing his meal, slurping up a long line of spaghetti.

However, what he failed to notice was that amongst the bowl of spaghetti, Renamon was also eating from the same bowl spaghetti, that was until both were pulled in as they finished the noodle line and their lips met in a short, but surprising kiss, surprising not only Guilmon and Renamon, but also Agumon, who chocked on a ham he had yet to swallow.

Rubbing his back and handing Agumon a drink, Biyomon remained by Agumon, ensuring he was alright after almost choking, but held a small smile at the accidental kiss, sensing only good was to come from such a mistake.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Guilmon apologized, blushing at his actions, where Renamon blushed as well.

"No, that was my fault, so forgive me." Renamon said back, embarrassed she had failed to allow such a silly incident to occur from her lack of attention.

And while Guilmon and Renamon came over their shock with Agumon, Biyomon smiled as she whispered to Agumon. "Yep, they are slowly becoming a couple"

"They just need an extra push." Agumon replied with a small laugh, feeling a lot better after Biyomon had tended to him during his distress, both unaware they too would gain an extra push themselves in their own relationship eventually.

After a night's rest, with Guilmon and Renamon once again sharing a room, giving privacy to Agumon and Biyomon, the four headed out back into the grove where they were shocked to find Dorulumon's Digi-Core inside a mouse-like monster, backed up by two bouncing mushroom monsters.

"We found the female Dorlulmon's Core, so let's free her!" Guilmon called, drawing his weapon, as did Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon.

"A female Dorulumon? That's the first time I've ever seen one." Biyomon commented before focusing, knowing just how powerful a Dorulumon could get, while certain that confined within Dark Lord Impmon's creation, it would have a few dastardly tricks.

"Take out the weaker Mushroom monsters first." Renamon said, taking a more leading command as she struck one of the mushroom enemies down with her staff, defeating the creature, only for the vixen to let out a sudden yelp as the mouse monster attacked, slapped her butt with its tail.

"That stings!" Renamon cried, rubbing her backside for a moment before she focused back on the fight.

"Hey, don't treat a lady like that!" Guilmon then yelled, angered at the attack Renamon had received and acted on it, repaying the mouse with a sword attack, damaging the being.

As Guilmon delivered his payback for Renamon, Agumon used his Pepper Breath attack, blasting the other mushroom enemy with a ball of flame, destroying it, allowing the four to focus on one target, the mouse.

Biyomon whacked the monster with her mic, which acted like a boomerang, swinging into the creature's head before it returned in her grasp.

But fueled by rage and a desire for revenge, the monster bashed its body into Guilmon, knocking the Hazard Digimon down and crashing around the ground.

At seeing Guilmon attacked, Renamon felt a small pain in her heart, a concern at seeing Guilmon suffer, before looking over herself and knew she could help. "Hold on, Guilmon. I've got you!"

"Cure!" The vixen announced, using her magic to cure Guilmon's damage, where he got back up, looked over at Renamon and smiled.

"Thank you, Renamon." Guilmon said, continuing to smile as he stated. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

At Guilmon's praise, Renamon blushed a little, flattered by his words, before turning back and focusing on their fight.

"Come on, guys. Let's end this with one attack!" Agumon called, gathering flame in his mouth, before casting it out as a mighty blast. "Pepper Breath!"

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon followed up, casting out another stream of green flames.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon announced as she leapt to the sky, summoned a collection of light shards and threw them at the mouse monster.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon finished with a great might in his voice, releasing another of his fireballs, where all the combined attacks defeated the mouse and freed Dorulumon's core.

"So cool. Thank you." The beastly Digimon said, before flying away to return to her rightful body.

With only one more Digi-Core to find, the four ventured on, eventually coming across a bridge, showing the Castle View of Digihorne.

"Only one more Digi-Core to find now." Guilmon then said to his allies, which caused Agumon to sigh and say. "And what an ordeal we've been though."

"It wasn't all bad. I got to meet you." Biyomon said in reply, smiling as she looked amongst her friends, before looking back at the castle and asking. "Think the last one will go smoothly?"

"With the four of us together, nothing can stop us." Agumon replied confidently, only to then ask. "But what if a big scary boss monster jumps out and tries to ambush us?"

"Now why did you have to say something like that?" Guilmon asked back, knowing that fact was very true.

"Mwhahahahahaha! So we meet again?" A familiar dark voice then called above, shocking all four to see Dark Lord Impmon above them, looking at the four with a dark smile.

"Uh oh. Trouble!" Guilmon said at seeing the dark Digimon, recalling how much power Dark Lord Impmon possessed the first time they had met, where a moment of doubt filled him, worried they were not strong enough to stop the evil that threatened their world.

"It would be pathetic to crush you myself, so this should be enough to finish you!" Dark Lord Impmon cackled, using his dark powers to call forth a terrible creation, where all were in shock as a fiendish monster appeared, where it had Lilymon's Digi-core floating by it as it drew out its weapon, a spear radiating with dark energy.

"That pile of stone over there must be the Digihorne Castle am I right?" Dark Lord Impmon questioned himself as he took in the sight, gaining a sinister smile as he declared. "And that layabout of a king. Oh, do I have something special in store for him!"

With one laugh, Dark Lord Impmon flew away, leaving the four to battle Imp Lilymon.

As much as the four wanted to chase after Dark Lord Impmon, they knew they needed to handle their latest foe.

"We've got to take this thing down, then we can warn the king about Dark Lord Impmon." Guilmon said.

"Here it comes!" Renamon suddenly called out in warning, just as the creature attacked, going after Guilmon first as it tried to strike him down with its spear, but stopped as Agumon cut in.

"Hey ugly! You want to get to him, you have to get to us first!" Agumon called, harnessing another of his spells and casting out a bolt of thunder, causing the imp creature to hiss as the pain coursed through its being.

"And don't forget about us." Renamon then said as she and Biyomon attacked, with the vixen using her Diamond Storm attack, while Biyomon stayed back, assisting her friends as she played a love song, chirping through her mic, which sounded beautiful to Agumon, while everyone felt a boost in their morale.

Despite the group of heroes and heroines seemingly gaining the upper hand in their battle, the imp leapt back and began to perform a powerful fire attack, releasing a tornado of flames that headed towards Guilmon.

"Watch out!" Renamon cried as she rushed and acted, pushing Guilmon out of the way and taking the hit herself, where she cried out in great pain as she was consumed in the inferno.

"Renamon!" Guilmon cried out in horror, watching as Renamon then collapsed from the flames, her body badly injured, where Guilmon lost sight of the battle and ran to check on the foxy Digimon, finding that as he approached her, Renamon was not moving.

"She is down." Agumon said with worry, before looking over at Biyomon.

"Biyomon, you got any life values?" He asked the avian Digimon, who gave herself some distance, hoping to find anything to treat Renamon's grave injuries, but stopped as a powerful gust of wind surrounded Guilmon, his being consumed by a dark red aura as he moved away from Renamon and glared at the imp abomination.

"You…! Even if you are an innocent Digimon inside a monster's body, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Guilmon yelled with a great fury, before yelling further as the power continued to consume him, changing him both mentally and physically.

"Guilmon Digivolve to… Growlmon!" Growlmon let out with a fearsome snarl, leaving Agumon and Biyomon in awe to see not only Guilmon Digivolving, but he still wielded his signature weapon.

"Whoa! He Digivolved!" Agumon said with bewilderment, similar sensations at seeing Guilmon's changes filling Biyomon, before she found some life potion, which she sprinkled on Renamon, treating just enough of her energy to awaken her.

"Wha... what happened to...?" Renamon began to ask, concerned for Guilmon's state, before she saw what had occurred to the Hazard Digimon, leaving her in silent awe.

"He Digivolved because of you." Agumon said, causing Biyomon to add. "From seeing you in such despair, it awakened his power."

"Incredible..." Renamon could only say, amazed that she was the source of such a powerful change in Guilmon's power.

Back with Growlmon, avenging Renamon and her selflessness, the Digivolved Digimon struck with great might as he swung his giant sword at the imp monster, the impact sending it flying in the air.

"Now it's your turn to feel the burn. Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon yelled, releasing a massive surge of flames, which consumed the imp, destroying it and freeing Lilymon's Digi-Core.

"Thank you, dear." Lilymon's Digi-Core said with a smile, happily floating around Growlmon, thankful for her hero before floating away.

Though the battle was over, still angered at the harm that befell Renamon, Growlmon was conflicted in his emotions.

"Guilmon." He then heard the vixen's heavenly voice call, where his worry faded as he saw the foxy Digimon back on her feet and seemingly alright.

Reverting back to Guilmon and running to her, the red dino Digimon then asked "Renamon, are you alright?"

"I am fine, thanks to you." Renamon replied, unable to hide her smile as she ran her paw along Guilmon's cheek and said. "So you digivolved because I was in peril? That is kind, I just hope I can repay this debt to you eventually."

"I digivolved?" Guilmon asked, looking all over himself with a puzzled expression, remembering his anger and wanting to avenge Renamon before things became more of a blur in his mind.

"So that God voice was right. The deeper our friendship is, the more powerful we become, and that includes being able to Digivolve." Agumon said to Biyomon, who nodded.

"Then we need to get stronger so we can Digivolve as well." Biyomon said in reply, knowing Growlmon would be a great ally, but as a team they couldn't rely on his power all the time.

"And since we just rescued everyone, let's return to town and see what comes next." Guilmon spoke up, his suggestion agreed with Renamon and the others.

However, while Agumon and Biyomon remained close with Guilmon, commenting on how amazing his show of power was, Renamon remained in place.

'Guilmon...' She thought. 'You got your strength from me, you fought for me. Mark my words I will get stronger so you won't have to worry about me again, that is a promise.'

Quickly catching up with her friends, the four Digimon returned to the town and the first Digimon, seeing things returning to normal, with the first sight of Ballistamon examining his body, his front pannel open as he checked his circuit boards.

"Oh! My Digi-Core back again and I am running at full power." The machine Digimon said with a pleased voice, before going on as he turned his attention to those who had saved him from Dark Lord Impmon's hold. "Sticking all those Digi-Cores into monsters is something I am not too keen to redo anytime soon. Thank you all. We all owe you big time, but for now I hope this will do."

Finished with his thanks, Ballistamon spat out a handful of coins from his chest compartment and handed the coins to Guilmon, who thanked Ballistamon back, not fighting for monetary gain, but it was a nice bonus.

Next to have her Digi-Core returned was Lilymon, who sprung back to life with a big cheer.

"Oh joyous days! My core is back, so I am back, which makes me so happy! Adventurers, you've done so much for us. Let me show you my gratitude." Lilymon said with an upbeat tone, seemingly in a too happy mood to be brought down by anything as she gave the four some nice warm stew, which the team accepted.

Enjoying the perks of their good deeds, Guilmon, Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon continued through the town after finishing Lillymon's stew, getting a small teasing from Biyomon, who brought up if they hoped it was spaghetti instead so they could accidently kiss again, before coming across another grateful Digimon.

"Too bright..." A voice commented as the female Dorulumon rose to her feet, while a delighted Garurumon said withjoy. "My Core's back, and it's all thanks to this adventurer. Thank you all so much. Here, take this as thanks."

With his thanks, Garurumon offered the four some game tickets, which left Agumon curious as he asked. "And what are these?"

"With these tickets, we can win HP chips, weapons or clothes without having to pay." Renamon explained, her mind wondering what she should buy first, thinking what would be best to help her friends.

They turned to thank Garurumon but found the wolf Digimon already in the midst of conversation.

"Looking good." Garurumon said sweetly to the female Dorulumon, who smiled back and said. "Much better, handsome."

"Here we go again." Guilmon said with a small sigh as he and the others give a awkward silence before deciding to head off, where they encountered the Divermon.

"Ah, got my Digi-Core back! I got mixed up with a bad'un. You're not a bad sort, I guess. Fine, you deserve something at least." Divermon said with some reluctance, taking off the flipper on his left foot and scrounging a total of ten coins.

"What? Ten coins!?" Biyomon asked, disgusted, though she was unsure if it was from his cheapness or where the Divermon hid his money.

"Cheapskate." Agumon muttered under his breath, feeling a little ripped off after all the praise and kindness the other Digimon showed, before Guilmon took the money and said. "Remember, we are doing this to save our world, not for the money."

"Even if it is from the stingy type." He added as he shot the Divermon a small irked expression.

"Look, the sky is changing!" Renamon suddenly informed, seeing the sky now clearing up as all the darkness that plagued it began to fade, allowing light to shine upon the area once again.

"We rescued everyone, so I guess the dark lord's magic must've broken off." Guilmon guessed, leaving him wondering where to go to from there, before getting an answer as Deputymon approached the four.

"When did the town go back to normal? Did you rescue everyone?" Deputymon asked, before giving off a cheerful vibe as he said. "Now that there is some good news."

"Only we have bad news. The Dark Lord is heading for Digihorne castle." Guilmon said in reply, causing Deputymon to pale and call with panick and fear. "What? Oh that's bad! We're done for!"

"No..." Guilmon cut in, remaining strong as he stated. "We're going after him where we'll settle this and stop him for good."

"You lot are braver than a pride of Leomon." Deputymon commented, before reaching into his pocket and handing a scroll to Guilmon, where he said. "Well then you'll need this to get into the castle."

"Now you take care, all of you." The gun slinger Digimon finished, placing his trust in the four, confident that if anybody could stop Dark Lord Impmon it was them.

"Then let's go." Guilmon said as the four heroic Digimon left the town, feeling all eyes watching them, but Guilmon, Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon all knew it was from faith, all those looking believed the four to be the heroes they needed to save their world and stop the darkness.

Leaving the town and losing track of time as they came to the castle view entrance, the four saw a Gekomon, which was piloting a Mekanorimon, guarding the entrance.

"You are approaching Digihorne castle. I'm sorry but I can't..." The Gekomon began to say, before seeing the scroll in Guilmon's possession, changing his attitude immediately.

"Oh! You have a letter of introduction from the mayor I see. My apologies! Go right ahead inside!" He said, piloting the mech Digimon and moving aside, allowing Guilmon and the others safe passageway toward the castle.

"Wow. I can see the castle from here." Guilmon said, looking over the horizon and taking in the sights, where Renamon nodded and added. "I've never seen it up close before. It's majestic."

"I wonder if we'll meet the king." Guilmon then said, before wondering. 'Or who the king actually is.'

"Same here. I've never met royalty before." Renamon replied, she too interested in meeting the king.

"I wonder if a princess is living in there." Biyomon then said, which caused Agumon to shake his head and say "Nah, the princess is always in another castle."

At his words, Guilmon, Renamon and Biyomon stared at Agumon in a stunned sience, which caused Agumon to ask. "What? Never played a Mario game before?"

Getting over Agumon's words, the group entered the castle, venturing into the throne room, where they knew they would make contact with the king.

"Greeting adventurers!" A booming voice then called, which caused the room to shake, causing Guilmon, Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon to fall down, before a figure entered the room, carried by two Gekomon was a giant red gecko king, which was eating a piece of meat in his hands, devouring it within seconds.

**ShogunGekomon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Amphibian**

**Attribute: Virus/Data**

The Gekomon then set their king down, where ShogunGekomon then asked. "And what business do you have with me?"

"Whoa, he's huge." Biyomon said as she picked herself up.

"The castle might be majestic, but he's not." Agumon whispered to Biyomon, helping help back up and causing her to give a small nod.

"Shh! Don't let him hear that!" Renamon whispered as she rose.

"The Dark Lord attacked the Digihorne town and he's stealing the Digi-Cores of innocent Digimon. If we don't do something, we are all in great danger. " Guilmon informed as he pulled himself up, but saw ShogunGekomon looking at him with an offhanded expression.

"Pffth! We don't believe it. Of all those fairy tales..." ShogunGekomon then said, only to then cut his words as his Digi-Core was suddenly ripped from out his body, causing him to scream out at the pain, shocking Guilmon, his friends and the Gekomon guards.

"The king's Digi-Core is gone too!" Biyomon said with shock.

"Now he'll believe us at least." Agumon said in reply.

"It's heading for Wayward Woods." Renamon informed, sensing the Digi-Core hadn't traveled too far away.

"Then let's go!" Guilmon said, where all four left the castle to rescue the king and ensure the safety of their world.


	4. The Royal Family

Chapter 4: The Royal Family

In the Wayward Woods, the heroes continued their search for the king's Digi-Core, with the four splitting into two teams, to which Renamon and Biyomon looked through the South of the forest, taking a moment to enjoy the tranquility of the woods.

"Wow! Get a lungful of this fresh air!" Renamon said, feeling rejuvenated by the clarity of the forest.

"I might even go for two lungfuls!" Biyomon replied as she too took in the fresh air, before giving off a cheerful smile and calling happily. "Thanks, trees, for all this clean air."

"Yes. Thank you, trees." Renamon said, knowing that though they were talking to sentient life forms, it didn't hurt to show appreciation.

However, the girls suddenly changed their moods when they heard Agumon's voice emitting from the west of their current position.

"If you two are done talking to the trees, we found the Digi-Core, and it isn't going back without a fight!" The reptilian Digimon called as he and Guilmon found the Digi-Core of ShogunGekomon, but were too late, for it had become the source of life to a large golem, the being of course attacking its foes with swings of its arms.

Dodging the attacks, Guilmon and Agumon smiled as the girls showed up, causing the four to draw their weapons and prepare for battle.

"Jump Slash!" Guilmon called, starting off their fight against the golem monster as he jumped with force at the beast, drawing his blade forward and slashing along its chest, dealing a fair amount of damage to its twisted from.

"Fire!" Agumon then announced as he tapped into his magic, igniting his staff in a blaze of red flame and releasing it at the monster, continuing to remain on the attack as he called to Biyomon. "Now give it a taste of your Spiral Twister!"

"No need to tell me twice." Biyomon replied, watching the backs of her friends as she gathered a stream of green flames in her wings, releasing the attack at their foe, which continued to cry and bellow at the damage done to it.

Though it seemed that the four had the upper hand, Renamon seemed out of it as she just stared into the distance, where the Golem Monster rushed to attack her, using what freewill it had to make the choice in destroying its enemies one at a time as opposed to fighting the ones showing more strength.

"Renamon, watch out!" Guilmon called, acting on his desire to see Renamon protected as he rushed over, pushing her out of the way and took the hit himself, where the red dino Digimon was slammed by the behemoth sized abomination's fist and crashed along the ground.

"Guilmon!" Biyomon let out with a great concern, rushing to check on her friend, where she asked. "Are you alright?"

Looking at him, Biyomon could see Guilmon nod, but sensed he was in far greater pain than he let on, while Renamon remained in place, looking upon the Digimon who continued to risk his own life for her, wishing she could stop Guilmon's pain, wishing she could do something to help the Digimon who showed her such care.

And as if her desire had been heard, a surge of power then filled Renamon's being, where a blue coloured aura circled the vixen.

"You will pay for that!" Renamon then said as she glared at the Golem, feeling a great power filling her.

She was unsure what this power was, or where she got it, but inside, Renamon knew what she had to do.

"Renamon Digivolve to..." The foxy Digimon began to announce, allowing the energy consume her and alter her being, changing her from her foxy humanoid appearance to a more beastly and primal form, leaving Agumon and Biyomon in awe to see Renamon change to a giant four legged fox, one that spread out its one tail into nine, with her staff wrapped up and held in the tail's grasp.

And finishing in her Digivolution, the new form of Renamon then announced with a powerful call. "Kyubimon!"

At seeing Renamon Digivolve, Agumon was left amazed.

"Hey, Renamon Digivolve too!" He said, continuing to express his awe, feelings of which Biyomon shared, before the new form of Renamon attacked.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" She announced, casting the tips of her tails in wicks of blue flame, which she then launched as a collection of fireballs,striking the Golem with a devastating amount of damage.

As Kyubimon continued to display her new abilities, revealing she was as graceful and fast as she was powerful, avoiding an onslaught of punches from the golem, after being healed by some digi chips, Guilmon rose, glad to be back in the fight, but more so at seeing Kyubimon in action.

'Renamon, I knew you had it in you. Now let's end this.' Guilmon thought as he decided to join in, using his own powers to Digivolve, returning to his Champion form, Growlmon.

"Kyubimon, I am proud of you." Growlmon said as he joined the foxy Digimon, his pride within her made Kyubimon smile and say. "I am glad you're safe, Growlmon. I admit I was doubting myself, believing I was getting in your way, but that changes now."

"Hey! Don't count us out!" Agumon cut in as he and Biyomon joined the Champion Level Digimon, ready to attack.

"We'll cause a distraction. Pepper Breath!" Agumon then bellowed as he and Biyomon used their combined fire attacks, causing a distraction that forced the Golem to back away from the flames, allowing a clear shot for Growlmon and Kyubimon.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon announced, gathering his energy in the form of flame in his maw that he then released.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon followed up, leaping to the air, curling up into a ball where her being was enveloped in blue flames, that she then unleashed as a gigantic flaming dragon.

With the two attacks shooting alongside the other, the two attacks blasted the Golem, with the impact too much for the creature to survive as it collapsed to the ground, defeated, blowing itself up and freeing the king's Digi-Core.

"Are we alive?" ShoganGekomon asked with surprise, before floating back to the castle.

And with the dark creation vanquished, Guilmon and Renamon reverted back to normal, smiling at each other, both proud of the other and the power they had gained.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do, but we're glad the king is safe." Biyomon commented with a smile, desiring to Digivolve herself, but she was still glad her two friends had gained such power.

"Let's rest up at the inn and then head back to the castle." Agumon suggested, setting his staff aside and began to head off, he too proud of Guilmon and Renamon, but for the time being, Agumon desired a well deserved rest.

-At the local inn just outside the kingdom-

In his room, Guilmon was waiting for Renamon to return, before she then entered, only she had her hands behind her back, having spent some of her time alone to reward Guilmon with a present for all he had done for her.

"Guilmon, I made this myself and I thought you would like it." Renamon said, moving her hands from behind her back and presenting Guilmon with a gift.

"Thanks." Guilmon said in reply, smiling at Renamon's kindness as he opened up the box containing his gift, where he then reached in and withdrew a small doll that looked similar like Renamon.

Examining the doll, Guilmon smiled.

"Oh wow, she look exactly like you." The red dino Digimon said, amazed Renamon had made it, before curiousness overcame him and he had to ask. "But why do you want me to have it?"

"Because if something happens to me, I want you to have this in my memory." Renamon said in reply, fearing the worst would happen in their adventure, certain Guilmon could handle himself, while unsure of her fate.

"Renamon, never think like that again. I won't let anything happen to you, or my friends." Guilmon assured, keeping the doll in his right claw, while setting his left under Renamon's chin and told the vixen. "But I will treasure this doll. Thank you, Renamon."

"You are most welcome." Renamon replied, smiling at Guilmon's appreciation of her gift, but more at his caring words, leaving the pair silent as they remained smiling at the other, feeling their bond growing stronger.

-Next morning, at the castle-

The four heroes stormed into the room, just in time to see the Digi-Core enter ShogunGekomon's body, where the giant Digimon sprung to life, joy filling the Gekomon to see their king back to his old self.

"Oh, thank goodness. The royal countenance has been restored!" ShogunGekomon said, before bursting into tears and crying out. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Please accept our gratitude!"

After his joyous call, he then let out a stream money from the two horn-like instruments on his back, the generosity of the king made the four heroes smile, glad to have saved another innocent Digimon, but accepted their reward.

"It's the least we could do, your majesty." Guilmon said with respect in his tone.

"But you know that Dark Lord Impmon is no joke?" ShogunGekomon asked, finally knowing the truth of the four heroes.

"We're in real trouble with that scoundrel around. Go and warn the princess while we take care of this." He then said, remaining serious, which was a little hard to do as he resumed eating again, grabbing a plateful of meat and tilting the plate to let all the meat in his mouth.

"Princess?" Guilmon and Renamon asked in unison.

"If she is anything like a Gekomon?" Agumon followed up, imagining that they would have to look after a smaller version of ShogunGekomon, already dreading the thought of some fat royalty bossing them around and putting their stomach over everything else.

However, after the princess was called, entering the room, Guilmon and his friends saw she wasn't a Gekomon, but a whole different Digimon.

**Lunamon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Mammal**

**Attribute: Data**

"And who might you be?" The Lunamon asked curiously, smiling at the four.

"Wait a second..." Biyomon cut in, confused as she asked. "A Lunamon is the daughter to ShogunGekomon?"

"That dosen't make sense." Agumon added.

"I was adopted when I was a baby. Papa took great care of me and I have come to love him as if he was my own family." Lunamon said in reply, turning to the king and smiling, which made ShogunGekomon smile back.

"I see…" Guilmon said, not wanting to invade too much of the royal's life, where he then changed the subject and told the princess what had happened as of late.

"The Dark Lord attacked Digihorne?" Lunamon asked with worry, her concern remaining as she asked. "Oh dear... is Shoutmon ok?"

"Shoutmon?" Guilmon asked back, unsure exactly who this Digimon Lunamon brought up was.

"He is the Besmirched Noble's son whose father ran away from failing to pay the taxes." One of the Gekomon guards said, causing a second to nod and add. "He and Princess Lunamon grew up together. They have know each other for years and are practically inseparable.."

"Oh, I'm sorry to ask for such a favour but I'm worried about my friend. Shoutmon has always been there for me, so can you please check on him, for me?" Lunamon asked, looking at the four with worry on her face, looking as though if they said no than her heart would break.

"I don't see why not." Guilmon said, getting nods from his friends, with Renamon smiling and asking. "We cannot turn royalty down can we?"

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much!" Lunamon said happily, giving Guilmon and Renamon a small hug as she kindly instructed. "And when you see him, please tell him that Lunamon is worried about him."

"You can count on us." Guilmon replied, turning to Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon, where he declared. "Looks like it's back to Digihorne town."

After making their way from the castle, the warm light of the sun hitting their skin, with no monsters in sight, when they returned to the town, they found Ranamon, only she had a more worried expression.

Worried himself, Agumon approached her and asked. "What the matter, Ranamon? And where's Syakomon?"

"He's gone missing." Ranamon said, worried for the wellbeing of her child. "I can't find him anywhere! Would you help me find him?"

"Of course. You just try and relax while we bring him back." Biyomon said trying to calm the Ranamon mother down. "We promise not to return until Syakomon is safe."

"Oh, thank you so much." Ranamon replied, smiling at the continued kindness and selflessness of the four heroes and heroines, before she continued to speak. "Actually, I've also asked someone else to look for him too. Maybe this is a bit rude but I don't think he's up for it, but I am sure glad you are here. My child shouldn't have gone too far."

"I guess she meant this Shoutmon character… maybe..." Renamon guessed.

-Outside of town-

A red dragon Digimon was looking around the area, where his expression was one of worry.

Upon his chest was a white metallic frame, a set of headphones rested over the dragon's ears, while in his possession was a microphone, only it looked more like a staff due to its size.

"O... Ok, here goes! Syakomon, where are you?" He called out.

"No! Stay away!" A voice cried out at response to the call, which the dragon Digimon heard.

"That voice…" He thought aloud, ignoring the plea to leave him alone and rushed to the source, finding three goblin monsters surrounding the shaking form of Syakomon.

"S... somebody help me!" Syakomon cried out, now revealing it was begging for the monsters to go away, not the Digimon searching for him.

"I've got to do something." The red dragon Digimon said as he held his mic and yelled through it. "You! You get away from him!"

Getting the attention of the beasts, the dragon Digimon tried to attack, swinging his mic around, but his bellowing had put the goblins on alert, allowing one to easily smack their attacker away, sending him spinning upwards in the air and landing with a massive thud on his head, where he lay in defeat.

Though the Digimon looking for Syakomon had been knocked out, the moment of despair changed as Guilmon and the others arrived.

"Wow... that was… pathetic…" Agumon said to himself as he saw the Digimon lying down.

"Well at least he tried..." Renamon said as she and Biyomon sweatdropped, telling the Digimon was trying to do the right thing but he was out of his league.

"Are you alright?" Guilmon asked the red dragon Digimon, who slowly came to, but lay down in a defeated state.

"Who are you? No matter, there's nothing I can do. Just forget about me and please save the child" The red digimon said through pain filled groans.

"A couple of weak goblin monsters? No problem." Renamon said, giving a small grin as and Guilmon both attacked alongside one another, swinging their right arms back and bringing their fists forward, slamming their fists into the goblin's head defeating it and freeing the Digi-Core from within.

With one goblin taken down, Agumon and Biyomon joined in as they attacked.

"Claw Attack!" Agumon let out, defeating another goblin with a powerful sweep of his claws.

"Pecking Attack!" Biyomon announced, ending as she defeated the final goblin, her mighty beak pecking the beast to oblivion.

"Waahh… Mommy!" Syakomon cried out, wanting to run away and go home, too scared to recognize his heroes as Guilmon and the others.

"Well, Syakomon's safe at least." Biyomon commented with a smile, glad Syakomon's safety was ensured.

And with the fight over, Agumon looked oddly at the red dragon Digimon, where he asked. "I guess I'll ask again. Are you alright? That was a nasty blow to the head."

"Yeah. Thanks for all the help." The Digimon said in reply, feeling a little better, before holding out his hand, a gesture of friendship as he introduced himself. "My name is Shoutmon by the way."

**Shoutmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Small Dragon**

**Attribute: Data**

"Oh… so you…?" Guilmon began to ask, helping Shoutmon up, shaking the red dragon Digimon's hand, pulling him up to his feet and telling him. "Princess Lunamon was worried about you. She asked us to check up on you."

"The princess… is worried about me?" Shoutmon asked with a smile and blush.

"Yeah, he clearly has a crush on her." Renamon whispered to Biyomon, who smirked alongside her female friend, but also found it cute.

Still having his questions, Shoutmon then asked. "So what were those monsters?"

"They're creations of the Dark Lord Impmon. He's been stealing Digi-Cores from innocent Digimon and using them to create those monsters." Guilmon told Shoutmon in reply, before informing. "And we've been fighting these creatures for a while now."

"So I turned my back and this happened… And the way you fought off those monsters… you were incredible while I was about as useful as a chocolate teapot." Shoutmon said sadly, mentally sore from the thrashing he took, before he turned away and said. "I... I should be leaving now."

"Ok… odd person..." Guilmon commented as Shoutmon made his leave, causing Agumon to nod in agreement and say. "Yeah… not very tough is he?"

"His body might be weak, but his heart is strong. The poor guy." Biyomon said sadly, feeling sympathy for Shoutmon.

"Still, our task is complete." Renamon reminded her friends, before saying. "We should inform the princess."

With their task completed, knowing Syakomon would return to his mother, who would know Guilmon and the others lived up to their promise, the group headed back to Lunamon and informed her on what happened.

"So Shoutmon's alright?" Lunamon asked, relief filling her tone and her expression.

"That is a relief. Please accept this award." She then said, remaining in her kind state as she undid the gold necklace around her neck, handing it to Guilmon.

"This necklace should be of great value to the right buyer. I know you will use what money you make to help this world." Lunamon said, which made Guilmon, Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon smile, all believing her kindness and selfless nature would make her a fine queen in the future.

However, the mood changed as ShogunGekomon looked down at her.

"Now, Lunamon, you must really forget that Shoutmon chap. You are betrothed to PrinceMamemon after all. Is that clear?" He questioned, which made Lunamon's smile fade, sadness expressing her face as she looked up and tried to protest. "But papa…"

"No buts. Shoutmon is not worthy of you, my daughter." ShogunGekomon cut in, keeping the conversation alive as he faced Guilmon and his friends.

"Adventurers. The princess' betrothed should be here soon. Would you mind seeing him here?" ShogunGekomon then asked, before telling the four. "He should be at Acid Frontier, which is beyond Wayward Wood."

Though they had some reluctance, wishing they could help Lunamon in her obvious predicament, the heroes accepted the king's request and headed out.

But leaving the castle, all had a bad feeling as to what was to come.

In the rocky fields of Acid Frontier, Guilmon and Agumon stopped for a chat, where Guilmon asked. "You know Princess Lunamon's friend, right?"

"Yeah, he was kind of unreliable wasn't he?" Agumon replied, earning a nod from Guilmon, who then said. "He might lack the same fighting spirit we share, but I can tell he is a good person."

"Yeah... I suppose." Agumon said in reply, he too knowing that only with one meeting that Shoutmon was a good and kindhearted Digimon.

"Anyway, let's find PrinceMamemon." Guilmon said, remaining focused back on their task, but was cut off from an angry voice.

"Biyomon, watch where you're going! That's my tail you trodding on!" Renamon snapped, surprising Guilmon at Renamon's outburst, but more as Biyomon glared at Renamon and said back with hostility. "You watch where you going! You left dirt all over my feathers for each step!"

"You feathered freak!" Renamon then said, continuing to remain in a bothered mood, reflected by Biyomon, who replied with a continued tone of insult. "Foxy pin-up toy!"

From the way Renamon and Biyomon were acting, concern filled Guilmon and Agumon.

"Uh oh. A falling out scene. Not ideal." Agumon said, which caused Guilmon to look at Agumon and ask. "Falling out scene?"

"When two friends fall out, it makes it more harder for us to fight as a team." Agumon explained, which relieved Guilmon a little, worried for a second that Dark Lord Impmon had gotten to the girls and was messing with their minds.

"We need our friendship strong and intact, otherwise these two will fight each other as well as against our enemies." Agumon added, knowing he and Guilmon were on the same page, but with Renamon and Biyomon in their current states, they were just a big a threat to them as their enemies.

"So then we need us at a friendship level before we could move on?" Guilmon asked, earning a nod from Agumon, before Guilmon added. "I guess we have no choice but allow the girls to have a room to themselves at the next inn while you and I share a room."

"Sound like a plan. Plus, guys night out. Hopefully they'll make out soon." Agumon replied with a smile, already happy to call Guilmon his friend, but was glad he could hang out a little more and get to know his fellow hero a little more.

Traveling as fast as they could as to avoid Renamon and Biyomon going into a sudden rage, keeping both females a fair distance apart, the four arrived at the next inn, where Agumon and Guilmon forced the two girls to spend a room with each other, while they shared a room.

Glaring at Renamon, Biyomon then looked at the boys and questioned. "Why are you two making us share a room together?"

"Because you two need to mend your friendship." Guilmon replied with some seriousness in his voice.

"And besides, this gives me and Guilmon a chance to talk. Night girls." Agumon added as he and Guilmon closed the door to their rooms, forcing Renamon and Biyomon to take to the room assigned to them, knowing the alternative was to sleep on the steps of the inn.

Though part of that felt more tempting than being with the other.

Still feeling annoyed at Biyomon, but having nothing but respect for Guilmon, Renamon swallowed her pride.

"Fine. I guess we can share a room, but get in my way and I'll pluck your feathers off." The foxy Digimon said, remaining with some negativity in her mood.

"Not if I shred your fur first and wear it like a coat, fox slut" Biyomon said back as the pair entered their room, continuing their bickering, which was heard through the area and into the boy's room, causing Guilmon to sigh and say. "This will be a long night."

-The next day, in the boys' room-

"That was a good sleepover." Agumon said as he and Guilmon awoke, feeling refreshed as they got out of the separate beds, though the first few hours they had entered the inn, both heard Renamon and Biyomon not only insulting each other, but both heard the sounds of them starting to fight, forced to get up and enter the girl's room to try and break them up.

However, after the third time they heard the girls lose it, the boys decided to head off and get some training in, work up a sweat and talk, hoping the girls would tire themselves out by the time they returned.

"At least you and I got to more about each other a lot more." Agumon said, feeling closer to Guilmon, who nodded, sharing the same feelings and trust Agumon was expressing.

"Yeah, but I didn't get much sleep last night." Guilmon then said, causing Agumon to ask. "Why not? Renamon and Biyomon did stop yelling, did they start again after I drifted off?"

"No, but it turns out you talk in your sleep." Guilmon said in reply, embarrassing Agumon, who rubbed his head.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Agumon apologized.

"No worries, but you kept saying 'As expected'." Guilmon said, laughing.

"I wonder what I was dreaming about." Agumon said in reply, laughing alongside Guilmon.

"Ok, so what say we exercise our bodies a little more before we head out again?" Guilmon then asked, changing the subject, which made Agumon nod.

"Sure! Exercise time!" Agumon cheered as he and Guilmon stood side by side, before propping themselves on their hands and began to do push ups, not only feeling their strength increasing, but feeling the flow as their bonds grew stronger.

-In the girls' room-

Renamon and Biyomon sat back to back, thinking hard as they remained in silence.

"Hey, Renamon..." Biyomon began to say, breaking the silence, turning to face the vixen and saying with regret. "I am so sorry for everything I said, for everything I did."

"I am sorry as well, Biyomon. We should be friends again and remember we are not to fight each other." Renamon said in reply, feeling regret within her, determined not to allow such an event to occur again.

"You are right. And I know so long as we have Agumon and Guilmon to look after us, we won't cause anymore problems." Biyomon then said, smiling as their friendship renewed and the two girls hugged each other, blushing a little as their breasts rubbed from the close contact of their bodies.

"Is everything ok there?" Agumon's voice was then heard from outside their room, which made Renamon and Biyomon break their embrace, still blushing.

"Ye...yeah... We made up and we feel a lot better." Biyomon called back, shaky at first from the call, embarrassed as to what the boys would think if they saw her and Renamon in such a position.

But they were met with a sigh of relief sigh from Guilmon and Agumon, confusing the girls, making Renamon open the door, where she saw the two guys lean against the wall in relief, causing Renamon to then ask. "Did our quarreling worry you two a bit? If so, sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

"No worries. Let's get breakfast and then head out again." Guilmon replied with a smile, causing his three friends to smile back.

-Back at the frontier-

Refocused on their mission, all tension faded, Guilmon, Agumon, Renamon and Biyomon fought more monsters and continued to climb up the mountain, searching for the prince.

"Argh, this mountain climbing is no lark! I think my legs have stopped working…" Renamon said, wiping the sweat off of her head, feeling tired after all she had been through, which caused Guilmon and Agumon to slow down and approach the vixen.

"The state of you. I can do the climb all over again!" Agumon said, feeling a little boastful.

"Renamon, are you ok? I could give you a piggy-back if you need?" The red dino Digimon offered, surprising Renamon at first, before smiling as she accepted his offer.

"Thank you, Guilmon. You're the best." Renamon said happily, allowing Guilmon to pick her up and rest her on his back, where she wrapped her arms around Guilmon's neck, making sure not to put too much pressure on him.

"Comfy?" Guilmon asked, causing Renamon to nod.

"Then let's go." The Hazard Digimon then said, keeping his hands under Renamon as to support her, failing to notice her blushing at the combination of his claws on her butt and his muscular body so close to her form.

"Hey! After her, I want one too!" Agumon added, causing Guilmon to snap in retaliation. "Y... you just said you could do it all over again!"

"I did, but that doesn't mean I want to skip on a free ride." Agumon replied with a grin, leaving Guilmon sweat dropping.

"Good grief!" Guilmon groaned as Renamon giggled.

But after managing to get the group to refocus, Guilmon lead his friends back up their path and on their mission.

As they continued on fighting more monsters, taking a break every so often to catch their breaths and have a small snack, they soon reached the summit, where Guilmon carefully put Renamon down, before all looked around the area, finding no sight of any other lifeforms.

"Where could PrinceMamemon be?" Guilmon questioned, just before Biyomon give a sigh of exhaustion and asked. "Can we go back?"

"The air's so thin up here, my body isn't reacting to it too well." The avian Digimon then said, knowing she could traverse the skies, but even she had her limits of height.

"Well I suppose we COULD give up and never find the prince." Guilmon said, winking at Renamon, who understood Guilmon's small scheme and played along.

"Guilmon's right. We should just give up and call ourselves quitters." Renamon added, which sparked a second wind within Biyomon.

"What!? Well I… I suppose I can keep going." Biyomon quickly said as she stood with strength.

"That's the spirit!" Agumon said with a proud smile, he too unaware of the trick pulled on Biyomon to motivate her.

Finally, the four arrived at the border where they saw a strange yellow Digimon, who was wearing a cape and crown, his expression one of impatience, which changed to bother as he saw Guilmon and the others.

**PrinceMamemon**

**Level: Mega**

**Type: Mutant**

**Attribute: Unknown**

"Grr… kept me waiting huh? You imbeciles! Take me to the princess this instant and don't dawle!" PrinceMamemon ordered, which bothered Guilmon and Renamon by the rudeness of the Digimon, while Agumon and Biyomon groaned in defeat, angered that after all they had been through, they couldn't even rest for a minute.

As the group made their way back, PrinceMamemon continued to complain, continued to insult the heroes and heroines.

"Why was I waiting out here all alone, you ask? I was attacked by a monster. I made a valiant effort to crush the being but my servants couldn't handle it. So I had no choice but to flee from the battle until you lackies showed up. You sure took your sweet time." He told the group, but the other four just ignored him.

"He just goes on and on and on." Renamon groaned, covering her ears with her paws, as if every word that left PrinceMamemon's mouth was nails on a chalkboard.

"Monster attack!" Biyomon suddenly called out as a gryphon-like monster appeared before them, where the mythical beast then attacked.

The monster started as it slammed its body into Biyomon, knocking some major damage, which Renamon treated, using her staff to cure her.

"Thanks Renamon." Biyomon said, glad for the assistance and for their renewed friendship.

"Spin Attack!" Guilmon called, going on the offensive himself, leaping at the beast in a spinning motion with his sword and striking his blade into the dark creature.

"Giga Lightning!" Agumon followed up, gathering his magic and releasing a strong blast of thunder at the monster, which caused it to cry at the pain that circulated through its being.

"You dare challenge me, you cretin?" PrinceMamemon then questioned, taunting the beast and not doing anything but annoy those around him.

"AREN'T YOU GONNA DO ANYTHING?!" Agumon snapped in retaliation.

"I am royalty, I give commands, I do not take them." PrinceMamemon said in reply, angering the group further and causing Guilmon to say silently. "Most useless Mega Digimon EVER!"

As the fighting resumed, the gryphon then attacked Biyomon, taking a swing at her with its claws, which knocked the avian Digimon down, where she lay in defeat.

"Hey!" Agumon snarled as he began to glow in an orange aura, feeling something deep inside of him coming to the surface. "Stop picking on her! You'll pay for this!"

And with his call, Agumon glowed brightly, releasing the aura as he began to change form, growing in size and power, where he gained striped blue markings all over his body, his head was encased in a helmet-like structure, but it seemed organic, while a blazing determination filled his eyes as he roared out. "Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon!"

Though amazed to see Agumon the latest to Digivolve, Renamon focused her attention on Biyomon, where she used her revival powers to restore Biyomon's energy.

Stirring, Biyomon opened her eyes, where the first thing she saw was Greymon, leaving her in silence, amazed at the power the Digimon was giving off.

And even though she gazed at him for a second, within her heart she knew that was Agumon who was now fighting for her.

"Finish it, Greymon!" Guilmon called out, causing Greymon to nod and finish off their foe.

"Nova Flame!" Greymon called as he released a massive stream of flame, consuming the gryphon, reducing it to ash and destroying it, freeing the Digi-Core from within, which expressed confusion at first before thanking those responsible for saving it.

With the battle won, the heroes smiled at Agumon, who reverted back to his Rookie form, saving his energy.

"I Digivolved! How cool is that?" Agumon cheered, quite proud of himself, which Biyomon expressed as she suddenly hugged the reptilian Digimon and said. "I'm so proud of you, Agumon. You were so brave."

"You did a fine job." Renamon said, she too also proud, before saying. "Now we need Biyomon to Digivolve and we're all set."

"And I promise that as a team, we'll make that happen." Agumon told Biyomon with a smile of his own, hugging Biyomon back, which made her close her eyes and relax in Agumon's embrace, enjoying the moment, that was until PrinceMamemon cut in.

"The victory was hard fought, but in the end, my expert power and brilliant tactics pulled us through." PrinceMamemon boasted, shocking the heroes of his boastfulness.

"You what!?" Biyomon let out as he, Guilmon, Renamon and Agumon almost had enough with the so-called prince, wanting to just leave him in the middle of their pathway and see how long he could survive without anybody's help.

But remaining loyal to the king, the four continued to escort PrinceMamemon, who ignored the real heroes, pushing them aside and took in the sights.

"I see the castle! Princess Lunamon! Your beloved PrinceMamemon shall be by your side!" He declared, before rushing on, which made the four groan again.

"He's such a boastful self-centered idiot!" Agumon said crossly, before stating. "I did the most fighting! All he did was put us in more danger with his constant taunting."

"And he's Lunamon's betrothed, why?" Guilmon questioned.

"Compared to him to Shoutmon, I much prefer Shoutmon." Renamon said, getting nods and no complaints from Guilmon and the others.

"He's not royalty, but he's a whole lot nicer than that large pain in the butt." Agumon said, which caused Biyomon to add. "Did they say Lunamon is betrothed to PrinceMamemon or bothered by?"

"Betrothed unfortunately." Renamon replied, sighing as she thought aloud. "I just hope somehow she and Shoutmon can find some happiness together."

Speaking of Shoutmon, within in the princess' room at the castle, Lunamon smiled, her face filled with joy to see the familiar figure climbing his way up her window and into her bedroom.

"Hehehe. I managed to sneak in. But it helps when you practice." Shoutmon said to Lunamon, who giggled at first, before wrapping her arms around Shoutmon's form and showed she did love him, kissing him with nothing but love.

And as much as Shoutmon was enjoying the kiss, after breaking for air, the red dragon Digimon then said. "Some friends of yours' told me you were worried about me so I decided to come and see you personally."

"I am just so relieved you are safe, Shoutmon." Lunamon said, resting her head on Shoutmon's shoulder as she told him. "I... I don't know what I'd do without you."

Not wanting Lunamon to worry, Shoutmon was about to speak, to try and comfort the Digimon he loved, but stopped as they both heard PrinceMamemon's voice.

"Princess Lunamon!" He called, barging in the room without thought. "It is I, your beloved PrinceMamemon!"

Entering the room, PrinceMamemon saw Shoutmon, where he knew that Shoutmon was not royalty, not even a servant to Lunamon, which left him in shock, feelings Shotumon and Lunamon shared, though for different reasons.

"You… YOU DOG!" PrinceMamemon yelled as he pushed Shoutmon aside, continuing to express rage and resuming to bully Shoutmon as he picked up the dragon Digimon by the tail and demanded. "Just what do you think you're doing to Princess Lunamon?"

"And who are you supposed to be?" Shoutmon asked back.

"Oh, nobody's special. Just the princess' fiance!" PrinceMamemon told Shoutmon, looking down at him, which shamed Lunamon, hating that she never told Shoutmon.

"She's engaged to an rotten Digimon like you?" Shoutmon asked, before his rage got the better of him as he summoned his mic and smacked the prince in the face to free himself.

"I will never allow that! I'd rather Lunamon be with a Digimon deserving of her love than a gigantic jerk like you." Shoutmon then said, keeping his mic drawn, ready to fight, knowing his life would be in great peril for attacking royalty, but he didn't care.

"Say that to my face!" PrinceMamemon snarled as he and Shoutmon glared at each other, before sparks began to fly.

Back in the halls, just as Guilmon and the others returned, all heard the sound of fighting, hearing the annoying voice of PrinceMamemon and the familiar voice of Shoutmon.

"Whoa. What is happening?" Agumon asked as he and the others headed with haste into the castle.

"How'd Shoutmon get here?" Renamon then asked, to which Guilmon said. "I'm not too sure, but he sounds really mad."

While Guilmon, Agumon, Renamon and Biyomon rushed through the castle to check on the princess, from the corner of the room, Lunamon watched as both Digimon fought.

"Please stop it!" Lunamon begged, not wanting to see anymore violence, but the two Digimon ignored her and continued to pound at each other, fighting for Lunamon, though Shoutmon was fighting for her love, wanting to beat PrinceMamemon and find a way to break the arranged marriage, to allow Lunamon to marry whoever she wished.

"What is all this commotion?" ShogunGekomon then cut in as he entered the room, before shock filled him at seeing the situation.

Concerned for his daughter, the king faced Guilmon and the others as they made their presence known. "Those three are in such a fit. Please, you have to do something."

Not too sure what to do, not wanting to fight any innocent Digimon, even PrinceMamemon, Biyomon asked. "Any ideas?"

"Well… there is the calming fruit. It might be just what we need to calm them down." ShogunGekomon said in reply, before informing. "You can find them growing within the Wayward Wood."

"We'll go get it for you, your highness" Guilmon said, bowing in respect.

"Thank you all." ShogunGekomon replied with gratitude, before growing concerned again and saying. "Please be quick."

After getting their new orders and making their way outside of the castle, Guilmon and the others stopped to talk about what had just happened.

"What a battle." Agumon commented, where Biyomon nodded and said. "Yeah, Shoutmon really let loose."

"Too true, and PrinceMamemon is a bit well… you know… but if he's her betrothed." Renamon said, to which Guilmon then said. "I just feel sorry for poor Princess Lunamon. I'd hate it if I didn't have a choice on who I could love."

"Me too..." Renamon replied, setting a paw on her chest as she eyed Guilmon, who was too caught up on their new objectives to notice, feelings of confliction all filling the four heroes, but they knew they had to solve one issue at a time.

And their current one was to find the mystical calming fruit.


	5. Saving the Princess

Chapter 5: Saving the Princess

Back at Wayward Wood, the gang were doing as per ShogunGekomon's command and were searching for the mystical calming fruit, hoping it would stop the tension caused between Shoutmon and PrinceMamemon, but it also left them wondering what would happen afterward.

"Say, I was thinking. If everyone eats this calming fruit, I bet we'd be rid of the fear and worry in this world." Agumon then commented, his words causing all to look at him and for Renamon to ask. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"I'm just saying if we do find this calming fruit, we should grow more. Get other people to eat it, and then we can take over the world as its benevolent overlords." Agumon said in reply, his idea actually frightening Renamon.

"What? No! Stop saying things like that!" She snapped, hating the idea of them turning innocent Digimon into drooling drones for them to command.

"I'm just kidding." Agumon said with a laugh, though Renamon and Biyomon didn't find it too funny, both getting quite cross with Agumon, with Renamon saying with a sudden outburst. "Grr… you! Stop messing around and keep searching!"

From Renamon's yell, Agumon nodded nervously, sweating in panick as he thought. 'Not to self, never tease around with Renamon's feelings.'

"Aha!" All then heard Guilmon call, seeing the red dino Digimon had ignored the joke and focused on the task, having searched through the grass and found what they desires, to which Guilmon then held up a blue coloured fruit, shaped similar to an apple.

"You've got it." Biyomon said with pride, before she declared. "Now let's head back."

"Agreed. Who knows how much of the castle has been damaged while we were gone?" Renamon wondered, imagining Shoutmon and PrinceMamemon pummeling one another in what rubble could be left if neither backed down.

However, before leaving, Guilmon looked over the horizon and saw dark clouds start to form around the castle, where he began to say. "Guys. Those clouds. It's like in the town. That means…"

"Come on!" Guilmon then called with a sudden seriousness and worry, rushing back to the castle, certain as to what was to come with the sudden darkness.

Returning alongside Agumon, Biyomon and Renamon, all saw Guilmon's suspicions were right, for once inside the four saw a set of imp-like monsters attacking the Gekomon guards, watching on to see the guards trying to fight back but were no match for such foes.

"Imp monsters!" Biyomon cried out.

"Then that means that the Dark Lord Impmon must have come back!" Renamon guessed, before acting on instinct as she and Guilmon rushed in and attacked, destroying one of the imps with a combination attack, while Agumon and Biyomon joined their power and defeated the secondary foe.

But certain there was far more than two mere minions to handle, Biyomon looked at her friends with a continued worry and stated. "We've gotta help the king!"

No objections were heard against Biyomon as the four quickly rushed into the main hall, finding ShogunGekomon ambushed by a bigger imp.

"Ahh. Help me!" He cried out from his throne with absolute fear, not wanting to wind up eaten by the beast or become another monster yet again.

"Don't worry your majesty we've got this." Agumon called, trying to assure the king, before focusing on the threat in the room.

"Pepper Breath!" He then announced, releasing a fireball from his maw, hitting the imp, which not only damaged the dark abomination, but the attack drew its attention, where it gave a fearsome bellow and tried to strike back, taking a swing at Agumon and the others, who all jumped back, avoiding the strike.

"Be careful!" The king suddenly called, before telling Guilmon and the others. "He has some strange magic to turn you against each other! You can tell if one of your friends is under the spell if their eyes go red!"

"Then one of us should go in the safe zone until we are cured." Guilmon suggested, refusing even the idea of having to fight his friends or them fighting him, dreading the image of a red eyed Renamon trying her hardest to destroy him.

"Mic Throw!" Biyomon then announced, throwing her mic from behind the beast and striking its back.

Though she could tell Biyomon gave it her all in their fights, there was a question on Renamon's mind.

"Biyomon, I've been meaning to ask, about your mic? Dosen't it get damaged when used against an enemy?" The vixen questioned, which made Biyomon smile and say happily. "Nope! It's one of those dent-proof microphones, so it's bash-proof."

"Ok then. That's handy to know." Agumon said, glad to know they wouldn't need to use any money for repairs, before attacking again, using his lightning magic to strike the imp monster from the side, earning another pain filled cry from the dark beast.

And with one slash, Guilmon finished off the monster, freeing the Digi-Core from within.

Looking around the room, Biyomon asked. "Is everybody ok? Nobody feel like hurting or turning against us?"

"I think we were lucky." Agumon replied, examining himself, before examining the area and questioning. "But where's the Dark Lord?"

"In the princess' chamber!" The head guard Gekomon suddenly called as he barged in the room, his body covered in various wounds, showing he had tried his hardest but was no match against such a foe.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Guilmon asked, quickly rushing up the stairs, followed by Agumon, Biyomon and Renamon, but found they were too late as they came across the princess' room, seeing Shoutmon was on the ground, his body lying in place, looking as though he was barely clinging to life, but Lunamon's body remained lifeless as it sat motionlessly against the wall.

"Is she…?" Renamon asked with concern, looking on as Guilmon knelt by Lunamon's side and knew her fate.

"Yeah. Her Digi-Core is gone. Dark Lord Impmon took it." Guilmon said in reply, hating that the villain had gotten what he wanted, but more-so that they had failed to stop him.

But as sad as the four were to see Lunamon drained of her very spirit, disbelief and embarrassment filled them when they noticed the shocked and frightened PrinceMamemon hiding under Lunamon's bed.

"Goodness gracious! What were those things?!" He cried as he ran out from his hiding spot, out of the room in tears and ran past the king, where he screamed. "Mumsy! Save me!"

"That's one patheic Mega Digimon." Biyomon commented, sweat dropping to see PrinceMamemon hadn't even put up a fight.

"Forget about him. We have other matters to attend." Renamon told Biyomon, before both girls turned, looking to see Agumon and Guilmon slowly helping Shoutmon to his feet, making sure not too go too fast, sensing he was in a greater amount of pain than his body expressed.

"Shoutmon, are you alright? What happened?" Guilmon asked, wanting details to what had occured.

"Dark Lord Impmon stole my beloved's Digi-Core… I saw him heading towards Nightmare Tower... south from here..." Shoutmon said through his groans, ignoring the pain in his body and wanting the heroes and heroines to know all the knowledge he could provide in order to save Lunamon.

"The Nightmare Tower huh?" Agumon asked, before looking out the remains of the window, looking in the distance and seeing a dark tower just south of the castle.

"I am scared... And even though I cannot fight as well as you, I must purse the vile fiend..." Shoutmon said, summoning up his courage as he looked upon Lunamon's body and said. "Please... wait for me, Lunamon."

"Shoutmon, wait!" Guilmon called out, trying to reason with Shoutmon, but found the red dragon Digimon ignore him, charging out of the room with determination.

"I am going to save the princess!" He called as he rushed past the king, who was still eating his meat, pausing for a moment as he watched Shoutmon run off.

"He's running to his doom unless we go after and help him." Biyomon said, worried for Shoutmon, knowing his heart was in the right place, but his head wasn't thinking clearly.

"Come on! To the tower!" Guilmon called out, knowing they had to not only save Lunamon, but also save Shoutmon from himself.

Traversing south, the four arrived at the dark tower, a dark and gloomy area that filled the four with dread.

"This place gives me the creeps. Feels like the ceiling is pressing down on me." Biyomon commented, which caused Guilmon to nod and say. "It's alright to admit you're scared."

"Me? Scared?" Biyomon laughed, trying to remain strong, which was tough when all fell silent.

"Yeah, actually. I am terrified." The avian Digimon then admitted, acting on her instincts as she wrapped her arms around the closest thing to comfort her, this instance being Agumon, who was surprised at Biyomon grabbing at him, before he calmly set his arms around her, rubbing her back.

"How surprisingly honest of you." Guilmon said, a bit surprised, but he was glad to see his friends remaining open and honest with him.

But remaining focused, Guilmon then said. "Now let's find Lunamon's Digi-Core and Shoutmon before he hurts himself and then burst out of here."

Remaining by Guilmon's side, fighting with the Hazard Digimon, the four battled their way through a legion of monsters, but eventually came to a halt, where Agumon then found himself lost in the darkness.

"Hey, who turned out the light?" Agumon called in confusion as he walked a little to the right, trying to feel his way around the area, trying to find something to turn on or tell where he was. "Where is everyone?"

"Happy Birthday!" Biyomon suddenly cheered as the lights turned on, confusing Agumon, which increased as Guilmon and Renamon tossed paper confetti in the air.

"Here is something from all of us." Biyomon then said happily as she then held up a cake, which looked irresistible to Agumon.

"Aw, thanks guys" Agumon said in a grateful reply, accepting the cake, before he got a little puzzled and confused as he quietly asked himself. "Wait… is it really today?"

Even in a gloomy tower, they did find a good inn inside.

"Where did all these inns come from? It that everywhere we've been?" Agumon asked Biyomon in their room, while eating his cake.

"Best not explain the logic." Biyomon said in reply, before she guessed. "I think they might be check points after our travels."

"Sounds decent to me." Agumon said with a shrug, curiousness coming to mind as he let out. "I wonder how Guilmon and Renamon are coping in their room?"

"Well Renamon fancied a bath, so she asked Guilmon to help wash her." Biyomon replied, gaining a smirk as she added. "Namely around her sexy body and have his hands on her."

"Huh. Kinky." Agumon muttered to himself.

In their room, Renamon was soaking in the bath, letting the warm water heat her body, causing her to give a content sigh, but more so at the feel of Guilmon's hands upon her being, washing her back.

"Don't you think I should give you some privacy? I know we share the same room all the time but..." Guilmon began to say, feeling a little embarrassed at his position, only to stop as Renamon gave him a seductive smile.

"I am fine. Besides, we spent a lot of time together. Plus, you've seen my nude body before so it's alright." Renamon replied with a continued smile, which faded as she then told Guilmon. "And I want you to be with me. I fear something might happen to us."

Confused, curious and a little worried, Guilmon asked. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I have a horrid feeling we won't be together forever." Renamon said in reply.

"Don't say that. Of course we'll be together." Guilmon assured as he moved his arms around Renamon, rubbing her breasts gently, caressing her orbs and saying with a continued care and sincerity. "I'll keep you, Agumon and Biyomon protected. It's my duty as a leader to protect you."

At the reply, Renamon smiled, feeling Guilmon's words calming her and removing her worries, leaving nothing but positive emotions to fill her being.

After a quick rest, the four pressed on, where Guilmon then stopped as he spotted Shoutmon ahead, seeing the red dragon Digimon in a conflict, against a creature that held Lunamon's Digi-Core inside, looking like a giant ape-like general with massive arms and fists.

"Give the princess' Digi-Core back!" Shoutmon demanded as he attacked the beast with his mic, but did no damage to the monster, who just ignored Shoutmon and actually spoke.

"What beauty." It said.

"Hey!" Shoutmon yelled, annoyed to be ignored as he cast his hand in flame and attacked again.

"Fiery Fastball!" Shoutmon announced, putting his determination within his attack as he threw the flame as a fireball, only for it to collide with the dark creature, but deal no damage to its form.

"To think the Dark Lord would grace with me with a beautiful Digi-Core." The monster said, admiring the unique energies fueling its being, which made Shoutmon snap

"Give it back!" He yelled, getting the monster's attention, where it huffed and stated. "This Core is mine now, so I won't get it back!"

"Why you! Bellow Blaster!" Shoutmon retaliated, yelling into his mic and sending a shockwave throughout the area, continuing to push himself past his limits for Lunamon's sake.

But it still did nothing.

"You'll never get it back!" The general then declared, attacking back as it slammed a fist into Shoutmon's chest, knocking Shoutmon aside and crashing into a pillar, where the red dragon lay in defeat.

'Lunamon...' He thought, groaning from the pain and frustration that he was unable to save the one he loved.

"Shoutmon!" Agumon then called out in concern as the general rose his fists, ready to finish him.

"We cannot let him die! We must save him!" Biyomon called, refusing to allow Shoutmon and his love for Lunamon perish, where she glowed in pink aura.

From Biyomon's light, Guilmon, Renamon and Agumon agreed and all four were consumed by their energies, causing the general to turn his focus off of Shoutmon and to the new threats.

"Guilmon Digivolve to… Growlmon!"

"Renamon Digivolve to… Kyubimon!"

"Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon!"

"Biyomon Digivolve to… Birdramon!"

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon quickly announced after her Digivolution, flapping her wings and sending out a wave of flame at their enemy, knocking the general back, actually damaging him.

"Y... You guys…" Shoutmon groaned at the sight of Growlmon and the others, amazed to see they had arrived, while also in awe at their power.

"You've done all you can, Shoutmon. Leave the rest to us." Growlmon said, trying to reason with the dragon Digimon, who looked down at himself, conflicted feelings filling him, for he wanted to save Lunamon, but he wanted to do it himself.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon then announced, casting her tails in flame and releasing them as a series of blue fireballs.

"Sword Slash!" Growlmon called, joining in on the fight as he slashed at the monster, cutting at the beast with his blade.

"Giga Lightning!" Greymon followed up, displaying his continued magical power as he called forth a surge of thunder from his staff.

From the attacks, the general glared and struck back, striking his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked all four Champions back, before going after Growlmon.

But before Growlmon could be harmed, Kyubimon rolled up into a ball and slammed the monster back.

"Fire Flap!" Birdramon followed up as she let out a proud and mighty call, casting off an array of fire from her wings to knock more damage into the beast.

Still curled into her ball, Kyubimon rolled around, before consuming herself in blue flame, where she announced. "Dragon Wheel!"

Releasing the flame, it took form of a dragon as it struck the monster, damaging it further.

But with the attacks taken, the general tried to give it back.

Launching his fists at Kyubimon, he tried to pummel the vixen, but found Growlmon cut in, blocking with his sword to protect her.

And though Growlmon took some damage, he was glad he had kept Kyubimon safe.

"Hey, ugly! We came for that Digi-Core and we aren't leaving until we have it. Nova Flame!" Greymon bellowed, releasing a great onslaught of flame from his maw, striking the beast in the side, which left the general in a greatly enraged state, where it was about to go berserk, about to attack Greymon.

However...

"Twin Fireball Strike!" All heard a voice of great might call, before two massive fireballs shot from the side and blasted the beast, right in the face, which left it screaming at the pain, while Growlmon and the others were left confused, wondering who had cast off such an attack, before turning and looking where Shoutmon had fallen, looking to see a Digimon cast in golden armour in his place.

Confused, Kyubimon asked. "Who is he? And where's Shoutmon?"

"Believe it or not, I think that is Shoutmon." Birdramon said in reply, picking up the same undying loyalty toward Lunamon within the new Digimon, leaving the others in awe.

"Actually it's OmniShoutmon..." The golden Digimon corrected, panting heavily as he stated. "I promised Lunamon I would save her... I won't break my promise... I must… save… the princess…"

Though his will was strong, his body had taken too much and he then fell to his knees, reverting back to Shoutmon.

"For a brief second, he Digivolved without knowing it." Greymon said, impressed by Shoutmon's fighting spirit.

"Heh. Good work, Shoutmon. We'll finish it here." Growlmon said, also impressed, before focusing on their enemy, where he announced. "This is it, everyone! Let's end this before that monster get its sight back."

"Meteor Wing!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Twin Fox Inferno!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

Combining all four attacks into one massive stream of flame, it struck the general monster, consuming its being and leaving it screaming in the flame, where it was unable to withstand all the power and was burnt to a crisp, leaving behind Lunamon's Digi-Core.

"Thank you so much." The Core said happily, grateful for her freedom, before floating toward Shoutmon.

"And thank you, Shoutmon." She said, smiling at the red dragon Digimon as she told him."I'll see you soon."

As Lunamon's Digi-Core floated back to the castle, Shoutmon smiled, as did Growlmon and the others.

"We did it! We won!" Birdramon called out, proud of herself and her friends, sensing they were getting stronger with each battle.

"Yeah, and you Digivolved. I am proud of you." Greymon said with a sincerity in his voice that made Birdramon smile and blush.

"Mwhahahahahahahaha!"

"That voice... Dark Lord Impmon!" Growlmon let out with a growl, making all four turn to see Dark Lord Impmon over the balcony, realizing the dark being had watched the fight.

And from his expression, he was not very happy on the outcome.

"Oh, you've defeated one of my loyal servants! There goes my good mood! You'll pay for this! Mark my words, you'll pay! Just you wait!" Dark Lord Impmon declared, before flying off to the east, leaving Growlmon and the others behind.

"He's gone. He's going to the next area." Kyubimon said, looking in the direction, where she informed. "And I happen to know it is the desert area of Sand Zone."

"Then we go after him, after we make sure that the princess is alright." Growlmon said in reply, wanting to stop the evil, but also wanting to ensure Lunamon was unharmed.

With their battle done, the four returned to their Rookie forms and went to check on Shoutmon.

"Thank you for saving me again." Shoutmon said in gratitude as Guilmon and Agumon helped him up, before he said sadly. "But this time I was more than useless."

"Don't say that. You put up a brave fight in order to save Lunamon." Biyomon said in reply, trying to boost Shoutmon's spirits. "Plus, you Digivolved for a brief second."

"Yeah, that fight would've lasted forever if you hadn't blinded him." Agumon added.

"I… I digivolved?" Shoutmon asked in surprise, vaguely recalling a shining gold light and a new energy filling him, where Guilmon nodded and told him. "You Digivolved to OmniShoutmon, and with something to fight for, I am confident you will awaken that power fully eventually."

"I guess so." Shoutmon replied, wondering how he would call upon that power again, before more important matters came to mind.

"Still, at least the princess is safe. Let's check up on her ." Shoutmon suggested, where the four nodded in agreement and quickly left the tower and back to the castle, finding that in her room, Lunamon's Digi-Core entered her body, causing Lunamon to moan a little as she slowly opened her eyes and woke up, her sight filled with those who had saved her.

"I am so happy. Oh, thank you. You don't know how it feels to have my Core back in my body" Lunamon said in gratitude, bowing in respect to Guilmon and the others.

"You four came through for us again it seems." ShogunGekomon cut in, where all turned to face the king and saw the big smile on his face.

And showing his gratitude, ShogunGekomon then held up a huge bag of gold and said. "The least we can do is reward you. Take it."

"Thank you, your majesty." Guilmon said as he accepted the gold and put it in his bag.

"We're also impressed by you, Shoutmon." ShogunGekomon then said, looking upon Shoutmon, where the red dragon Digimon just remained silent.

"But your majesty, truly… I did nothing." Shoutmon finally said, feeling he was not deserving of praise.

"Nonsense, boy. We saw you rush off to save the princess in her hour of need." ShogunGekomon said, unable to stop smiling.

"And in light of your noble deed… Well, we might see our way to allowing your relationship with the princess." He then added, which stunned Shoutmon and Lunamon at first, before the words registered in their heads, now knowing they could be together.

"Oh, Lunamon!" Shoutmon let out, grabbing Lunamon's hips and spinning her around, looking at her with a warm smile and nothing but love.

"Oh, Shoutmon!" Lunamon said back, expressing the same feelings as her beloved as she moved in and met Shoutmon's lips in a loving kiss, one Shoutmon eagerly returned.

At the display of their affection, Guilmon and Renamon clapped in celebration, Agumon leapt for joy, while Biyomon cried tears of joy, all four so pleased to see the pair now able to love each other and not have anything stand in their way

But an even greater surprise to Guilmon and Agumon was when Renamon and Biyomon both moved in and kissed their respective beloved on the cheek, leaving both boys blushing.

"All's well it seems." ShogunGekomon said, glad to see his daughter so happy, as well as the four expressing deeper feeling of their own, before confessing himself. "To be honest, PrinceMamemon was not one I really hoped for a son in law… What a pathetic one he turned out to be."

"Tell me about it." Shoutmon said after breaking his kiss with Lunamon, holding her close to his chest as he then told the others. "The second the darkness showed up, he tried to hide behind Lunamon before crawling under her bed."

During the celebration of Lunamon and Shoutmon being one, None were aware that PrinceMamemon was watching, where he cried in defeat and ran out of the castle.

"Mumsy…" He sobbed.

Though glad to see the king, Shoutmon and Lunamon all so happy, Guilmon and the others knew they had more to do before they could relax.

"We're off to the Sand Zone now. Dark Lord Impmon is heading there" Guilmon informed.

"Then be off with you and best of luck." ShogunGekomon said, munching his meat and granting them permission to leave.

"All of you. Thank you. Take care" Shoutmon said still hugging Lunamon making the heroes nod and leave.

The Sand Zone was beyond the Acid Frontier as the four Digimon made their way on the pathway towards their destination.

"I am glad things worked out as they did in the end." Renamon commented with a smile, her words agreed by Guilmon, who nodded and said. "Yeah. Shoutmon and Lunamon deserve each other."

"But before we cross into the Sand Zone, do you think we should take a rest at the next inn so we'll be more prepared for this new area?" Biyomon asked.

"Sounds good to me." Agumon replied with a smile, looking forward to some rest.

After arriving at the inn at the border, Guilmon and Renamon were sharing a room again, with Agumon and Biyomon in another.

All four getting as much sleep as they could, knowing things would continue to grow harder with Dark Lord Impmon's advances.

However...

When Guilmon woke up the next morning, Renamon was not by his side, concerning him a little.

Though he knew Renamon was tough, it was not like her to leave without some form of detail as to where she would head off.

"Huh? Where did she…?" Guilmon began to question, before realizing that he couldn't sense Agumon or Biyomon too.

Confused and worried further, Guilmon exited his room and called. "Where is everyone? Where'd they go? Renamon? Agumon? Biyomon?"

"_Guilmon, this is your spirit calling. It seems you're not having the best of time. I am afraid Dark Lord Impmon attacked you while you were sleeping. He spirited away your friends. Snuck in your rooms, grabbed them by the tails and kidnapped them._" The voice informed, shocking Guilmon at this most horrid of news.

"He kidnapped them?! Where?!" Guilmon asked in a panick.

"_Even I cannot tell you where he taken them. But if you hurry, you might be able to find them_."

"Then there's no time to lose!" Guilmon stated, ready to fight, but saw all his equipment had vanished, along with his warrior skills.

Stunned, Guilmon looked at his claws, feeling a lack of power within himself as he let out. "Wait, what…?"

"_Oh, and he put a curse on you to seal away your powers too. So there's that little hurdle._" The spirit added.

"He whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt?!" Guilmon let out, both shocked and highly irked, feeling as if Dark Lord Impmon was either toying with him or cheating in their endeavour.

"_Don't worry. Your Digivolution is still secure, but facing the darkness as you are now will be difficult. So I shall bestow you a new power. Choose_."

Thinking for a moment, Guilmon gave his answer.

"I'll be a Mage, just to honour Agumon." Guilmon said, where he then glowed with a red aura, gaining a mage hat and wand.

"_Go forth, Mage Guilmon._" The voice said, causing Guilmon to nod, before he looked outside the window and said silently. "Renamon, Agumon, Biyomon. I will rescue you, I promise."

Picking up his duffel bag and wasting no time, Guilmon entered the next step of his journey through the Sand Zone.

Meanwhile, in a dark and rocky region of the Digitopia, Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon were lying on the ground, before all gave off small moans as all regained consciousness.

"Where are we?" Renamon asked with concern, rubbing her tail as it still hurt a little.

"All I remember is Dark Lord Impmon attacking us in the inn, yanking us by the tails and doing something to the inn." Agumon said, rubbing his tail too.

"That fiend must have dropped us here." Biyomon guessed, brushing her tail feathers, feeling anger and worry at their situation, feelings Agumon and Renamon shared, before the foxy Digimon noticed something.

"Wait… where's Guilmon?" She asked.

"Guilmon?" Agumon called as all looked through the area, before saying. "There's no sign of him."

"Do you think Dark Lord Impmon...?" Biyomon began to say with worry, before Renamon cut in, shaking her head and saying. "No. Guilmon is strong and wouldn't go down without a fight. He must have been spared. My guess is we are just bait to lure him here."

"That means he's all alone now." Agumon said, worried for his friend.

"True, but Guilmon can look after himself." Biyomon said, putting her belief in Guilmon, where she stated. "I know he'll come and save us."

"Yeah, no doubt. We can always count on Guilmon to come through for us." Agumon agreed.

"Guilmon…" Renamon said, looking to the dark skies as she moved her right paw on her chest and whispered. "Please stay safe, my beloved."


	6. New Land, Allies and a Menacing Genie

Chapter 6: New Land. New Allies and a Menacing Genie

Crossing the Sand Zone, Guilmon looked in the hot sky, finding himself missing Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon, who has been diginapped by Dark Lord Impmon not too long ago.

"I cannot believe he kidnapped my friends like that." Guilmon said, clenching his claws into fists, before feeling some worry as he then thought with worry. "Renamon… Agumon… Biyomon… be alright please..."

At the next inn, Guilmon lay on the bed all alone, feeling depressed at the loss of those he had grown so close to, but was a little distracted when he heard somebody knocking at his door.

"_Is it tough travelling alone?_" The familiar voice that had guided Guilmon along his adventure then asked with a friendly and understanding voice, where Guilmon just nodded.

"_Well thanks to your patience. I got a new adventurer to join you on your quest._" The voice said, where Guilmon rose from his bed and asked. "New allies? But what about Renamon and the others?"

"_Relax. You need a new travelling companion for this new land. You will rescue Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon in due time. They are not the type to be defeated so easily._" The voice assured Guilmon, before calling with a welcoming tone "_Alright, you may come in_."

At this, the door opened and another attractive female Digimon entered the room, which Guilmon examined, looking at the Digimon which looked similar to a white Egyptian cat, who was wearing large lime yellow and red striped gloves that had thick black claws sticking out of them.

The feline Digimon had tufts of purple hair on the tips of its ears, reminiscent of a caracal, while its tail had purple stripes running along it, where a Holy Ring was set near the end.

And just like Renamon and Biyomon, this female Digimon also had an anthro body, showing off a set huge boobs, which looked to be around an E-cup.

Her body exposed plenty of her figure, including her belly button and her buttocks.

But as amazing as this new Digimon was, in Guilmon's mind, there was no Digimon as beautiful as Renamon.

**Gatomon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Animal**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

"Hi there, cutie." Gatomon grinned, teasing Guilmon a little as she approached the red dino Digimon, closing the distance between them as she wrapped an arm around Guilmon's being and allowed her other to run along his chest.

"I am Gatomon, and as you can see I am a cat Digimon." She said, continuing to flirt with Guilmon, expecting him to melt at her charms, but found Guilmon was different when compared to the other males she had met in the past.

"I'm Guilmon. And from what I can see, you defiantly are a cat." Guilmon said, the close contact not only allowing him to see Gatomon's figure, but it allowed him to see the feline was unarmed.

"But where are your weapons?" He asked, the question causing Gatomon to grin.

"Silly. I fight like a cat. My claws are my weapons." Gatomon replied with a flirtatious wink, resuming to trace her claws softly along Guilmon's body as she purred. "I am not sure about how useful I can be, but I'll do my best to please you."

"Don't worry. I know you will." Guilmon said in reply with a confident smile, continuing to puzzle Gatomon.

'What's with this guy? I am all over him and he hasn't made a single move.' Gatomon thought, hiding a sly smile as she thought. 'Interesting. I wonder what is in his bag.'

"_Gatomon might be a Champion Level Digimon, but she isn't very experienced in combat, so get to know her well and help her achieve her potential_." The voice said, confidence within Guilmon, who nodded in reply.

"_I also called two new members to join you, but they are running late but they turn up soon. Until you rescued your captured friends, have fun travelling with your new team_" the voice said, keeping Guilmon occupied and in thought, which allowed Gatomon to casually walk over to the bed, before rummaging through his bag, wondering what she could find within.

"Wow. She is sexy." Gatomon said as she came across the Renamon doll, unable to help herself as she began to play with it, not only hugging it between her boobs, but rubbing at the doll's chest, where she looked at Guilmon, grinned and asked. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No wonder my charms aren't doing much to you." The feline then commented, examining the doll's shapely figure, which made Guilmon blush.

"Gatomon! Renamon gave me that! She worked on it, placing her love in trying to make that for me, so give that back and stop handling it like it's some perverted toy you can play with!" Guilmon quickly called, blushing at the suggestive poses Gatomon was forcing the doll in, including lifting the doll's tail and lightly slapping its butt with one of her claws.

"Don't worry, hot stuff. I know she is one of our companions who was kidnapped, so I'll help you rescue her and the others. You can count on me." Gatomon grinned as she handed the doll back to Guilmon, which made Guilmon smile at her.

"Thanks. But this isn't going to be all fun and games. I am counting on you" Guilmon said, seriousness filling his voice, which made Gatomon nod.

"I told you that you can count on me." Gatomon replied, where Guilmon thought the feline was being serious, but saw her slump back into the devious state as she lay on Guilmon's bed, patting the side and asked. "So care to join me for the night?"

'This'll be a long night.' Guilmon thought as he knew he had no choice but join her, certain that even if he was to try and sleep in the second bed, Gatomon would join him, where the red dino Digimon got onto his bed, pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest, but found Gatomon curl up to him, resting her body closely to his.

-The next day-

After managing to get a good night's sleep, some surprise and confusion filling Guilmon as he woke up to see Gatomon on his chest, before she reminded him as to who she was, the pair made their way to the next area.

However, Guilmon was at some surprise when he saw Wizardmon, searching through the sand with a grim expression.

"Where did it go? I can't find it anywhere. But it has to be around here." Wizardmon muttered to himself

"Wizardmon?" Guilmon called as he and Gatomon approached him, catching the attention of the wizard Digimon.

"Oh, it's you." Wizardmon said, glad to see Guilmon, while sensing that the Hazard Digimon had gotten far stronger since their last encounter, where Wizardmon said with pride. "I heard about your exploits. Like having a whole kingdom for example. Excellent work."

"Ahahaha." Guilmon chuckled and blushed, allowing his modesty to take over, knowing he couldn't have gotten anywhere as close without his friends.

And though she was new, Gatomon bowed, seeing Wizardmon as an ally, where she said. "Pleased to meet you. I am Gatomon. I am with Guilmon until we can save Agumon, Biyomon and Guilmon's girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Guilmon blurted out, embarrassed at Gatomon's reply, before the feline giggled knowing the bond between the dino and foxy very well.

Though glad to see Guilmon, Wizardmon had to ask. "By the way, you haven't seen a lamp around here have you?"

"A lamp?" Guilmon asked back, shaking his head and saying. "No. Sorry."

"I see. The thing I lost is an important lamp, and it is very dangerous. If you see it, whatever you do, do not touch it" Wizardmon said with a seriousness in his voice.

"You've got it," Gatomon said in reply, where Wizardmon nodded, trusting the pair, before he took his leave.

"You know, walking on the sand can be tough on the legs?" Guilmon then asked as he tapped his feet on the sand.

"But look on the bright side. You'll be working on your core muscles even more." Gatomon said, eyeing Guilmon's muscular legs, which made Guilmon sigh and say. "That's not much of a bright side."

While the duo continued to traverse within the desert, another of Dark Lord Impmon's abominations showed up, a cactus monster, which Gatomon tried to take down with her claws, leaving deep cuts along the creature's body, leaving Guilmon impressed.

He could see she fought like a actual ally cat, using her speed and her more beastly instincts to get the upper hand against their foe.

And with the cactus monster already damaged, Guilmon used his new wand to cast forth a pyro spell, destroying the beast in an array of flame and freeing the Digi-Core imprisoned within.

'Cute, handsome, brave, smart and strong. This Renamon sure hit the jackpot.' Gatomon thought as she eyed Guilmon, watching as he showed a more caring side to the spirited form, helping it move on and find its rightful body.

After ensuring the spirit knew which way to go, Guilmon and Gatomon returned to their quest, where the pair travelled for what felt like hours through the unforgiving sands and the unyielding sun.

"Ugh, it's so hot! Can someone turn off the stupid sun?" Guilmon groaned, wiping some sweat off of his forehead.

"Just leave it to me and my superpowers." Gatomon proclaimed, where Guilmon looked at her in surprise and had to ask. "What do you mean by superpowers?"

"Just stand back and watch." Gatomon replied with a grin as she then lift up her right leg up to her knee, held her arms out and waved her arms around, her breasts moving around with her body's gyration, before the feline gave off a small humming sound, leapt up back on her feet and declared. "Bam! That did the trick."

But with the heat still consuming the land, Guilmon crossed his arms and pointed out. "Nothing is happening."

"Well yeah. It takes about six more hours for it to take full effect." Gatomon replied with a laugh, where Guilmon fell to the ground at this realization, before yelling and pointing out. "That's just the sunset!"

Despite Gatomon's antics, the pair managed to eventually arrive at the next inn, where they had encountered several more abominations that Dark Lord Impmon had sent to try and dispose of them, but found Gatomon made short work of them, surprising Guilmon that Gatomon could be so confident in one aspect, but seem so flirtatious and distracted in another.

"You know. You really surprised me with your skills." Guilmon confessed as he and Gatomon sat down to eat, where the feline Digimon smiled and said. "It was no trouble. And if you run out of magic points, I can help you gain more by rubbing my body against you."

Before Guilmon could ask, they were joined by another Digimon who sat opposite of Guilmon with a giant pizza.

The Digimon in question was a small flying creature resembling a guinea pig that had light blue eyes, huge bat-like wings, which Guilmon guessed were also its ears, and a short, stubby tail.

The underside of the Digimon's belly was a light cream color, while its back and head were a light shade of orange.

But what stood out were the goggles resting atop his head, as well as the flask strapped around a belt that Guilmon guessed was his choice for a weapon.

**Patamon**

**Type: Rookie**

**Type: Mammal**

**Attributes: Vaccine/Free/Data**

"Well hello there, handsome..." Gatomon purred as he saw the Digimon and immediately took a liking to him, wanting to see how he would react to her charms.

"Hello there Miss. Gatomon. I am glad I finally managed ot track you both down. I am Patamon and I am a Scientist." The Patamon said with a smile, before looking at the red dino Digimon, continuing to show his friendliness as he said. "I take it you're Guilmon right?"

"Yes I am." Guilmon replied, wondering who this Digimon was, before it clicked in his head.

"Oh, I get it! You're the second new team member of mine." He then said, which made Patamon smile, nod and say in reply. "That's right. The voice in the sky told me about you. I look forward to travelling with you."

"Oh? So you're one of our new buddies? Guilmon, may I have permission to sleep with him please?" Gatomon asked with kitty cute eyes.

"Haha. Sure. I can sense a special bond between you two." Guilmon replied, causing Gatomon to give off a joyful cheer, before moving closer to Patamon, wrapping her arms around his body, where his face was buried in her breasts, not that she minded.

"Wow. You're a feisty one huh?" Patamon commented, managing to pull his head from out of Gatomon's cleavage.

"Anyway, have some pizza. My treat." Patamon then offered, strengthing the bond of his new allies as the three began to feast.

After the Digimon rested, recharging and preparing to continue in their search for Renamon and the others, Patamon being informed on the situation that night by Gatomon, the three headed out, but far away from them was PrinceMamemon, who was all alone in the desert after losing Lunamon to Shoutmon, still all moody at his loss.

"Why, Princess Lunamon? Why choose him?" He questioned sadly.

"Hello there." An enticing female voice not far from PrinceMamemon then said, where he turned and saw a golden lamp floating in front of him.

"I am a humble spirit, guardian of this great desert. I was minding my own business until a evil mage trapped me in this lamp." The lamp, more accurately, the creature within the lamp informed, giving off a cute giggle as she asked. "Would you kindly let me out?"

Of course, the voice inside the lamp was lying but PrinceMamemon didn't know as he then said "I don't know…"

"I'll grant you a wish, anything you want of you heart's desire." The being within the lamp offered, before the lamp leap into PrinceMamemon's hands. "I can make that Lunamon princess for head over heels for you, but all you had to do is rub the lamp so I can make that come true."

PrinceMamemon took the words to heart and rubbed the lamp, where a puff of blue smoke emitted from the lamp, before a cat-like creature with a veil over her mouth emerged, showing off her figure, where she wore a red bra but still showing her cleavage, had tons of jewelry decorating her claw-like fingers, arms, neck and her forehead.

Her red hair was tied into a set of braids, she also has twin tails, she wore baggy pants, and with her freedom, she immediately relaxed her body as she summoned and sat on on a magical blue cloud.

**Beastmon**

**Type: Ultimate**

**Type: Beast**

**Attributes: Virus**

"Hahahaha! Free at last!" Beastmon called joyously, raising herself up from her cloud and took in her sights.

"Excuse me, peasant. I believe you owe me my wish." PrinceMamemon said, crossing his arms and expecting Lunamon to suddenly appear, hearts in her eyes and practically all over PrinceMamemon.

But with the lack of the princess, PrinceMamemon knew something was off.

"You believed that? I was only kidding." Beastmon said as she turned away and called with excitement. "Now it's been so long. Time for some fun! Time for a party at Nesdor. See ya later!"

As the deceiving Beastmon headed off, PrinceMamemon tried to chase after her, continuing to get what he had wished for, but he was ignored, leaving him to slump back into despair.

"You again? What are you up to now?" Guilmon's voice called out as he, Gatomon and Patamon approached him, wondering what troubles he had just released.

Curious, Patamon asked. "You know him?"

"He's a coward who tried to win Princess Lunamon's heart back at Digihorne." Guilmon said in reply, before adding. "But after he allowed Dark Lord Impmon to steal her away, he was cast out and the princess was allowed to marry Shoutmon, the Digimon she had loved ever since they were young)."

"You." PrinceMamemon said, recognising Guilmon. "I was minding my own business. I did nothing wrong."

"Here, keep this! Without a genie, it's just a piece of junk." He added as he shoved the lamp into Guilmon's hands.

Looking at the lamp, Gatomon asked with curiosity and worry. "Isn't that the lamp that the Great Sage asked us to keep an eye out for?"

Guilmon nodded, before giving it a light shake.

"It's empty." He said as he felt nothing inside, just before realizing PrinceMamemon had caused another disaster, where the Hazard Digimon glared at him and questioned. "What did you do?"

Though he wanted answers, looking at PrinceMamemon, Guilmon saw the proclaimed prince on his knees, again weeping over the loss of Lunamon and crying for his mother.

"I think it's best we leave him." Patamon suggetsed, figuring they would get the answers they wanted if they were to look for them themselves, felelings Gatomon shared, before she and Patamon looked at the distressed form of PrinceMamemon and muttered together. "What a baby."

"You have no idea." Guilmon replied with a sigh, recalling him whimpering as he ran out the castle when Lunamon and Shoutmon were finally allowed to marry.

Reaching the town of Nesdor, the three Digimon saw many different Digimon inside, which included the beautiful dancer Beautymon, the old man Jijimon, the worried explorer Gatchmon, the shady family merchants Gazimon and his Etemon boss, the prickly couple Leomon and his wife IceLeomon who always seemed to argue with each other and finally the Desert Celebrity, Dorumon.

"Oh the humanity… The Genie Beastmon from came from the lamp attacked us with her terrible magic. And then ran off with all my hard earned gold." Dorumon said, scratching his head as he wondered. "What in the world would a genie need with gold anyway?"

Though it was a good question, Gatomon had one of her own, where she asked. "Did you say Genie Beastmon?"

The Dorumon nodded, before telling her, Patamon and Guilmon. "She was always causing trouble around here, making mischief until the Great Sage Wizardmon came and sucked her back into her lamp, ending her chaotic reign."

"But I have no idea who would be dumb enough to free her." The purple dragon Digimon then said, leaving Guilmon and the others sighing in regret.

'PrinceMamemon freed her. That bloated, balloon shaped buffoon.' Guilmon thought, part of him wanting to find PrinceMamemon and give him a real reason to cry for his mother after the beating he deserved.

But with this Beastmon on the loose, Guilmon would have to wait.

"Say, you lot seem to be battle hardened warriors." Dorumon commented, before saying. "I hate to ask, but could you please go and get my gold back?"

"I know it might seem like a trivial thing to ask, but that gold is really important to me. It has been in my family for generations, and what I can spare, I use to help feed the town's folk." Dorumon then said, revealing his motives to be completely selfless, where Guilmon, Gatomon and Patamon felt they had to do the right thing.

"Which way did this witch go?" Gatomon asked, somewhat jealous of the figure that Beastmon was showing off.

"Her hideout is the Underground Cave, beyond the rocky fields over there." Dorumon said, pointing to the east of the village, before adding. "Be careful. If the heat doesn't get you, Beastmon's traps surely will."

"We will." Patamon promised, which caused Guilmon and Gatomon to nod, though in his mind, Guilmon had to admit. 'Man, a hero's work is never done.'

As the three prepared themselves, they headed out of town to find Beastmon and put an end to her mischief, ready to set things right.

And even though they were going to face an all powerful Genie, looking at the lamp, Guilmon was certain that was the key to return Beastmon back to her rightful prison.


	7. Teaching Beastmon a Lesson

Chapter 7: Teaching Beastmon a Lesson

Just as they reached the mountain region of the Sand Zone, the three heroes were ambushed by some mole-like monsters, where Gatomon rushed in to attack with her claws, but to her shock, the mole she had set her sights upon ducked back in his hole to avoid her strike.

"I fought them before back at Digihome. Those pesky buggers duck under their hole to evade attack sometimes." Guilmon informed, which caused Gatomon to whine "But that's not fair."

While agreeing with Gatomon, Patamon knew that when it came to fighting, there would be times when the odds would be against their favour, but he knew they still had to fight.

"Unstable Formula!" Patamon called shaking his flask and squirting green liquid on the monsters, causing them to hiss at the stinging sensation they felt as the liquid came into contact with their beings.

But retaliating, one of the mole monster then picked up a huge rock and threw it at Gatomon, who was distracted by Guilmon's words and was hit, crying out as she was sent back several feet, where she remained on her stomach, while her HP bar had collapsed.

"Gatomon!" Guilmon called with concern as he rushed to her aid, unsure how he could help the feline Digimon, but his devotion to his friends blinded him to that fact.

Patamon was also shocked to see his friend, his secret crush, seemingly defeated, before feeling something building inside of him, a dormant power that he then released.

"NO!" Patamon all but screamed, before the energy within him cast around his being as a powerful yellow aura, where he then announced. "Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!"

"Patamon..." Guilmon could only say at the sight of Patamon's Digivolution, sensing that it was his care for Gatomon that had allowed him to gain such power.

And certain that Angemon could handle their enemies, Guilmon remained by Gatomon's side, using a revive chip to restore Gatomon's HP and tend to her injuries.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon let out with might, casting his hand in pure light and firing it as a blast from his fist, wiping out two of the monsters, freeing the Digi-Core and leaving one remaining.

As the effects of the revive chip kicked in, with Gatomon groaning a little as consciousness returned to her, she was left amazed at the first sight she saw.

"Whoa! Is that Patamon?" Gatomon asked, sensing Patamon spirit within the angelic Digimon, but was puzzled as to what could have awoken such a power.

Guilmon was about to reply, to tell Gatomon that seeing her harmed was the key to Patamon's Digivolution, but was cut from his words when Angemon yelled in warning. "Guilmon, behind you!"

Turning around, Guilmon saw the last mole monster, where it was about to strike, only to suddenly halt in its actions when a throwing knife appeared, slicing clean through the monster, destroying the darkness and freeing the Digi-Core within, marking their victory.

But at their victory, Angemon had to ask. "Just how did that happen?"

"Score one for the Vee Man!" Came a cheerful voice, where Guilmon turned to see the last of his new allies had appeared, looking to be a bipedal dragon Digimon similar to him, only his skin was blue and his ears were more of a curved horn shape compared to his bat-like ears.

The new Digimon had a white coloration in its belly, a small horn on its nose, a yellow V shaped mark on its forehead and two yellow upside-down triangle marks under its eyes.

And among the bandana, goggles and throwing knife in his possession, there was a continued grin on the Digimon's face, one of confidence and of friendship.

**Veemon**

**Type: Rookie**

**Type: Free**

**Attributes: Nature Spirit**

At seeing Veemon, though they were glad to have received his help, Gatomon felt herself drawn to Angemon, looking as he reverted back to Patamon, who approached Gatomon slowly.

"Are you ok, Gatomon?" Patamon asked softly, leaving Gatomon smiling, her heart melting as she stared at the Rookie Level Digimon.

"Wow, Patamon, you Digivolve just for me? You're so amazing." Gatomon said with a small sexy purr in her tone, which made Patamon blush deep red and say with modesty. "Stop it. You're embarrassing me. I was just making sure that those monsters didn't hurt you anymore. I... I don't what I'd do if I lost you."

"Oh, Patamon..." Gatomon let out, finding Patamon's sweet and caring personality continuing to charm her, part of her believing if Patamon continued to keep it up, he could just ask anything of her and she would be compelled to see to the Digimon's desires.

But even though he was glad to see Patamon and Gatomon seemingly on a deeper level in their relationship, Guilmon ignored the pair and focused on Veemon.

"Please to meet you. I'm Veemon." Veemon said with a continued grin, before offering his hand out, a gesture of friendship as he said. "You're Guilmon, right? That voice thingy has told me about all you've done and how cool you are. I just hope I can live up to your expectations."

"You already defeated another of Dark Lord Impmon's monsters, so you have my thanks." Guilmon replied with a smile of his own, before embracing Veemon's hand, shaking it and welcoming the enthusiastic Digimon within their team.

"Looks like our fourth member has shown up." Patamon then said with smile, where he and Gatomon greeted Veemon, they too thanking him for the help.

"Nice to meet you too, Patamon." Veemon said, before noticing the female of their group.

"Whoa. That Gatomon is a babe." Veemon let out, eyeing Gatomon's figure, namely her breasts, before rubbing Patamon's back and teasing. "Shame she's taken by you. But if she was single, I wouldn't mind taking a shot at the feisty feline."

"Hehehe. I might be Patamon's girl, but I am welcome to share sometimes." Gatomon replied with an enticing wink, shaking her boobs a bit teasing all males present, before saying "But if you think I am sexy, you should see Guilmon's girl, Renamon. She's the hottest thing since the sun."

"Gatomon, stop it, please!" Guilmon said, getting frustrated and embarrassed at the suggestions and dirty talk Gatomon was sharing, leaving Patamon and Veemon laughing, finding it funny to see how the noble warrior was set into such a frenzy.

"Well now..." A familiar wise voice began to say, where the four turned to see Wizardmon appear.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said, glad to see Guilmon and his new allies.

"Oh, Wizardmon! The genie has run amok!" Guilmon informed with concern, which left Wizardmon sighing in regret.

"So, the seal has been broken? That's troublesome" Wizardmon commented, before he noticed something in Guilmon's possession and had to ask. "Wait. That lamp, might I see it?"

"You mean this?" Guilmon asked as he took out the lamp shoved to him by PrinceMamemon, thinking it to be a mere trinket, the least they could use it to store water or sell for a few coins.

"Against all the odds, that is the very lamp I been seeking! You can use it to seal away that troublemaker once again." Wizardmon informed, filling Guilmon with hope.

"The process is simple. Just hold the lamp and recite the incantation." Wizardmon then said, which left Veemon puzzled, still needing to catch up on some of the mission he had missed and asked. "Incantation?"

"Yes. It's the Genie's name. Just keeping saying the Genie's name and she will be drawn back in her lamp." Wizardmon said in reply, handing the lamp back to Guilmon, who set aside the lamp and nodded.

"I know you lot can do it." Wizardmon then said with an obvious confidence within the group of heroes, moving aside as to let them carry on their journey, putting his faith within them.

Following a combination of Wizardmon's words, their instincts and some indications that Beastmon had passed through the area, the four heroes arrived outside the cave where Beastmon was hiding.

But before confronting her, Gatomon grabbed at Veemon's arm, stopping him for a small talk.

"So genies can be sealed away." Gatomon said, making Veemon nod and say with his confidence. "Yep, and the spell to do is is her name."

But he then realized one small error in their plan, where he asked. "So uh, what was this genie's name anyways?"

"Err..." Gatomon could only let out, crossing her arms in thought, but had no clue what she was called.

But having faith in Veemon, herself and her friends, Gatomon smiled and said. "Whatever it is, I am sure we'll figure it out sooner than later."

"Come to think of it, did we even know it in the first place?" Veemon asked, rubbing his head with a continued confusion.

"It's Beastmon!" Guilmon and Patamon called, somewhat irked at how forgetful Veemon and Gatomon could be.

While Veemon was new to the situation, they had informed him on the mission, having mentioned Beastmon several times, while Gatomon dismissed the information, which left her embarrassed that she could forget.

"Oh yeah, Beastmon. Hahaha. Thanks guys." Gatomon laughed, while Veemon scratched the back of his head, knowing he had messed up, but he hoped he could redeem himself.

Their task now set and known, the four entered the cave, heading down a long pathway as they prepared to face Beastmon, not too sure what to expect from fighting a genie, but they were certain that she would not only use magic based moves, but she'd play dirty.

"Wow. Listen to all the echo in here." Patamon then called, only to notice the uneasiness on Gatomon's face, where she said. "Yeah, I keep jumping at the little noise here."

"Oh really? Then I shouldn't do THIS!" Patamon let out as he let out a roar to try and scare her, teasing her a little, but found the feline didn't react as how he anticipated.

"Do what?" Gatomon asked, leaving Patamon stunned himself.

"That didn't freak you out?" Patamon asked, sounding disappointed, before Gatomon giggled at his attempt, finding his roar actually cute and made her ask. "Was it supposed to?"

After focusing back on the hall, encountering more of Dark Lord Impmon's monsters that were roaming the area mindlessly, the four stopped as they found a treasure chest, opening it to find a beautiful red gem within, which Gatomon decided to hang onto for the time being.

"Moouuggh, I'm beat. Can we take a break?" Veemon asked as he immediately plopped his butt to the floor.

"Shh! Keep making that sound and someone's bound to hear us" Guilmon said in warning, before the sound of bull's cry filled their ears, where Guilmon then scolded. "See?"

"No, it didn't...! That wasn't my fault!" Veemon said in shock, defending himself, before all four then heard the noise again, making all four of them jump in shock at the terrible roar that filled their ears.

"It's coming from deeper inside." Guilmon said, where they slowly headed deeper inside the chambers to find a Minotaur waiting for them, wielding a giant hammer as it glared at the group.

"A minotaur! Watch out!" Patamon called as they prepared to fight the manbeast.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon called, starting off as he rammed his head into the monster's chest, causing it to stumble back.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon followed up, keeping the monster back as it was bombarded by Veemon and Patamon's attacks.

However, getting enraged, the minotaur held his hammer and smacked Veemon above his head, flattening him to a coin shape, before he spring back up.

"You ok, Veemon?" Guilmon asked as he helped Veemon to his feet, where Veemon was about to reply, but stopped as Gatomon got on fours, lift her bottom high and began to sharpen her claws on the ground.

The position of which left Veemon and Patamon blushing as they checked out her ass in the more presenting position.

"Whoa!" Both Patamon and Veemon said in awe.

"Focus, guys. She is doing it so her attack doubles in power at her next turn." Guilmon told the two, before commanding. "So buy her some time."

"Buy her some time? No problem." Patamon replied confidently.

"Glitch!" He then called, using a electronic keyboard to strike a electric blast at the beast.

And keeping up with Patamon, Veemon put an electric field trap in front of his allies, where the minotaur charged to strike Guilmon, but wound up as the victim to Veemon's devious little trap.

"Got it!" Veemon called with a proud grin, just before Guilmon smiled and used his Pyro Sphere attack to further damage and distract their enemy.

Her claws now sharpened, Gatomon used Double Slash to inflict a tremendous amount of damage to the beast.

But with its HP dropping, the others saw Guilmon wasn't doing too well himself.

"Guilmon, you're running out of magic points. Don't waste it all!" Veemon called with concern for his ally.

"No problem. Watch this. Playful antics!" Gatomon announced as she positioned herself on fours again, only she rubbed her head against Guilmon's chest, purring at her actions, which made Guilmon blush, but he could feel that Gatomon's actions were restoring his magic points and his friendship points.

"Whoa." Patamon let out, before saying. "Now we wanna be next."

"C'mon kitty, get me rising." Veemon said with a playfulness in his tone, but was dismissed as Guilmon took command.

"Patamon, you better wrap this up." Guilmon said, certain that Patamon's strength would be more than enough to vanquish their foe.

"Wing attack!" Patamon announced, striking the beastman with his wing-like ears and defeating the evil, freeing the Digi-Core from within.

With victory, the four continued until they came across a giant door, only to find it was locked.

"Looks like a dead end." Guilmon said, pulling at the knob but found the door standing strong.

"But there's a hole in the door." He then informed, wondering if there was a key of sorts nearby that would open the pathway.

"What about this?" Gatomon suggested as she withdrew the red gem, examining it and believing it to be roughly the same size as the obstruction within the door, before approaching the door and fitting in the gem, smiling as it slid in perfectly, before the door began to creak open.

"Alright Gatomon." Veemon said, praising Gatomon as he rubbed her back, before managing to slip his arms around all three of his friends and called. "Onwards Digi Team!"

After breaking from Veemon's enthusiastic embrace, the four entered the room, where they saw not only Beastmon, who was still relaxing sitting on her cloud, but all around the room were mountains of treasure, the items of which Guilmon suspected to have been stolen by the troublemaking genie.

Taking her head away from her leg as she was in the middle of cleaning herself, Beastmon then saw the four heroes and asked. "And what are you looking at? Haven't you seen a cat bathe herself?"

"We don't care about that. We came for the treasure." Patamon said back.

"That gold does not belong to you, you witch! Give all that treasure back or I'll slice you to ribbons!" Gatomon added, her claws drawn and just waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"Hahaha. Come off it, feline! This whole desert is my whole turf! What belongs to the townspeople belongs to me." Beastmon declared, going back to running her tongue along her right leg as she shook her hand dismissively and suggested. "Now why don't you kids run on home?"

From Beastmon's lack of manners and her refusal to cooperate, Guilmon then took out the lamp, where he said. "If you won't listen to reason..."

"Oh crap! The Lamp!" Beastmon called, horrified at first, but then she seemed to go back to her more relaxed state and said. "There's no way you know how it works, dino boy."

"Beastmon!" Guilmon then called, which scared Beastmon.

"How'd you know the incantation?" She questioned, now starting to fear Guilmon and her fate.

"Beastmon!" Guilmon chanted as blue smoke emerged from the lamp, grabbing Beastmon's tail, dragging her in.

Feeling the lamp pulling her back inside, Beastmon tried to hold onto a pillar, trying to save herself, but with each call of her name, she could feel the suction of the lamp intensify.

"No, no, no! Wait, stop! Let me go, please!" Beastmon cried out, before begging. "Please, show mercy! I'll return the treasure! Every last coin!"

At this, Guilmon believed her pleas were true and began to think, wondering if the genie did indeed deserve a second chance.

"Plleeease, I am begging you!" Beastmon cried, releasing her grasp over the pillar and managing to pull herself before Guilmon, bowing at his feet.

Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon were about to chant and seal Beastmon away, but Guilmon suddenly called out "Hold up and cease chanting!"

At the command, the other three Digimon looked at him in confusion, while Guilmon looked at Beastmon, seeing her shaking before him.

"Well?" Guilmon then asked, continuing to look down at Beastmon, who rose her head slowly and nervously nodded.

"Ok, ok. You win. I am sorry. I'll return all the treasure back to the townspeople!" Beastmon proclaimed as she teleported herself and the treasure out of the cave, leaving the four heroes behind.

But curious, Veemon had to ask. "Guilmon, you had her but why let her go?"

"Because despite all the trouble she caused, she is really pathetic. And I bet she can redeem herself by not causing too much mischief." Guilmon said in reply.

"Guilmon, sometimes you can be too kind hearted to even spare your enemies." Gatomon commented with a grin, but she was glad that the Hazard Digimon showed such a caring side.

With Beastmon gone, Veemon had to ask. "So what do we do with the lamp now?"

"We keep it as a reminder to Beastmon if she ever falls out of line again" Guilmon said in reply, just in case Beastmon was tempted to go back to her old ways and needed a reminder on what would happen if she were to cause trouble.

"Well, let's head back to Nesdor." Patamon suggested, both wanting to get out of the cave and see if the townsfolk were better for the experience.

-Back at the town-

Beastmon had arrived first, where she was standing in front of a cross Dorumon, whom she stole the gold from.

"I'm very sorry for what I did." Beastmon said sadly, bowing her head, before snapping her fingers and saying. "Here's all your treasure back."

At the snap, she made all the gold reappear, where Dorumon was left overjoyed.

"Mwhahahahahahaha!" A sudden dark laugh cackled in the sky, where Beastmon, Dorumon and the other Digimon around jumped and looked around to where the voice was coming from, seeing a dark figure now hovering in the darkening skies. "Digimon of Nesdor! I have a present for you! I hope you like the taste… of despair!"

Having come out of the cave, Guilmon, Gatomon, Patamon and Veemon were shocked to see dark clouds form outside the town of Nesdor.

"Where'd those clouds come from?" Veemon asked, thinking it was just the weather, but Guilmon knew all to well what it really was.

"Guilmon, are you alright?" Gatomon then asked as she noticed Guilmon's hand tighten into a set of trembling fists.

"It's him. I'm sure of it." Guilmon just said, where Patamon had a feeling as to who he was on about and just let out. "You mean…?"

"Yes… Dark Lord Impmon has been here! The townspeople are in trouble" Guilmon said, where the four darted to the town hoping they weren't too late to stop his evil.

But arriving, they saw that they were indeed too late, where Beautymon, Gazimon, Etemon, Leomon, Beastmon and Dorumon had been stripped of their Digi-Cores and reduced to be nothing but mere rag dolls of their former selves.

Shocked at the sight, Gatomon rushed to check on Beautymon, where the feline questioned. "What happened?"

"Dark Lord Impmon is what happened..." Guilmon said with a snarl, slamming his right fist into the dirt, blaming himself at what had happened to the Digimon.

"It's the same back in Digihorne. Those people… I couldn't save them. Like I couldn't save Agumon, Biyomon or Renamon..." The red dino Digimon went on, continuing to sink into his despair.

"Get hold of yourself, Guilmon" Patamon said assuringly, trying to reason with his friend. "Getting angry won't solve anything. And you're not alone. We're here as well."

"So you have no need to blame yourself." Gatomon added as she joined Patamon, smiling and saying. "We will set things right and we'll save Renamon, isn't that right Veemon? Veemon?"

"Even Beastmon lost her Digi-Core." Veemon commented, trying to get a reaction as he slid his hand down the front of Beastmon's bra and gave her chest a little rub, expecting Beastmon to rise up and slap him, but she remained motionless.

However, he then felt a pain fill the back of his head, turning to see Gatomon glaring at him.

"She might not have a Digi-Core but that doesn't give you an excuse to feel her up." The feline said, hoping that Veemon wouldn't try anything like that with her.

"Funny. You don't seem to react like that when I do it to you, Gatomon." Patamon said, making Gatomon smile at him and say with a slyness in her tone. "Yeah, but you get special permission. And when you touch me, the most times I am actually aware of it."

"Anyway, come on Guilmon. Cheer up. We'll rescue everyone. You wanna be Digitopia's hero don't you?" Veemon asked, changing the subject, where Guilmon looked at his friends, seeing the trust in their expressions, where similar expressions were once held by Agumon, Biyomon and Renamon.

But this time, Guilmon was going to make sure that his new allies would not be let down.

"You're right. Thanks everyone. Let's talk to the survivors" Guilmon said.

"You kids, help an old man out will you?" Jijimon called, before the Digimon approached the elderly Digimon, where Guilmon then asked. "Are you alright, old man?"

"I'll be fine, but this town is having the worts of days. Just when things couldn't get much worse, that Dark Lord Impmon's gone off with most of the townspeople's Digi-Cores." Jijimon replied, gazing at Beastmon and saying with disgust. "Makes Beastmon look more like a push over. In all my years, I have never seen a more dastardly evil mastermind. Why if I were back in my fighting days, I would give that ruffian a good thumping."

Seeing that Jijimon wanted to help, knowing he could help in another way, Patamon then asked. "Where'd Dark Lord Impmon go?"

"Off to the pyramids in the north." Jijimon replied, his tone changing as he pleaded. "Please, teach him a lesson."

"Of course but first, we need to save the townspeople's Digi-Cores." Guilmon told Jijimon, who nodded in reply, before slowly heading off, doing what he could to try and rebuild the village for when the citizens were saved from the evil's grasp.

"Let's search the desert and the cave before we find this pyramid" Guilmon then suggested to his allies, where Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon all agreed, ready to set off and save the town and try to stop the Dark Lord Impmon before anymore regions were lost.


	8. Onwards to the Pyramid

Chapter 8 Onwards to the Pyramid

Back in the cave, Guilmon spoke to Patamon, anger and despair at the recent losses.

"Digi-Cores has been swiped here too. This is just great."

"What could the Dark Lord want with these Digi-Cores anyway?" Patamon asked, which left Guilmon unsure.

While he knew Dark Lord Impmon could use them to create an army of monsters, many were left uncounted, leaving a key element to their puzzle.

"Well, we're never going to find out..." Guilmon began to say, to which Patamon finished up by saying. "Unless we go after him! Let's get him!"

"Oh yeah. We're bad" Guilmon replied with a smirk at the badass team he had formed.

And Guilmon continued to smile as they then discovered Dorumon's Digi-Core, trapped within an attacking Painting with a wave on it along with some cobra enemies.

"Alive Painting Monsters? Seriously? That Dark Lord has bizarre imagination" Veemon said in disbelief.

"Focus! We need to save Dorumon." Gatomon said back, before lunging at their foe.

"Lightning Paw!"The feline Digimon announced, taking out one of the cobra enemies as she swept her claws right through the smaller enemy.

"Knife Throw!" Veemon followed up, throwing a knife and taking out the other cobra monster, leaving the Painting Monster, which had attacked Guilmon, slamming its body into the red dino Digimon, who took some damage.

But keeping an eye on his friends, Patamon decided to try something new.

"Here, Guilmon. !" Patamon called as he typed upon an electronic keyboard, before smiling as he saw a green aura appear around, healing Guilmon.

"Thanks for that." Guilmon said with a smile, feeling refreshed and more determined to take down their latest enemy, emotions Veemon shared.

Angered that his friend got hurt, wanting to ensure he could look after those he grew close to, Veemon yelled and felt a power flowing through him, looking on as a blue aura surrounded his being, knowing that with all this newfound strength he knew what was to come.

"Veemon Digivolve to… ExVeemon!" He bellowed, changing from his small dragon-like frame and into a fully fledged dragon, sporting a set of white wings, a silver horn from his snout, a cross pattern appeared on his chest, while his tail smoothed out and grew, leaving the others in awe.

"Veemon Digivolved!" Gatomon let out with amazement, though she confessed as she felt excluded. "I wish I could Digivolve."

"Gatomon, you're a Champion Level already, and I doubt your Rookie form could fight as well as you already do." Patamon said, trying to comfort the feline Digimon.

"But if your Rookie form is anything like you are now, I bet she is just as cute." Patamon went on, causing Gatomon to blush, both at Patamon's sincerity and at her mistake in terms of power, laughing with some embarrassment as she admitted. "Oh yeah. I kinda forgot about that."

"Come on, Guilmon! Let's take him down together!" ExVeemon then called out, eager to test his newfound abilities.

"Remember, Dorumon's Digi-Core is powering that thing so we need to free him!" Guilmon reminded, before striking with a thunder bolt from his wand.

"Critical Crunch!" ExVeemon followed up, using Guilmon's thunder attack as a distraction as to move on in and slam his jaws into the monstrosity, causing it to give off a pain filled hiss, before fighting back as it spat out a small stream of flame from its mouth, forcing Exveemon to let go and back away.

"Ouch. That smarts. Paintings don't do that." Exveemon noted as he took hold of the tip of his tail and began to shake it clear of the flames burning along it.

"You almost look like a Charizard with the flame on its tail." Gatomon teased, where ExVeemon looked at her oddly and had to ask. "What's a Charizard?"

"Never mind that. Let's wrap this up before it attacks again" Guilmon said, taking command and Digivolving to Growlmon.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon bellowed, casting out his own flame attack.

"Ex Laser!" ExVeemon followed as he gathered energy within the cross marking on his chest and casting the energy out, where it shot alongside Growlmon's inferno and consumed the painting abomination, defeating it in one mighty blast.

And with the monster defeated and destroyed, Dorumon's Digi-Core was freed, which thanked the heroes for their bravery and floated away as to return to its waiting body.

With their victory, the group continued their adventure, soon arriving at another inn, where Patamon and Gatomon stayed in one room and Guilmon and Veemon in the other.

"We've got a lot of time on our hands today." Veemon said as he lay on the floor with Guilmon sitting opposite of him, before he rose and said. "Time for a new look!"

"I'll be back in a sec!" The blue dragon Digimon then said with a grin as he quickly headed out, confusing Guilmon, before returning and expressing himself with a big "Ta-da!"

"What do you think?" Veemon asked with a grin, showing off the pink fuzzy wig and sunglasses he had obtained and decided to wear, the sight amusing to Guilmon, who laughed.

"You look like a different person!" Guilmon said, continuing to laugh, which made Veemon laugh, knowing how silly he looked, but he was glad to see the smile on Guilmon's face.

Meanwhile...

During the time Veemon was fooling around, within their room, Patamon and Gatomon were in a more serious and emotional mood, where Gatomon was bearing her soul as she sang, her voice of beauty and perfection to Patamon's ears, leaving him smiling as he relaxed, cross legged on the bed to gaze at his beloved.

"So...?" Gatomon then asked as she stopped singing.

"Perfect. You have a beautiful voice, a voice of an angel" Patamon smiled making the cat smile back.

"But I can also be a very bad kitty." Gatomon replied with an enticing purr, before pouncing onto the bed and on top of Patamon, rubbing her head along and around his neck.

"Yeah, we all know that, you hot and feisty feline." Patamon said with a smiled, knowing how Gatomon liked dirty talk, but not as much as physical actions, with Gatomon giving herself a little slap on her butt with her tail, causing Patamon and Gatomon to share a deep and longing kiss that lead to so much more that night.

The next day, the gang headed back to the desert, with Gatomon still purring from the events of the evening.

"Sounds like somebody had a good night's sleep." Veemon commented, having removed the wig and sunglasses as he and the others knew it had no worth in the long run.

"With Patamon, the last thing I could do was sleep." Gatomon said back, not afraid to share her pillow talk, while Patamon blushed.

"You two can get back to doing it after we save the world." Veemon said as he saw Guilmon moving on ahead.

And though he was still embarrassed, Patamon had to ask something.

"I wonder what it feels like... to have your Digi-Core stolen from your very body." Patamon said as he hated to have it happen to him or his friends, hating the thought of Gatomon and the others as empty shells and their Digi-Cores used to create monsters.

"Well it kind of tickles. But it's a bit hard to breathe. And your head and heart goes all fuzzy and your body dropped like a rag doll... It's kind of a disgusting feeling." Veemon replied casually, which caused the others to look at him with puzzlement.

"And how do you know all this?" Gatomon asked.

"Oh, I don't. I was just using my imagination." Veemon said, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassing not only himself, but also Gatomon and Patamon, who groaned in disbelief.

But before either could tell Veemon about his foolish thoughts, low growling sound filled their ears, where Patamon tensed up and said. "I heard something."

"Me too. It sounded like some kind of low growling." Guilmon said, getting on the defensive as he suggested. "Maybe it's a monster. Be careful everyone."

"Erm… actually I forgot to eat breakfast this morning." Gatomon confessed, blushing and rubbing her belly.

"Wow..." Patamon just said, before Guilmon let out an annoyed. "Again?"

"Sorry, but after a night last night it takes me a while to refocus." Gatomon said apologetically, her words causing Guilmon to glare at her and for Veemon to stare at Patamon, where he thought. 'Just how good is he to make a girl like Gatomon so dazed.'

"Don't be angry at her, Guilmon. You would do the same if Renamon was here." Patamon said defensively, making Guilmon blush and was about to say something, only to stop when he sensed sensed an oncoming attack.

"Monster incoming!" He warned, before Leomon's Digi-Core showed up, trapped within the body of a giant Cobra.

"Leomon's Digi-Core! Let's go!" Gatomon called.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon announced, firing the first attack, only for it to fail as the Cobra monster struck through the bubble with its tail and proceed to slam it into Gatomon's chest.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon let out, managing to cast out a fireball as he was struck back, dealing some damage to the monster as he took the hit.

"Cat Swipes!" Gatomon followed up, going in close range and slashing at the cobra with her claws.

"Pilfer!" Veemon announced, going for a more sneaky move and stealing a healing chip from the monster, hoping it wouldn't be needed, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Wow, didn't know you could steal healing items from the enemy." Guilmon said, which made Veemon smile and say. "I am a thief, what'd you expect?"

"Oh yeah? Watch this. Grub Steal!" Gatomon cut in as she snatched some kobra chicken from the monster, her actions and what the feline had obtained left Patamon astonished, where he said. "Wow. Never thought monsters could carry food."

"Sometimes when monsters are defeated, their bodies become edible food. Just don't eat the goblin ham." Guilmon told his allies.

"Focus on the fight guys!" Veemon said as he backflipped from the monster's strike, getting Guilmon, Patamon and Gatomon to refocus and take on their enemy.

"Fire!" Guilmon announced, using his magic over his own power as to cast forth a fireball from his wand.

"Cat Paw!" Gatomon followed up as she bashed the cobra, smashing her paws into its head and dealing the fatal blow, ending the fight and freeing Leomon's core from the monster who thanked them and left.

After another night's rest, the four came upon the Great Pyramid, defeated more monsters before they got inside.

"So this is the Great Pyramid?" Gatomon asked as she and the others took a moment to pause and admire the sights.

"Dark Lord Impmon is here somewhere." Guilmon said, knowing that one as fiendish as him would have the more elite of monsters by his side, where he looked at Gatomon, Patamon and Veemon and said with caution. "And lots of monsters with Digi-Cores from town as well, so this will really test us."

"Yeah..." Gatomon let out, feeling some worry and doubt begin to rise within her, but looking at Guilmon who smile at her.

"No need to be scared. Let's get going." Guilmon said with a kindness in his voice, heading off.

But unknown to them, Patamon and Veemon got angry at each other as they argued about Gatomon, which caused them to fall out.

And when Beautymon's Digi-Core was found, trapped in a another painting monster based on the Mona Lisa, these signs begin to show.

"I'm taking this!" Veemon snapped as he tried to attack, only Patamon snapped and cut in. "I won't let you have it!"

Letting out their anger, Veemon and Patamon scuffled right in front of the enemy, causing a cloud of dust to uprise in their fight.

Confused at the sight, Gatomon questioned. "What's gotten into them?"

"Oh no! Don't tell me they fell out with each other! At a time like this!" Guilmon groaned as Veemon and Patamon seized their scuffle as they did some minor damage to the monster as well.

"I now see what Agumon meant about falling out scenes and making battling a lot harder". Guilmon said slapping a hand to his forehead.

"What do we do?" Gatomon asked.

"After this fight, we must find a next inn so these two could share a room and sort things out. Which means you and I share a room too." Guilmon told Gatomon, who gave a feisty grin.

"Sounds good to me, sweetie. I hope we can get them sorted out." She purred, having no idea that she was the cause of the falling out to begin with.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon called, attacking with his fireball again.

"Cat Laser!" Gatomon followed up.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon called, striking the monster with his head.

But with his anger at Patamon distracting him, the monster struck Veemon, sending him crashing backwards.

"Veemon, are you ok?" Guilmon asked in concern, where Veemon gave a thumbs up and assured "I'm alright. It'll take a lot more to keep me down."

"You go in the rest area to get healed up. Leave the fighting to us" Guilmon commanded, wanting Veemon to not overdo it, which made Veemon nod, respecting Guilmon's word as he sat behind the group and took time to rest.

"Patamon, with Veemon in the safe zone. You should focus on the fight too." Gatomon said as Patamon nodded and attacked with his flask, before Guilmon ended the fight with his Rock Breaker attack, ending another of Dark Lord Impmon's creations and freeing Beautymon's Digi-Core.

At the next inn, Patamon and Veemon were forced to stay together in one room while Gatomon had no objection to joining Guilmon's room.

While staying together, Guilmon told Gatomon his fantastic story when he was with Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon.

"Wow. What a moving story." Gatomon said, shedding a tear, comforting Guilmon as she promised. "And I swear we will find Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon."

"Thank you, Gatomon." Guilmon replied with a trusting smile, which made their friendship bloom.

Meanwhile next room

"Hey, Veemon?" Patamon asked, getting Veemon's attention.

"I think we should be friends again and not argue about Gatomon anymore, ok?" Patamon suggested as he rose and smiled, the actions of which Veemon copied.

"So you two are friends again?" Guilmon asked, causing Patamon and Veemon to look over and saw Guilmon and Gatomon had entered the room.

And though glad to see the pair had calmed down, still curious, Gatomon had to ask. "But what made you fall out in the first place?"

"Veemon called Gatomon a slut and I was trying to defend her." Patamon said in reply, shocking the others and causing Guilmon and Gatomon to fall over in surprise.

"WHAT?! You mean you were arguing about me?!" Gatomon said in surprise rather than anger.

"Look, I am sorry. I just got a little jealous, but it won't happen again, I promise." Veemon said, not wanting any further hostility directed toward him.

"That's ok, but don't fall out again." Gatomon said with a smile, while Guilmon then asked Gatomon. "You seem ok with it? Why?"

"I mean I have a body of a sexy model like Renamon, but I don't want my friends falling out over me." Gatomon replied as she slid her paws down her hips.

"Wow. You sure are forgiving." Patamon commented, glad to have all the Digimon calmed down and back to normal.

With the two made up, the four resumed their quest where they were surprised to see Gatchmon before them.

"Oh, so you're alright?" Guilmon asked, relieved to see Gatchmon was not captured by the Dark Lord.

"Yeah. I've been seeking these pyramids for a while now. Explorer Extraordinary Gatchmon at your service!" Gatchmon said proudly.

"So I take it you're into exploring too right? I've got a secret to tell you so keep it to yourself. Don't pull the lever, pull the lever, pull the lever. You got it? Well I am off for more exploring outside the Sand Zone. See ya later." The search Appmon then said with a continued enthusiasm, leaving Guilmon to think and repeat. "Don't pull the lever, pull the lever, pull the lever."

Confused, Veemon asked. "What does he mean by that?"

"I saw three levers not too far from here. Maybe he mean those." Gatomon said, guessing that was what Guilmon was noting.

Making their way through the labyrinthian structure of the pyramid, the group found three levers, where Guilmon acted and did not pull the first lever, but pulled the second and third, causing a secret path to a treasure room to open as the wall to their right slid open.

"Take a good look at these chests." Patamon said as and the others rushed over and checked out the goods, finding good and items from some chests that they knew would help them in the foreseeable future, before they continued their quest.

"Let's." Guilmon said.

"Get." Patamon followed.

"To." Veemon added.

"Adventuring!" Gatomon finished.

"Err, right. That concludes our group prep talk." Guilmon said, before they found Gazimon and Etemon's Digi-Cores fused into a set of monsters resembling swords and shields.

"We found the two trickesters." Guilmon said, moving to a fighting stance as he called. "So let's do the right thing and free them!"

The shield and sword monsters attacked Gatomon together, only for Patamon to leap in the way and take the attack himself.

And though hurt, Patamon knew he could count on his friends to look out for him.

"Thunder!" Guilmon called as he cast out a surge of lightning from his wand, damaging both monsters.

"Electric Trap!" Veemon followed up, setting a trap in front of his friends, where he grinned as the sword monster fell into his trick as it tried to attack Guilmon, but was the one to suffer.

"Wing Attack!" Patamon announced, attacking the shield monster with his wing-like ears, before Gatomon joined in, using her Lightning Paw to punch back the shield monster.

While Gatomon and Patamon worked as a team, Gatomon showed her teamwork with Guilmon as she rushed over and struck alongside the Hazard Digimon, both slamming a fist into the shield monster.

And though the sword tried to strike Guilmon, Veemon countered, throwing one of his electrical traps that snapped onto the freakish creation and caused it to screech at the pain that filled it.

'Damn... I miss my sword...' Guilmon thought with some solemness, taking a moment to reflect on his feelings, where the other Digimon continued to fight.

"Shadow Strike!" Veemon called, damaging both monsters with an array of slashes.

"Unstable Formula!" Patamon followed up as he splashed white goo over the monsters, defeating the shield monster.

And with the shield vanquished and the sword to go, Veemon called. "Guilmon, hurry and end it!"

"Explosion!" Guilmon called in response, causing a powerful blast of explosion to erupt from his wand, engulf the sword monster and resulting in its defeat.

And with Etemon and Gazimon's Digi-Cores free, Guilmon and the others found their path coming to a halt.

"Another dead end? Are we gonna be lost forever?" Guilmon let out in defeat.

"Don't say that. We have only..." Veemon began to say, trying to boost the morale of his friends, but was stopped as Gatomon cut in.

"Ohmmm…" Gatomon let out as she began to dance a little, her hips swaying side to side, looking as if she was in a trance, staring at Guilmon as she then said. "Hear me, adventurer Guilmon and heed my calling."

Confused by her antics, Guilmon questioned. "Gatomon, what are you talking about?"

"Hasten yourself to the great door inside the Great Pyramid. You need to get four jewels from the people you have just rescued. Return to Nesdor and receive them. Then come back here and open the door." Gatomon said in reply, before wobbling a little, shaking her head and saying with a small groan. "Huh? What happened? I was just standing here and... it felt as though somebody was telling me what to do."

"Whaaaat?" Patamon and Veemon said in surprise, to know that another force was controlling Gatomon, before Guilmon spoke up, puzzled as he said. "Well I guess it does make sense."

"It does?" Veemon let out, causing Guilmon to nod and to say. "Pyramids are great for attuning yourself to the cosmos."

"Oh, I see." Gatomon said with a smile, only to fall back to her trance-like state and say. "Ohmm… Remember, hero Guilmon... a door. Find the door and you'll find your way."

"STOP IT!" Veemon and Patamon called, freaked out by who or whatever was using Gatomon to speak to them, where Gatomon regained her senses and the four quickly made their way out of the pyramid and returned to Nesdor, to gain the jewels needed for the door and continue their adventure.


	9. Saving the Genie

Chapter 9: Saving the Genie

Returning back to Nesdor the first Digimon who retrieved her Core was Beautymon, causing her to stir a little as she awoke, smiling as she saw she was back in her body.

"Shallaranran…" She let out joyfully, before turning her attenion to Guilmon and the others.

"Oh, that's so much better. I missed my beautiful body. Here. I want you to have this, think of it as my way to say thank you." Beautymon let out as she handed Guilmon a small jewel made of gold.

"Oh no worries miss. Glad you're alright" Guilmon smiled.

"Aren't you a sweetie." Beautymon said, finding herself drawn a little to the Hazard Digimon, where she moved down and gave his cheek a small kiss.

"Best of luck with the rest of your adventure." She called as the beautiful being headed off, stopping as she looked over her shoulder with a grin and added. "And when you are done, if you're ever in the neighbourhood, give me a call."

At Beautymon's words and the tone that came with them, Guilmon blushed a little, which increased as Veemon nudged his arm.

"Guilmon, you dog. You cannot go five miles without a hottie falling all over you." Veemon teased

"Too bad he's Renamon's mon." Gatomon teased back, knowing that no matter what, Guilmon's heart would always belong to Renamon.

Getting over Beautymon, the group saw Etemon and Gazimon were the next to come back to their senses, rising to their feet and examining themselves to make sure their bodies were in tact.

"Sirs and madam, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." The Gazimon said, taking Gatomon's paw and gave it a light kiss, but made sure no romantic feelings were shown from his chivalry.

"Cheers for that. For once and just this once, we want you to have this for free." Etemon said, where he handed another jewel to Patamon.

The next one to have his Digi-Core back in their being was Leomon, though IceLeomon didn't even notice that his Core was missing, leading her to question with frustration. "Leomon, did you even hear a word I just said?"

"Oh, give me a break! Are you still giving me flak? I think I'd be more happier as a monster." Leomon said back with a bothered groan, before turning to Guilmon and his friends, actually glad to converse with them.

"Thank you for helping me. Here, take this for your troubles." Leomon said with gratitude, offering another gold jewel to Veemon, making three.

After getting the next jewel from Leomon, they turned to see Dorumon, the purple dragon all but jumping in joy as he rushed over to Guilmon and the others, showing more and more enthusiasm.

"It's back! I can move again. My Digi-Core's back!" Dorumon called, continuing to thank the heroes and heroine, smiling at Guilmon and saying with joy. "I am indebted to you, I really am. And here's a little token of my appreciation."

"Thank you." Guilmon said as he took the last jewel, handing it over to Gatomon, giving each Digimon one gem.

And while the four were about to leave, they stopped as they heard Dorumon's voice again.

"Take this too. It's for getting my gold back." Dorumon said with a smile, showing his continued generosity as he gave a bag of coins for the group to share.

"Oh, from what we did before. Thank you" Gatomon replied with a smile, putting the bag in Guilmon's duffel bag for safekeeping.

"And now that we've got all the jewels, let's head back to the pyramid." Patamon said, determined and excited to continue to quest, feelings Guilmon, Gatomon and Veemon all shared.

After some walking, the occasional trap set around the pyramid's region, which Veemon either disarmed or triggered by accident, the four returned to the inner sanctum of the Great Pyramid and back to the door that had obscured their path.

"Time to put in the jewels." Guilmon said to his allies, causing Gatomon, Patamon and Veemon to nod, before the four set in the jewels in each slot, with Patamon having to fly up a little in order to reach his slot.

But with their gems all set, the door then opened.

"I cannot believe we saved all the Digi-Cores now." Veemon said in triumph.

"Not quite." Patamon said, before he reminded. "The Genie Beastmon's the last one left."

At the mention of Beastmon, Veemon nodded and looked at his hand, recalling how he had groped her and needed to make things right.

"How could I forget her?" Veemon asked, unable to hide his grin as he continued to look at his hand, which Gatomon noticed and caused her to glare at Veemon, before she bonked him on the head for his more perverse thoughts.

"We've really come a long way in this pyramid now so we must be close" Guilmon cut in, not wanting his friends to fall out before their main fight.

"Ohmmm..." Patamon then said as he entered a trance-like state and said. "You are near what you seek..."

"Again?!" Guilmon and Veemon called in unison, freaked out by what could be possessing their friends, as well as if it would try and take them over as well.

"Yes, it's like someone is whispering in my ear." Patamon said through his trance, where Gatomon then said, trying to clear the air. "That's exactly what happened to me."

"I wish we could reach into the cosmos too." Veemon had to admit, but without anybody else having to control his body.

"The Dark Lord is also near…" Patamon said, before snapping out of his trance, where Guilmon said. "Or maybe not. Just what I didn't want to hear."

"You know, I never met this Dark Lord, I wonder what he..." Veemon began to say, before a shadow covered the area, where all looked up to see the very embodiment of evil, the Dark Lord Impmon hovering above them.

"Whoa. He's huge!" Veemon commented, backing away a little as he felt a sudden fear fill him, never imagining such evil could make him flinch.

"So this is Dark Lord Impmon?" Patamon asked, where Guilmon clenched his hand into a fist at seeing his nemesis, the being that had caused so much pain.

"Mwhahahaha! So we meet again!" Dark Lord Impmon cackled, recognising Guilmon and seeing him as his latest foe, where he then looked upon Guilmon and the others and said with a continued evil. "I thought I sealed away your powers. You're a glutton for punishment aren't you? And you got a slutty kitty cat, a guinea pig and a blue dragonhead with you. Isn't your slutty vixen girlfriend, orange dinosaur and pink bird not enough?"

"So you're the villain who's going around snatching Digi-Cores from innocent Digimon!" Gatomon hissed as she and Patamon prepared themselves for battle.

"Like hell if I take a curtain call here, Dark Lord Impmon! Give me back Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon!" Guilmon then yelled, which just made Impmon smirk.

"Pathetic! Why worry about others when you should worry about yourself?" He questioned, before a dark aura circled his being.

"Arise, mask of the ancient king!" Dark Lord Impmon then called with a great bellow, before a golden pharaoh-like mask monster came into view through dozens of dark wisps, where Beastmon's Digi-Core floated by the creation's side, where she saw the heroes and cried desperately. "Guys, please help me!"

"It's Beastmon!" Veemon let out in shock.

"This fiend here is one of my most powerful minions!" Dark Lord Impmon stated, staring at his creation, then at his foes, where he commanded. "Go! Smack them into next Tuesday!"

Unable to disobey, Beastmon's Core was absorbed into the mask-like creation, which sprung to life, the sight causing Dark Lord Impmon to give a final laugh, before he turned to leave.

"Stop, Dark Lord Impmon! Are you running away?! Return my friends! WAIT!" Guilmon called out, but Dark Lord Impmon ignored Guilmon's bellowing and proceeded to make his exit.

"He's heading for the Magic Forest Zone next!" Patamon informed, before calling to his friend. "Guilmon, you have to focus. We will save Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon, but right now we must help Beastmon!"

"You guys might Digivolve for this one." Gatomon suggested, betting this enemy would have some tricks that came with its creation, making the males nod.

"Guilmon Digivolve to… Growlmon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!"

"Veemon Digivolve to… ExVeemon!"

With the group powered up, they all prepared to face off against their new enemy.

"Cat Paw!" Gatomon called, starting the fight and unleashing her claws at the beast, dealing some damage to it with several slashes.

However, the pharaoh monster struck back, going after ExVeemon and placing a curse upon the dragon Digimon, where a copy of his pharaoh mask covered ExVeemon's face, the dragon Digimon crossing his arms and saying with a lacking emotion. "I am Pharaoh."

"Uh oh. In the Safe Zone until the curse wears off." Growlmon said, managing to put the manipulated form of ExVeemon at the back so he could recover and regain control over his mind.

"Angel Staff!" Angemon announced, using his staff to attack the pharaoh monster.

"Dragon Claw!" Growlmon followed up, his claws running along the monster's face and dealing a fair amount of damage to it, enough to knock the curse out of ExVeemon, giving him back his ability to think clearly.

"Trust me, you don't want that thing in your head." ExVeemon said, having a slight pain running through his mind, unable to recall his possession, but he knew it was a pain.

"Yeah. If he does that again, continue with the same process, put someone in the safe zone!" Growlmon said in reply.

"Right. Ex-Laser!" ExVeemon called in retaliation, casting out a blast of energy from the cross crest on his chest, damaging the pharaoh monster.

Bothered by the blast, the mask was about to use it curse powers again, planning to turn Gatomon into its next victim, where the feline Digimon cried out as she an eerie reen light circled her, taking her over.

But not wanting to see the Digimon he loved in despair and turned into a puppet of her former self, Angemon acted quickly, typing on his electronic keyboard in order to make a counter curse of sorts.

"Safety Mask!" The angelic Digimon announced, using scientific magic to create a temporary protection mask upon Gatomon's face, not only giving her the temporary appearance of an safety mask, but the magics protected her from the curse.

"Thank you, Angemon." Gatomon said, grateful she was not under the pharaoh's control, knowing she could always count on her guardian angel.

Seeing that its curse was incapable of further possession, the face then struck Growlmon with a physical attack, damaging him a bit.

But having his back, Ex-Veemon used his Knife to strike the monster, payback for himself and for his friends.

"Cat Laser!" Gatomon followed up as she cast a set of pink beams from her eyes, while Growlmon added the flames of his Pyro Blaster, knocking a great amount of damage into the pharaoh monster.

Staying in its enraged state and going for physical attacks, the monster than slammed his face into ExVeemon, where the dragon Digimon was sent crashing backwards.

But not wanting to let his friends or Beastmon down, ExVeemon shook off the damage and got back up.

Keeping on the offensive, the pharaoh monster had another go as he tried to attack Gatomon, who panicked, worried not only for herself but that she would fail her friends, before a surge of power hit her, causing Gatomon to yell as a pink aura surrounded her form, the force knocking the monster back, allowing all to watch on as Gatomon began to undergo a Digivolution.

"Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!" She declared, her voice more mature and laced with beauty, which matched her amazing figure and she still has her claw claws on her hands as she glared at the monster.

"Wow. Gatomon did it! She Digivolved!" Angemon said in awe, finding himself unable to take his eyes off of Gatomon's new form, not only sensing the great power of light she now wielded, but her sight was one he would never forget.

"This has gone on long enough. We've got to finish this so we can save Guilmon's friends." Angewomon declared, bringing her hands to her chest as she closed her eyes behind her helmet, concentrating her power.

"Everyone, I give you all my power. Heaven's Charm!" The angelic Digimon then announced, casting out the energy as a pink wave, not only giving herself a further boost in energy, but it also restored Growlmon, ExVeemon and Angemon's power, while the pharaoh seemed to suffer from the effects of Angewomon's light.

"Thank you, Angewomon." Growlmon said, grateful for Angewomon's selflessness

"Now let's end this!" He then called and attacked. "Pyro Blaster!"

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon followed up, gathering light in his right fist and throwing it as a blast of light.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon called as she summoned a bow of pure light, casting out an energy arrow from her bow.

"Ex Laser!" ExVeemon finished, giving a mighty roar as he released a pent up amount of energy from his chest.

With their combined powers, they strike together the pharaoh face with power destroying it completely freeing Beastmon's Digi-Core.

"My gratitude." Beastmon's Core said happily, where she flew off.

With their victory achieved, the heroes returned to their smaller forms, where Gatomon smiled, happy that she had finally Digivolved.

"I did it! I Digivolved! I actually Digivolved!" Gatomon cheered, letting her joy overtake her as she hugged Patamon, who smiled back and said with pride. "I knew you can do it."

"I know I Digivolved in order to save myself, but I will use my power to protect you." Gatomon said in reply, wrapping her arms around Patamon and adding with a continued honesty. "All of you..."

Though glad to have Angewomon as their new ally against Dark Lord Impmon, Guilmon however grew frustrated at Impmon's retreat, leaving him in some wonder and concern to the states of Agumon, Biyomon, but namley Renamon.

"Don't be so down in the dumps, Guilmon" Veemon said, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to brighten his friend's mood. "We'll go after him once we see that Beastmon is alright."

"I just hope Digi-Cores cannot feel what happens to their bodies." He admitted nervously, knowing that while he had helped in saving her, the fact he had set his hands on her body could go down badly.

Leaving the Pyramid and back at Nesdor, Guilmon and the others returned to see the genie Beastmon still lying on her side, only she was conscious, finally having her Digi-Core back.

And with all Cores restored, the town returned to normal as the dark clouds disappeared.

"Ah, the big B is back!" Beastmon said happily, before she thanked the heroes deeply and proclaimed. "You lot are Core savers."

"It was nothing." Guilmon said with a modest tone.

"Seriously though, who'd steal a Digi-Core? You can't trust a Dark Lord these days." Beastmon said, smiling as she then told Guilmon. "But in all honesty, it did made me think about what I did to everyone. Now I know how it feels to lose something important to you."

"So you mean?" Gatomon asked, which made Beastmon nod in reply.

"Yeah, I've decided. I will not steal anymore." Beastmon said with sincerity. "I'm going on the straight and narrow path from now on."

"Good luck on that." Guilmon replied with a smile, trusting Beastmon and sensing she was going to be true to her word.

But with their adventure still in progress, the Hazard Digimon then looked at Veemon, Patamon and Gatomon, where he then said. "Now we're gonna leave the Sand Zone and head to the Magic Forest Zone. That is where the Dark Lord is heading next."

"The entrance was blocked by some heavy boulders, but you just follow me. I know how I can reward you and get rid of that problem." Beastmon said, having overheard Guilmon conversing with his friends, before she lead them to the entrance of the border, revealing the path was blocked by a section of huge rocks.

"So what next?" Veemon asked curiously, thinking that Angemon and Angewomon could fly over them, but looking at the density of the stone, it'd take ages before even Growlmon could leave a single scratch on one.

"I'll sort this out in a jiffy." Beastmon said happily, before she began to dance, swaying her body, namely her hips, swaying around and turning to face the rocks, where she called. "Witch Warp!"

Watching with some surprise, Guilmon, Veemon, Patamon and Gatomon then saw her run her claws along the rocks as she danced, slicing through them with ease and leaving them as mere pebbles when her dance came to a halt.

"Thank you so much" Patamon said in gratitude.

"A thousand thanks to you as well. Now go ahead and beat that Dark Lord. Make him pay for all his misdeeds" Beastmon said encouragingly, smiling at the four and knowing that if anybody could put an end to such an evil, it'd be them.

And though they were also eager to face the Dark Lord, needing some time to prepare and to rest, the four decided to take a break at the next inn.

At the next inn at the border, while Patamon and Gatomon were in their room, with Gatomon curled up and nuzzling into Patammon's chest, Veemon was sound asleep, while Guilmon was struggling to rest tossing and turning in his sleep, having nightmares revolving around Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon in Dark Lord Impmon's clutches as he tried to reach them, but found his reach continued to fail him, with the evil Dark Lord toying with Guilmon, pulling them away from his reach.

When morning came, Guilmon quickly woke up in a state of shock and fear.

"Oh man. What a horrible dream..." Guilmon said, wiping the sweat off of his head, sighing as he thought. 'Renamon, Agumon, Biyomon, please stay safe.'

Overcoming the terrible dread with his nightmare, Guilmon calmed down.

"Hey, sorry, Veemon. Didn't mean to wake you…" Guilmon began to say, but to his shock, Veemon was not in the bed next to him.

"Veemon? Veemon?" Guilmon called, feeling deja vu and worry, thinking the worst as he rushed out and to the other room, banging on the door as he yelled. "Patamon! Gatomon! Answer me!"

Giving the door a great shove, Guilmon managed to break in, but found Gatomon and Patamon were gone.

"No... Has the Dark Lord taken them as well?" Guilmon questioned in horror.

_"Most perceptive of you."_ The spirit spoke commented, where it then said with lament. _"I am afraid once again, Dark Lord Impmon attacked in the night. You were too relaxed after saving Nesdor. Now your new friends were Digi-napped too."_

"Damn him! I've got to save them, all of them! I'd best be off then." Guilmon said, before a shocking thought came and saw he has lost his mage powers too. "Ugh, not again!"

_"Oh, and he sealed away your powers too."_ The voice informed, where Guilmon groaned and said. "Seriously?! Come ON! I can't catch a break with that guy!"

_"But with your loss, I shall bestow another new power on you. Now choose."_ The voice offered in a continued kindness, leaving Guilmon silent as he gave it some thought.

"Veemon's job is closer to using a sword, so I'll be a thief." Guilmon said, before he glowed and was given goggles and a small dagger for him to wield.

_"Now onwards Guilmon the thief!"_ The voice said, causing Guilmon to pick up his bag again and head on off, alone in his adventure, now having so much more to gain when he and Dark Lord Impmon came face to face.

"Saving my friends is my top priority but how do I stop Dark Lord Impmon from sealing my powers again because that is ridiculous. There must be way." Guilmon wondered as he headed off to the Magic Forest Zone.

-Elsewhere-

During the time Guilmon set out to carry out his adventure, Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon sat in the darkness of their surroundings, though it felt too hot all of a sudden.

"It's boiling in here." Biyomon whined, before she asked. "And how many days have we been here for?"

"I don't know. I lost count. But we have to find out here. We have to keep going. We cannot stay here forever." Renamon said, refusing to give up, knowing Guilmon would never throw in the towel.

"Wait!" Agumon called out as he noticed that they were no longer alone, calling out to Biyomon and Renamon. "Look, over there!"

Following Agumon's direction, the females of Guilmon's first group saw Gatomon, Patamon and Veemon huddled together in fear.

But noticing Agumon, Biyomon and Renamon, trusting them, Gatomon and the others approached them.

"Hi there." Gatomon said, starting off small and friendly, before she saw Renamon and looked around her as if she'd seen her somewhere before.

"Where'd you lot come from?" Renamon asked in confusion, especially from the way Gatomon was looking at her, almost examining her.

"It's that Evil Dark Lord Impmon." Patamon said.

"He kidnapped us and brought here us. Ooh... and by our tails too." Veemon added, rubbing his tail a little.

"You too?" Agumon asked in surprise, where Biyomon nodded and informed. "You're in the same boat as us then."

"Hey, what are you're doing?" Renamon then questioned as Gatomon showed no boundaries and began to feel Renamon's boobs and her ass, making the vixen blush at Gatomon's actions, part of her thinking the feline might be attracted to the same sex, but feeling Renamon's body, the cat Digimon remembered something.

"Oh yeah! That doll he has. You're Renamon, as in the Renamon that Guilmon was trying so hard to rescue right?" Gatomon asked with a grin, piquing Renamon's interest as she questioned. "Huh? Guilmon? How do you know about him?"

"Oh wow! Then you must be Guilmon's kidnapped friends! We finally found you, though we got captured ourselves." Patamon added.

"And why we know you? It's because we're friends with Guilmon too." Veemon said with a small smile, surprising Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon, before Agumon let out. "I don't believe it!"

"Then I guess that makes all six of us friends then." Biyomon said happily, making all six smile.

"It sure does." Gatomon added, feeling a bond already forming between her and Guilmon's old teammates.

But not wanting to start things off badly, Gatomon faced Renamon and apologized. "Sorry about the touch up, Renamon. When I saw you, there was something in my mind that needed to help me examine you."

"Guilmon must be lucky to have someone like you." Gatomon then said, smiling with a sweetness as she stated. "You're on his mind all the time."

"That's alright. Should've known you were trying to inspect me. I'll let you off this time but remember, only Guilmon is allowed to touch me." Renamon said back, a smile appearing on her face as she stated. "But I am so glad that Guilmon didn't forget about me. He must be working so hard out there, trying to save us."

"True, but we can't just sit around here forever." Agumon suddenly said, his words causing Biyomon to nod and say with agreement. "We have to try and find a way out of here!"

"And we can do that if we all work together." Gatomon said, believing that was what Guilmon want his friends to do.

"Fine by me, let's do this!" Veemon cheered on.

"Alright you guys!" Renamon said, taking the lead. "Let's get out here and try to reunite with Guilmon!"

After Renamon's call, the foxy Digimon rose her fist in the air, where the other Digimon all did the same, all letting out a mighty 'Yeah' with their renewed determination.

And so the six wandered the strange land to find a way out and reunite with Guilmon.


	10. The Magic Users

Chapter 10: The Magic Users

In the Magic Forest Zone, Guilmon was walking through the forest saddened that more of his friends were lost to him and now captives of the Dark Lord Impmon.

"I cannot believe he took Patamon's group..." Guilmon said solemnly, feeling some blame falling upon himself, before he clenched his claws and shook his head.

"No. Now's not the time to blame anybody. I've got to hurry and save my friends." Guilmon then said aloud, pushing on, wanting to see his friends again, to ensure that none of them were harmed.

However, Guilmon came to a halt as he heard the voice cut into his thoughts and speak to him. _"Guilmon, please wait. I know that travelling alone can be discouraging and all that but look ahead and I have called a new team member to aid you in your quest. Right now, she's in battle with a monster."_

"Another girl?" Guilmon asked, then thinking of Gatomon and how she acted around him. "I hope she isn't gonna hit on me too."

_"Do not worry, this one is a more focused fighter Digimon than a lover."_ The voice assured, only to then say with concern and some command. _"Now hurry up and help her."_

Not one to ignore a woman in peril, Guilmon rushed ahead and saw the Digimon, taking in her appearance, where she looked like a bipedal blue dog-like Digimon that had black claws, a set of yellow eyes and a yellow cross-shaped mark set upon her forehead.

As for her clothing, she wore a red bandana, red boxing gloves on her hands, where white bandages ran up and rested around her arms, showing she was a close ranged fighter and her choice of weapon was her fists.

And just like Renamon, Biyomon and Gatomon, she too took on an anthro form, having a set of visible breasts and a heart shapedbutt.

Though she managed to keep her intimate areas hidden underneath her fur.

**Gaomon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Beast**

**Attribute: Data**

After analyzing the female Digimon, telling she could throw a punch as well as take one, Guilmon saw the enemy she was facing was based on a turkey, which had two antennae-shaped feathers on top of their head, large round eyes with pink eyelids and black pupils, an orange hooked beak, short wings, fanned tail, short orange legs... and a big fat butt as their most prominent part, which they were always shown shaking in front of their enemies, causing Guilmon to fall down in disbelief at this.

"Really? A twerking turkey monster? Veemon is right. Sometimes Dark Lord Impmon has the bizarrest imagination whatsoever." Guilmon commented, certain Dark Lord Impmon could create true horrors if he desired and not these jokes.

But after the turkey got in a clean hit, knocking Gaomon down, Guilmon focused, attending to the fighter's aid as he held her back up.

"Glad you could come when you did, sir." The female Digimon said with absolute respect in her voice, before adding. "I am Gaomon. I am here to assist you anywhere I can, but can you help me deal with those monsters first? Be careful, if they fart they make you so enraged to fight."

Accepting Gaomon's request, Guilmon nodded, but had to ask. "Sure, but what job did you take?"

"A brawler, sir. I fight with my fists. They are my ultimate weapon." Gaomon said in reply, putting her hands on her hips, expressing her pride, as well as unintentionally her sexuality.

Glad to have a new ally but seeing they still had an enemy to handle, Guilmon then saw the turkey monster attack, going for Gaomon with his giant ass, where Guilmon leapt in the way and defended, taking the hit himself.

"Thank you very much, sir." Gaomon said, continuing to respect Guilmon, perceiving him as her superior, where she questioned. "But are you alright?"

"A weak attack like that? No problem." Guilmon said in reply, having suffered far worse and was too absorbed in saving his friends to allow one annoyance of an enemy slow him down.

"Knife throw!" Guilmon then announced as he threw his blade, the weapon hitting the monster, where he was taken by some surprise as the single attack managed to wipe it out.

This was due to Guilmon's power, his strength and power remained intact and had made him more powerful than ever.

But still surprised at his strength, Guilmon commented. "That... was easy."

"You are indeed a powerful warrior." Gaomon said in respect, before a saddened expression appeared on her face, looking away from Guilmon as she told him."That was my first battle, but I guessed I was more in-experienced than I thought."

"Don't worry about it." Guilmon said kindly to Gaomon, understanding her downcast mood, where he brought a comforting hand on her shoulder and told her. "Not everyone would be experienced at once, it takes time. But I can tell you're tough as nails, you're someone I could trust on. And I know you'll become a great fighter."

"I look forward to fighting alongside you." Guilmon stated as he kept his hand upon Gaomon's shoulder, the fighter Digimon surprised at Guilmon's words at first, but looking at Guilmon's caring face and the obvious trust and honesty he expressed, Gaomon couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you kindly, sir. I will work to live up to your expectations." She said, bowing in respect to the Digimon she continued to perceive as he superior and her commander.

"Hey, what's with the sirs?" Guilmon questioned, not used to such titles, grinning at Gaomon as he insisted. "Call me Guilmon."

Though Gaomon felt relaxed to Guilmon's friendly tone and welcoming embrace, Gaomon told him. "You are a leader so it's my right to call you sir."

Still feeling a little embarrassed by the title, but not wanting to force Gaomon to follow any commands, Guilmon decided to let it go for the time being, before he heard the guiding voice back in his head.

_"Make sure you look after Gaomon well. Two more adventurers will join shortly. You'll both need to combine your power and push forward. Best of luck you two."_

"No problem." Guilmon said in reply, returning his attention to Gaomon, planning to help her become a great warrior, but before that, Guilmon wanted to know his ally, to build a bond between them.

"You know, out of all the women I've met so far, you are the most stable" Guilmon admitted, before adding. "The others were great to fight and befriend, but they could be 'too playful' at times."

"Well I can be as flirty at times, even now I confess an attraction toward you, but I know you and Renamon are very close and I don't want to destroy your feelings for her." Gaomon said, looking at Guilmon with clear longing upon her respect for him.

"I'll find my own love eventually." Gaomon then said with a confident smile, showing her playful side as she gave her butt a good slap, making Guilmon smirk to see Gaomon's confidence as a woman and to see she was not going to flirt with him.

"Thank you for respecting the love I have for Renamon. But you don't have to distance yourself from me or anything. You're welcome to stay with me at the room inns if you want so we can chat and grow stronger in our friendship." Guilmon said with a continued friendliness in his tone, which made Gaomon smile and say. "That'd be an honour."

About to head off, Guilmon and Gaomon stopped as they saw a familiar mage Digimon approach them.

"Oh, hello again my friend." Wizardmon said as he greeted the duo, where Gaomon bowed in respect and Guilmon waved greeted Wizardmon, glad to see the Digimon after so long.

"I hear you've been keeping yourself busy. You even showed Beastmon the error of her ways. Wonderful job." Wizardmon said, impressed.

"By the way, how goes your pursuit of the Dark Lord?" He then asked.

"The thing is..." Guilmon began to save, before telling Wizardmon. "That everytime I saved a zone from the Dark Lord's magic, every time I near the border, the Dark Lord swoops in, kidnaps my friends and then seal off my powers. First he kidnapped Renamon, Agumon and Biyomon. Now he's got Gatomon, Patamon and Veemon."

"So we must find a way to seal Dark Lord Impmon's power and find a way to remove the curses he has placed upon the regions." Gaomon said.

"Well that certainly put a wrench in your gears. But I think I know where he went. Yonder, to the Primary Village." Wizardmon said in reply.

Curious, Guilmon asked. "Primary Village? What kind of place is that?"

"It's the place where most Digimon are born, guarded by three powerful Digimon. Terriermon, Lopmon and Elecmon. They are most gifted in magic and be no pushovers when the Dark Lord attacks." Wizardmon said in reply.

"Thank you, Wizardmon." Guilmon said, always grateful for Wizardmon's assistance, where the magical Digimon nodded and said. "In the meantime, I'll go to the next border to see if I can find your friends. I bet that where the Dark Lord has taken them. You just focus on this zone while I find your friends."

With that said, Wizardmon then made his leave, where Guilmon continued to smile, glad he could count on Wizardmon to help in his time of need.

Though she had just met him, Gaomon felt a similar respect toward Wizardmon, where she commented. "You have a good teacher."

Guilmon nodded, not sure what to make of his relationship between him and Wizardmon exactly, but trusting him, Guilmon decided to continue in their part of the adventure and ordered. "C'mon Gaomon. Let's head to the village."

On their way, Guilmom and Gaomon fought many more of the Dark Lord's minions, defeating them and freeing more Digi-Cores, where Gaomon felt more stronger with each battle, while feeling the bond between her and Guilmon grow.

And after taking down more abominations, the pair had finally reached the Primary Village, where the pair headed through the small area, finding they were greeted by many of the playful Fresh and In-Training forms of Digimon, who seemed quite joyous and eager to play with Guilmon and Gaomon, showing tons of affection toward the strangers.

"They seem so happy here." Gaomon commented as she felt something brushing against her leg, looking to see a Poyomon nuzzling against her, before seeing many other Poyomon following her, all smiling and giggling.

"Maybe, but if the Dark Lord takes their Digi-Cores too, this could be trouble." Guilmon said in reply, hating the thought of the innocent newborns being used as weapons.

While in agreement with Guilmon, Gaomon and Guilmon heard a loud scream.

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS! Someone, anybody! This is awful!" It called, scaring off the Poyomon, where Guilmon and Gaomon braced themselves, looking over to see a red furred Digimon with nine tails, which looked to be in a panic as it wove its front legs around in a frenzy.

**Elecmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Data**

**Attribute: Nature Spirits**

Concerned, Guilmon approached the panic stricken Digimon and asked. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"The Dark Lord! My pals! Attacked! Taken! Gone! Words failing!" Elecmon could only say, too wound up in his hysteria to form proper sentences.

"What is he trying to say?" Gaomon asked Guilmon, who tried to focus on what Elecmon was saying, managing to get the geist of it and told Gaomon. "From what I can make out, Dark Lord Impmon attacked the village where three powerful spellcasting Digimon faced him to protect the village. And after a fierce battle, the menace fled by the east gate. However, just when the guardian's guard were dropped, monsters came and spirited away the two elder guardians. At least, that is what I managed to piece together." Guilmon said in reply.

Getting what Guilmon had deducted, but desiring more information, Gaomon grabbed Elecmon and said. "Just try and calm down and listen to us. We're here to help."

"You can help me?" Elecmon asked, sounding a little more calm, before trying to take it easy as he sighed and said. "Ok, I'm feeling calmer now. And if you would, do you mind helping me get Lopmon back?"

"Of course. Let's go." Guilmon said, hitting his fist into his palm, having no clue as to who Lopmon was, but from the way Elecmon seemed to react, it was clear he cared about this Digimon.

"I'll tag along with you. She's been taken to Citrus Cave which is west from the south of here so we should hurry." Elecmon insisted as they left the village via south, where all the young Digimon cheered and wished the three the best of luck, hoping that their new friends wouldn't be gone for too long.

But along the way, they ran into more monsters.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon called, destryoing another huge butted turkey with his fireball attack.

"Gao Rush!" Gaomon followed up, punching the blue balloon monster with his fists, deflating and defeating it.

"Electric Arrow!" Elecmon finished, fighting off an arrow of lightning from off of his back, defeating another fiend, showing his protection over the generations of child Digimon had toughened him greatly.

Soon, the monsters were defeated and the three rested at the next inn, with Guilmon and Elecmon sharing a room, allowing Gaomon her privacy.

Though unlike Renamon and Gatomon, in her quarters, Gaomon was more focused on power, where she lay on the bed, doing sit ups.

"Guilmon... I will... I will become the fighter you deserve..." Gaomon declared, refusing to show any weakness for the Digimons he had come to respect, pushing herself with several more exercises before allowing herself some rest.

The next day, Guilmon and Gaomon both awoke to the lovely smell of sausages and bacon being cooked, where the pair headed out of their rooms and made their way downstairs, finding Elecmon sitting at the dining table, a plateful of various food set out and prepared for him.

"Hey. Your new roomie turned up and cooked you both a great breakfast." Elecmon informed, confusing Guilmon and Gaomon a little, before noticing the other Digimon in the room.

Looking at the Digimon, it looked like a wolf or beast based Digimon from the blue striped pelt it was wearing, but looking closer, Guilmon and Gaomon could see it was not actually part of his skin, but covering up his true appearance.

But from the frying pan and chef hat, it was clear he was a cook, one who took pride in his job as he set plates of sausages, scrambled eggs, bacon, beans and toast on the table for Guilmon and Gaomon to enjoy.

**Gabumon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attributes: Nature Spirits**

"Good morning. Sorry to keep you waiting. I am Gabumon. I will also fight alongside you and hone my skills. I just hope you'll take me with you." Gabumon said, sounding a little shy and nervous.

"You don't need to worry. If you were sent to help us, you are more than welcome." Guilmon assured, taking a seat himself, looking at the array of food and commenting. "And your cooking smells delicious."

"Then come and eat up." Gabumon said with a more cheerful tone, pulling out a chair, which he offered to Gaomon, who smiled at Gabumon's manners, took the seat and allowed their new companion to sit beside her.

"This is so delicious. We're glad you're with us, Gabumon." Gaomon stated with a smile as she enjoyed the fresh food, which continued to make Gabumon smile, feeling more and more relaxed around his new comrades.

"Thank you, miss. It warms my heart to know others enjoy my cooking as much as I enjoy making it." Gabumon said in reply, turning his attention to Guilmon, with more seriousness as he asked. "And Mr. Guilmon, tell me something. Even though he is captured, is Agumon alright?"

Confused at the question, after swallowing a mouthful of food, Guilmon asked. "Agumon? You know him?"

"Yes. He and I grew up together in the same zone and became best friends. And even though he was always the bravest and the strongest out of the two of us, I always respected him." Gabumon said, thinking on the past and recalling them as children, exploring the woods, where Agumon would always take the lead and never back away, no matter what they saw or heard.

"I wish to join alongside you to save Agumon and the others." Gabumon then said, wanting to be the brave one for once, only to then blush as he felt Gaomon rub his back with her tail, showing she did have a playfulness to her.

"We're on our way to Citrus Cave to rescue Lopmon, but we'll find Agumon and the others as quick as we can, so try not to worry." Gaomon said assuringly, sliding her seat closer to Gabumon and saying. "And we'll be by your side and aid you anyway we can."

"Thank you, Miss Gaomon." Gabumon managed to say with a blush, causing Guilmon to smile, having a feeling that the two might be a good couple, especially when Gaomon licked Gabumon's face, claiming it was to wipe up some syrup, but Guilmon continued to think otherwise.

"By the way, Guilmon. I can fight with my pan and my meals can heal you in battle whenever you're low on energy." Gabumon said after overcoming Gaomon's supposed assistance.

"That sounds great, Gabumon." Guilmon replied with a smile, finishing his breakfast and turning to Elemon where he called. "Alright, let's get moving"

"Right away!" Elecmon said back with enthusiasm as they headed for the Citrus Cave to find Lopmon.


	11. Rescuing Lopmon and Terriermon

Chapter 11: Rescuing Terriermon and Lopmon

Once the group had found and made their way inside of the cave, the Digimon were amazed to see the whole place was filled with fountains and lakes of orange juice around the place.

"Wow. There's juice all over the place." Guilmon said, where Gaomon nodded and added her own thoughts. "If you lived here, it's an all you can drink, all day."

"Yeah, but you'd probably get tired of drinking it all day. It's hard to appreciate the things you got under tap." Guilmon said in reply, causing Gaomon to nod and ask "Like monsters?"

"Exactly." Guilmon replied with a nod, hoping to end Dark Lord Impmon soon and stop his regime of evil once and for all.

"Lopmon should be somewhere in this cave." Elecmon cut in, surprising Guilmon and causing him to ask. "How do you know?"

"Oh, just a feeling..." Elecmon said, continuing to surprise Guilmon by the answer.

However, Elecmon helped snap him out of it and said with seriousness and command. "Come on, let's go."

Following Elecmon and continuing further within the caves, they were surprised to see Gatchmon kneeling down to a lake of juice.

"Hmm… This juice smells really rather lovely. Should I drink some? Should I just go for it?" Gatchmon said to himself.

"Hey, you're the one we saw back at Nesdor. Why are you here?" Guilmon asked, causing the Gatchmon to turn around, smile and say with a friendliness in his voice. "Oh it's you. You remember me? Me, Gatchmon, your friendly neighbourhood explorer."

"Well I do. So are you ok?" Guilmon asked, wondering what had drawn Gatchmon to such a location.

"Never been better. I'm just doing a tour of the most mysterious locations in Digitopia. You know, it's been a while so you can take this souvenir on my travels." Gatchmon said in reply, rummaging through his helmet, where he managed ot pull out a stone tablet that he then handed to Guilmon, before turning and planning to leave.

"We'll meet again somewhere else so count on it." Gatchmon called with a cheerfulness, leaving Guilmon and his new team alone, where Gabumon took in the sweet aroma and said as he looked upon the juice pool. "This place smell so sweet. And delicious too."

"Wait! I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gaomon said, concerned as if there was more to the juice than it seemed.

"Well, it's obviously orange juice." Gabumon said, causing Gaomon to say with disapproval. "You can't just tell by looking at it. It's not really obvious at all."

But trusting his gut, Gabumon cupped some of the juice in his claws, brought it to his mouth and drank, before he just disappeared.

"Guilmon, sir! Gabumon vanished!" Gaomon cried out in panic, causing Guilmon and Elecmon to run up to see what had happened.

Concerned for his friend, Guilmon called. "Gabumon? Where are you?"

"I'm here, Guilmon! I am just invisible! I can see through myself!" Gabumon's voice called from nowhere.

"Gabumon, please reappear." Gaomon pleaded, fearful that she would never see the cloaked wolf Digimon again.

But after a flash of light, Gabumon had reappeared, causing Guilmon to sigh in relief, while Gaomon allowed herself to show her more endearing side as she hugged Gabumon tightly.

"Sorry I scared you, Miss Gaomon." Gabumon apologized, causing Gaomon to hit his chest as she continued hugging him.

"If you ever do that again, I'm sending you to the moon, mister." Gaomon stated, though her tone sounded too caring to live up to such a promise.

"Well this orange juice is magical so don't count on it as too ordinary." Elecmon said, before Guilmon had another question to ask Elecmon.

"What happened to the Dark Lord?"

"He fled to the east gate, because we used our magic against him." Elecmon said with a proud grin, before informing. "You see, me and my friends, we aren't very strong individually. But we can join our power into something great and use awesome magic, though it does make my blood boil."

"Why say that?" Gabumon asked with some interest of his own.

"The Dark Lord free again... the monsters snatched Terriermon and Lopmon..." Elecmon said, before he growled. "I am so mad thinking about it."

"Fair enough." Guilmon said, crossing his arms in agreement.

"You're the same aren't you, Guilmon? My friend, Agumon, your crush Renamon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon... kidnapped by the Dark Lord Impmon" Gabumon said, empathy grew toward the pair as Guilmon nodded.

"Don't worry, sir. We will rescue them, we promise you." Gaomon declared, causing the red dino Digimon to smile, thankful he had new allies he could trust.

And with his new allies, Guilmon only hoped he could protect them from a possible kidnapping by Dark Lord Impmon.

After managing to find their way through the pathway in the cave and arriving at the next inn, Gaomon visited Guilmon's room, knocking the door, which slid open, revealing Guilmon sitting on his bed and looking at the Renamon doll that rested in his hands.

"Sir, are you alright?" Gaomon asked with a continued politeness in her tone, where Guilmon looked at Gaomon and said. "I was just concerned about her. Renamon gave me this doll before she got captured, and now it's all I have to remember her by."

"She must have cherished you a lot." Gaomon said as she sat by Guilmon's side, rubbing her right breast a little at seeing how big Renamon's breasts are on the doll and commenting. "She must've went through a lot to make that for you."

"So you can tell huh?" Guilmon asked back.

"Yeah, and I promise that we will save her and the others no matter what." Gaomon declared as she rose to return to Gabumon, knowing by now he was sound asleep, finding the wolf-like Digimon adorable while he slept, sometimes Gaomon would try and slide off his pelt and see what Gabumon was hiding.

"But what if Dark Lord Impmon kidnapped you and Gabumon as well?" Guilmon cut in with worry.

"Then I know you will come to our rescue. I am sure of it, sir." Gaomon replied with a trusting smile, spanking her butt a little pulling a 'Renamon and Gatomon' move on him, making him smile back as their friendship deepened.

After another night's rest, the group were nearing the place of their destination, only for Elecmon to stop for a moment, where he informed. "Guys. I feel the voice of Lopmon's Core. It's calling out for help!"

"Then she's in peril so we'd better hurry." Gabumon said as all four ran ahead, shocked as they encountered what they guessed was Lopmon.

Looking at the form, it was a small and cute rabbit-like Digimon that had brown fur, long ears that ran down the back of its head and it had three small horns coming out from its forehead.

But like so many that had suffered at Dark Lord Impmon's hands, she lay lifeless on the floor.

"Lopmon!" Elecmon cried out, about to rush over and check on her form, before stopping as a monster leapt down in front, blocking Elecmon's path, where he and the heroes glared at the large spider-like monster, noticing that within the beast was Lopmon's Digi-Core.

"Spider… it had to be a spider..." Gaomon said, showing an obvious phobia of arachnids.

"We must defeat it to save her! Rock Breaker!" Guilmon called out, slashing the monster with his claws.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon followed up, firing out a jet of blue stream at the fiendish creature.

"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon bellowed, aiding his power to Gabumon, striking the abomination.

But as good as they were giving it to their enemy, Guilmon saw Gaomon was just shivering in place, frightened as the spider monster created a web-like whip and swung it at Gaomon.

"Gaomon, watch out!" Guilmon called at her as he wrapped his arms around Gaomon, pulling her out of the way, saving her, though he took some damage as the whip managed to come into contact with his being.

"Guilmon!" Gabumon let out, concerned to see Guilmon and Gaomon both harmed.

"I am sorry, sir. I just…" Gaomon began to say, causing Guilmon to just smile and say. "It's alright. I know you're scared but now is not the time to feel fear. If you let your fear overpowering you, overcome it and get stronger."

This information hit Gaomon deeply, where she glared at the spider-like enemy, knowing she had to push past her fears for the greater good, causing something inside of her to awaken as she began to glow with a deep blue aura.

"Gaomon digivolved to… Gaogamon!" She called through her Digivolution, taking a more primal form compared to her Rookie form, with her boxing gloves still set on her front paws, only they were taking on a similar shape to her feet, allowing accommodation and movement, while her hind legs were wrapped in bandages.

Within her new mane were a pair of golden colored braids, the cross mark she had as Gaomon remained on her forehead, while a set of red ribbons were flowing out from the fur on her back.

And though she looked somewhat wild, Gabumon just smiled, not only proud to see Gaomon overcome her fears and grow for it, but he could still see her as the caring and tough Digimon he had come to admire.

With Gaogamon on the offensive, Gabumon rushed to tend to Guilmon, fixing up a tasty meal to heal Guilmon's injuries, before Guilmon stood back up and smiled at the new Digivolution he witnessed.

"You were right, sir. I cannot let my fear get the best of me. I will destroy that thing!" Gaogamon called with might.

"Then I'll join you." Gabumon said as he then showed his power, his being engulfed in a blue aura of flame.

"Gabumon Digivolve to..." He began to say, stepping forth as the flames died down, revealing he had gone all wolf, resembling a giant beast that had blue and gray fur and dark blue stripes running down his back, legs and his tail, where he called with a mighty roar. "Garurumon!"

And though surprised it was so soon that Gabumon Digivolved, Guilmon focused as he too Digivolved, turning to Growlmon to even the odds against their foe.

"Whoo-hoo! Three Champions on the playground!" Elecmon said, getting excited as electricity courced all through him.

"Together now! Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon bellowed, casting a great conflagration of flame from his maw.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon then announced, casting a tornado of wind energy from her mouth.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon let out with a roar, he too releasing a stream of flame from his maw, only his flames were pure blue.

And with the combined powers, they blasted the spider to bits, destroying it and freeing the Digi-Core, which flew back into Lopmon's body.

"Lopmon!" Elecmon cried out as Lopmon slowly rose, regaining consciousness and control over herself, where he then said happily. "Heavens. That was getting intolerable."

**Lopmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Data**

**Attributes: Nature spirits**

With Lopmon back to normal, the heroes returned back to their Rookie forms and smiled at their rescued ally.

"You've done a great job, Gaomon. You conquered your fears and helped save Lopmon. I'm so proud of you." Gabumon said with a sincere smile, making Gaomon blush at Gabumon's words and his smile.

"You're too kind. Thank you, Gabumon." Gaomon said in reply.

"Elecmon, everyone, thank you so much. But now… I must help my lover, Terriermon." Lopmon cut in, looking at the others with hope as she requested. "Will you help me rescue him?"

"Of course we will. We came here to rescue both of you." Guilmon replied with a caring smile.

"Then I hope you don't mind having another companion for this quest." Lopmon offered, before she turned to Elecmon and said. "Elecmon, please return to the village and protect the young ones. The Dark Lord might return."

"Yes, ma'am." Elecmon said, before turing to Guilmon and saying with a smile. "Take good care of my friend now. And thanks again."

Elecmon then ran back to the village as Lopmon turned to the heroes and said. "Terriermon should be in Biggs Forest which is out of the cave and east of the village's south exit."

With Lopmon now part of their group for the time being, the heroes left the cave and into the deep forest.

"So dark. I'm not sure I like it here." Gabumon said, his comment causing Lopmon to nod and say. "Yeah, we magic users usually stay clear of this forest. It's scary, namely at night."

"But your boyfriend is here?" Guilmon asked, which made Lopmon nod and say. "Yes, it's scary but we have to go in and save him. I just hope Terriermon is alright."

After fighting off some more powerful fiends by the Dark Lord, they made their way forward before a voice called out to them.

"Hey, wait for me!"

At the call, the group turned to see a new Digimon come to them which looked like an orange furred feline-like creature, which had a white mane, black markings that ran along its arms, tail and around its belly.

She was much like Gatomon in terms of physical form, she too having an anthro body with exposed breasts and whatnot, while she wore a crown and wielded a fan as a weapon.

**Meicoomon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Unknown**

**Attributes: Free**

"Am I last? I am so sorry I am I late." Meicoomon panted, before smiling as she said. "My name is Meicoomon."

"Then you must be our fourth member. It's nice to meet you" Guilmon said as he helped Meicoomon catch her breath, where she looked at Guilmon and stated. "I promise I'll make up for my lateness."

Glad to have another ally, but curious about her, Gaomon asked. "So what job do you use in terms of combat, Meicoomon?"

"A princess job." Meicoomon said in reply, before correcting. "Though as a job, not a real one."

"Still. It's nice to have a fighting princess on our side." Gabumon said, always glad to see new allies and see their new abilities put to the test.

After using the stone tablet given to them by Gatchmon and discovering a treasure route behind it before heading back to the main route, Lopmon then had to ask what was on her mind.

"Are you chasing the Dark Lord, Impmon?" She questioned.

"That's right. I'll never forgive him for what he has done." Guilmon said in reply.

"You're brave, you know that?" Lopmon stated with a smile, before saying with confidence. "I'll have to learn to be brave too."

Wondering, Guilmon then thought aloud. "So I wonder where Dark Lord Impmon went."

"I'd say he's in his castle. It's up on top volcano in the far east." Lopmon said in reply, causing Guilmon to ask. "A volcano?"

"It's a scary place but you have to go there, right?" Lopmon asked back, to which Guilmon nodded and said with an undying determination. "Of course I do. Renamon, Biyomon, Agumon, Gatomon, Patamon and Veemon must have been taken there so I am going there."

"You are so brave I might wanna be like you." Lopmon stated happily, showing a great respect for Guilmon.

"So the gate in the east is locked, right?" Gaomon asked, causing Lopmon to nod and say. "Yes. They're sealed by a powerful magic. But I help remove the magic if you're going after the Dark Lord."

"Oh, yes please!" Meicoomon said with an eagerness.

"But first we help Terriermon." Lopmon said, before explaining. "Without him, all three of us cannot undo the spell."

"I see. Then let's get going. We're not far now from him now." Guilmon said in reply.

As they fought more monsters, Meicoomon was the inexperienced of the group so they had to protect her from monsters' attacks before Gabumon healed up their injuries with food.

But with more fights, she became stronger and learnt to stand on her own two feet.

Along the end of a huge branch, they were shocked to see a bunny-like Digimon, which looked almost like Lopmon, only his fur was a light shade of green, the markings around its ears and stomach were a dark green, while a single horn rested on his forehead.

But just like they found Lopmon, this Digimon was also motionless.

"Terriermon, no!" Lopmon cried out, wanting to tend to her beloved, but found a giant owl-like monster come into view.

"We must stop that thing!" Gabumon stated.

"Then let me start! Royal Wave!" Meicoomon announced as she cast out a wave of wind from her fan, which struck the owl.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon then bellowed as he spat out a fireball, which hit the owl, but it didn't flinch from the damage.

"Flaming Pan!" Gabumon called, setting his pan on fire and striking the enemy with his pan.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon announced as she spat out a wave of ice from her mouth.

"Gao Rush!" Gaomon let out as she unleashed a barrage of punches, which damaged the owl beast.

"Final Strike!" Gaomon then followed up, using a powerful uppercut to deal further damage against the beast.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon called, firing his stream of flame ice-like from his mouth.

"Dark Twister!" Lopmon announced as she flapped her ears, swinging out a series of dark lines of energy alongside her allies, before Guilmon then threw his knife.

The owl, though damaged, struck back, going for Meicoomon, who panicked and cried out. "Ah, help me!"

"Never fear, 'your highness'. This way!" Guilmon called in retaliation, leaping in front and escorting Meicoomon back as an escort to avoid damage, where Meicoomon smiled and said with gratitude. "Oh, thank you, kind sir."

"We need to finish this thing off soon!" Gabumon stated as used his Blue Blaster attack once again at the owl monster.

"Guilmon, sir, be careful!" Gaomon called as she leapt in front of Guilmon's way and blocked an attack from the monster, which concerned Guilmon, before asking. "You ok, Gaomon?"

"I am fine, sir." Gaomon assured, just glad Guilmon continued to look out for her.

"X Scratch!" Meicoomon then let out, paying back the owl monster for harming her friends and scratching the fiend with her claws.

"Gaomon, ready to strike together?" Guilmon asked Gaomon, who smiled and showed off a little flirtatious personality towards him, where she slapped her butt and said. "Ready, sir!"

"I'll help too!" Gabumon called, wanting to join in too.

As a team, the trio leapt in the air and struck their enemy down with a combination of knife, pan and fist, which defeated the monster, destroying it and freeing the Digi-Core, which flew into Terriermon's lifeless body, causing Terriermon to stir as he awoke.

"Terriermon!" Lopmon rushed over to him as the rabbit-like Digimon slowly rose.

**Terriermon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Beast**

**Attributes: Vaccine**

"Phew. I wondered what was to become of me. Thanks a lot!" Terriermon said with a grin, glad to be free from the Dark Lord's power.

"Terriermon, I am so relieved you're safe!" Lopmon cheered as she embraced Terriermon, smiling as she looked upon Guilmon and the others and saying. "These heroes have come to face the Dark Lord Impmon."

"So you guys wanna head east to find the Dark Lord?" Terriermon asked Guilmon, who nodded in reply.

"Very well. Then I await for you at the Retreat's East Gate. Let us go, Lopmon." Terriermon said, before he spread his ears and flew off.

"Thank you all so much for your help. We'll see you there." Lopmon said as she took off as well, causing Meicoomon to smile and say. "I am glad we helped."

Returning to the village to the giant gate in the east, they found Terriermon, Lopmon and Elecmon all eager and waiting.

"Took your time, dude." Terriermon teased, before asking. "Ready, guys?"

"You bet." Lopmon said, causing Elecmon to add. "You can count on me."

Ready to help Guilmon and the others, the three began to dance, bending their knees first, before twirling a bit before leaning forward and lift their tails up before they step dance a little and side dance left and right before shaking their arms before spinning around and posing to end it.

Guilmon, Gaomon, Gabumon and Meicoomon sweat dropped at their actions, but didn't question it as it seemed to work as the gate then opened behind them.

"Mwhahahahaha!" Came an evil laugh from behind the gate, where all were shocked to see Dark Lord Impmon waiting for them on the other side.

"Thanks for opening the door. You've been a great help. IDIOTS!" Impmon cackled, before he used his dark magic and Elecmon's Digi-Core disappeared and he collapsed to the ground.

"Elecmon!" Terriermon called in concern.

"Let's see you try that wimpy guardian magic now. And now… to visit your little baby friends!" Dark Lord Impmon bellowed wickedly, before he saw Guilmon glaring at him and said sarcastically. "Oh look. It's you again."

"So that is Dark Lord Impmon?" Meicoomon questioned in fear.

"We cannot show fear to him," Gaomon whispered, showing no fear as she hit her fists together.

"He must pay for what he has done." The fighter Digimon then stated.

"Where's Agumon, you fiend! Give him back!" Gabumon yelled.

"That goes for Renamon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon too!" Guilmon added.

"Hahahaha. If you so strongly desired to save them, try and get me at my castle. That's where your friends are. But would you desert these poor souls at a time like that! Farewell1" Impmon cackled as he flew off to cause more evil towards the village, leaving Guilmon in a state of great anger.

"Dammit. He got away away!" Guilmon let out, before rushing in on the trio.

"Oh, poor Elecmon..." Lopmon said, her expression remaining solemn as she looked at Guilmon and commented. "You're not actually catching us at our best today."

"Oh no! Back to the village. He wouldn't!" Terriermon said as all of the dashed to the village, only to find several Fresh and In Training Digimon having lost their Digi-Cores, while many survivors were left crying over the loss of their friends.

"All those poor baby souls. This is so terrible. The Dark Lord must have left when he had his fun." Lopmon said, hating to see the pain and suffering Dark Lord Impmon had occurred.

"This is terrible." Gaomon said, picking up the lifeless Poyomon body and hugged it tightly, unintentionally pressing the tiny Digimon between her boobs.

"He's gone too far this time." Guilmon said angrily, causing Terriermon to nod and say. "Agreed. And it's my job as the leader to fix this mess."

"But I cannot do it all by myself. Would you help me out?" He then asked, causing Guilmon to nod in reply.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down. Then let me join you." Terriermon said, before turning to Lopmon and saying with care. "Lopmon my darling, you stay here and look after Elecmon and the others. Impmon might come back."

"Understood." Lopmon said, before wrapping her arms around Terriermon and saying. "Just please be careful, Terriermon."

"Momentai. I will be fine. Let's head out Guilmon." Terriermon said in reply as the five left the village to save the Fresh and In Training Digimon Cores from the Dark Lord's grasp.


	12. Saving the babies

Chapter 12: Saving the babies

As they made their way through the woods once again, Guilmon and Terriermon fell back for a small chat.

"Cannot believe the Dark Lord was waiting for us." Terriermon commented, his words causing Guilmon to nod and reply. "Who'd thought it?"

"We really let our guard down." Terriermon then said, blaming himself, before concern filled him and he had to ask. "Do you think I'll be kicked off the guardian team?"

"Nah. Cleverer Digimon would be hoodwinked by Dark Lord Impmon. So it's not your fault, and no matter what we will stop him, as a team." Guilmon said in reply, his words encouraging Terriermon and leaving him with a big smile on his tiny face.

"Thanks. You're so cool, you know that?" Terriermon grinned.

"Thanks. But here I am saving Digi-Cores again." Guilmon said with a small sigh, where Terriermon asked. "Again?"

"Yeah. We've been after the Dark Lord for a while now." Guilmon replied, recalling all the good he had done, but how the Dark Lord not only continued to make more of his monsters, but would continue to take away his friends.

"Then you must be experienced?" Terriermon asked, feeling more respect toward Guilmon and more confidence within himself. "Nice to have you for the ride."

"So Dark Lord Impmon is in his castle right in the east?" Guilmon then asked.

"Yep. The one beyond the volcano. Lopmon must have told you. But we can't go now because the road is hidden by magic. And we wouldn't want you to get lost now would we?" Terriermon replied.

"Guys! We found three of the Digi-Cores in those three tomato tower monsters!" Gabumon called out to alert their attention, where Guilmon and Terriermon turned to see three of the Digi-Cores of the recently stolen Fresh Digimon were each set within a tomato monster, each working as one as they created a towering formation, kind of like how Messemon was constructed.

"Then let's take it down! Regal Fan!" Meiccomon called as she got ready to fight, throwing her fan like a boomerang and striking the top tomato.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon followed up as he spat out a series of green fire blasts from his mouth.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon announced as he used his own fire attack, casting his blue jet flames at the three Core abomination.

Deciding on adding extra power in their fight, Gaomon Digivolved to Gaogamon and attacked with her close range technique, Dash Double Claw, running her claws along the three tomatos and causing it to stagger from the attack.

Though it was constructed from Fresh Level Cores, The tomato monster showed it was more powerful due to the evils that had created it as it then rammed itself into Guilmon and Gaogamon, damaging them a little, before splashing some tomato sauce at Gaogamon and Meicoomon.

"Eww... disgusting." Meiccomon groaned as she took some damage when the contents filled her mouth and tastebuds.

However…

"Hmm… tasty." Gaogamon commented as she drank the sauce and actually felt better, feeling her being had been healed.

"I guess that sauce has a different effect on those who like or dislike tomato sauce." Gabumon noted, not exactly sure what had happened, before Guilmon got back in the fight and attacked with his Pyro Sphere move.

"Arrow Shot!" Terriermon called, holding his bow and firing several arrow bolts from it.

After Guilmon and Terriermon's attacks, the monster spat more sauce, aiming for Guilmon, which seemed to heal rather than harm him.

Angered, the tomato combination monster attacked Gabumon, damaging him with a close ranged rolling attack.

"Flambe!" Gabumon called back after recovering, setting his pan on fire and attacking.

"Pilfer!" Guilmon let out, stealing a healing chip from the monster and damaging it slightly.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon bellowed with a great might in his voice, ending the battle with a powerful onslaught of winds from her mouth, tearing up the tomato creature and freeing the three Digi-Cores, all chirping happily and showing their affection toward Gaogamon, before returning to their bodies.

And with its defeat, noticing it had dropped something, Guilmon picked up a small jewel from off on the floor, leaving him curious as to what it was or what it could be used for.

"That jewel will open the door to the lily pad temple nearby." Terriermon said, only to then think aloud. "But why was it here?"

"Maybe it's a key to where Elecmon's Digi-Core is being held." Guilmon suggested, hope filling Terriermon at the words, where he then said. "If that's true then there should be two more jewels left. To the Citrus Cave!"

Guilmon, Gabumon, Meiccomon and Gaogamon all nodded and returned to the cave where they found the fourth baby Digi-Core, being that of Poyomon trapped within a giant butterfly.

And adding his own power, Gabumon Digivolved to Garurumon, joining Gaogamon in battle.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon started off as he gave a great roar and cast out a great conflagration of blue flame.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon followed up, using her attack to increase the power of Garurmon's, where her winds increased the intensity of the flames, spreading them out and into a vortex formation, striking and burning at the butterfly monster, which screeched loudly at the pain inflicted to it.

The butterfly then fought back, spraying a blue mist at the heroes, who leapt aside and avoided the attack.

"Be careful." Gaogamon called, where she informed. "Even from this distance, I can smell that this has toxins within it."

"Then I'll just make sure that any attacks are blown right back. Regal Fan!" Meicoomon called in retaliation as she threw her fan, causing a small tornado as it struck at their enemy before returning to her.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon followed up, casting out a ball of flame at the monster, which continued to screech in pain and anger, where it shot down and tried to attack Guilmon, but found its aim was caught off when an arrow struck its wing.

Flying back, the butterfly monster saw Terriermon had used his bow to defend Guilmon from the attack, but found the others were continuing to attack it.

"X Claw!" Meiccomon let out, striking with her claws.

"Knife Throw!" Guilmon followed up, keeping his distance and throwing a knife at the butterfly monster, dealing more damage upon the beast.

And while the wolf based Digimon were willing to fight, looking amongst one another, a shared idea came to mind.

"Gaogamon, let's try that new team up move." Garurumon suggested.

"You've got it!" Gaogamon replied with loyalty and eagerness as she lay on her back and pressed her front and hind legs in the air, where Garurumon moved on top of Gaogamon, linking his front paws and feet to hers', before both began rolling around and forming a giant wheel.

"Wolf Wheel!" The duo called as they rammed their beings into the butterfly with a great and force, destroyed the monster and freeing Poyomon's Digi-Core, letting it fly back to its body.

And with the defeated butterfly monster, Guilmon picked up the second jewel, while impressed by the move, his attention drawn to Gabumon and Gaomon, to see the pair smiling at each other.

"Tag moves huh?" Guilmon let out.

"Yeah. It's a move where you perform special moves with the partner you were devoted to." Meiccomon explained.

"Devoted to? I wonder what Agumon and Biyomon's move would be, as well as Gatomon and Patamon… and what would mine with Renamon be?" Guilmon let out with a deep thoughtfulness.

"You will find out eventually, but for now let's head back into the forest and find that last gem." Terriermon said, eager to get Elecmon back from the Dark Lord's clutches.

At the next inn Gabumon and Gaomon sat in their room, smiling at the move they performed.

"Guess you and I made a powerful bond huh, Gaomon?" Gabumon commented as he looked at Gaomon, who nodded and smiled in reply.

"Yeah. I feel a more romantic bond with you while I want to help Sir Guilmon find his friends." Gaomon said in reply, reacting to her feelings as she moved her body closer to Gabumon's.

"I wish to do the same too, but Guilmon will get his friends back eventually." Gabumon said, he too reacting to his feelings as he slid his arm around Gaomon, looking at her with a growing love in his eyes. "And until then, we can remain together. I feel so happy when I'm with you."

"I feel the same way." Gaomon replied happily, snuggling her head into Gabumon's chest, the feel and the love made Gabumon smile as he softly rubbed Gaomon's back.

However, Gaomon broke the embrace with Gabumon, confusing him at first, before he saw the ever growing desire in Gaomon's eyes.

"Let's have ourselves a night as our Champion forms and go wild." She suggested, taking the a more dominant stance as she pinned Gabumon to the bed with her paws, surprising and exciting Gabumon.

"OK. I sure hope we don't disturb Guilmon and Meiccomon at our ride." Gabumon then said in reply, grinning back at Gaomon, before both Digivolved, leaving Garurumon and Gaogamon on the bed, looking at the other with a continued longing, before both shared a deep and romantic kiss, their paws moving along the other's body, before their room was soon filled with moaning and loud howls.

-The next morning-

"I couldn't sleep too well last night." Meiccomon said to Guilmon, where she then added. "Garurumon and Gaogamon were making such a noise next door, all that howling and banging about."

"I know. They are calm and gentle when they are Rookies, but when it comes to their Champion forms, they're wild animals." Guilmon commented with a small smirk.

"I guess the wolf side of them brings out their more wild sides." Meiccomon said back with a smirk, recalling the various moaning, growls, howling and other noises of Garurumon and Gaogamon made lovemaking.

"Wolves. Can you understand them? Anyway let's meet up with Terriermon and find the last Digi-Core before opening this Lily Pad Temple and finding Elecmon." Guilmon said, not wanting to spend too much time on Garurumon and Gaogamon's love life.

Exiting their room and regrouping with their friends, Guilmon and Meicoomon found Gabumon and Gaomon, only Gaomon seemed to remain in a blissful state, a satisfied smile adecorated her face, while behind her, Gabumon was embracing her, his claws sliding along her boobs and causing her to moan in a highly submissive way.

"Wild night?" Meiccomon questioned, her voice causing Gabumon to blush and withdraw his hands off of Gaomon's chest.

"Yeah. Sorry to disturb you." He apologized, while Gaomon sighed contently. "But it was so good..."

"No worries. Gatomon's like that when she and Patamon are alone." Guilmon informed, before adding with some seriousness. "I hope you too ate before we move out because she forgot to eat after that."

"Oh we have. But tell me first, did you and Renamon ever mate? Yes or no." Gaomon asked in curiously and in teasing, her question leaving Guilmon blushing deeply and trying to change the subject as he asked. "Anyways, shall we get going?"

"He hasn't. Well once we saved her, go wild with her. Ravish her. I bet she longs for it and is as wild as I when it comes to sex." Gaomon teased, making Guilmon go purple with blush and snap. "Gaomon, you're acting Gatomon! Stop it already!"

This made the other three laugh before meeting up with Terriermon again.

-Elsewhere-

Remaining in the confines of the Dark Lord Impmon's area, Renamon and Gatomon sneezed loudly, where Agumon and the others turns to the girls, with Agumon being polite and saying. "Gesundheit."

"Not catching a cold are you, even in a hot place like this?" Patamon asked.

"I am fine, but I have a feeling someone was talking about us. I hope Guilmon's alright." Renamon said in reply, rubbing her snouth lightly, her words causing Gatomon to nod, sniffle and add. "Yeah, and someone talking about acting like me. Boy, how'd we do that?"

-Back with Guilmon-

As the five made their way back into the jungle, they found the last Digi-Core had ended up in a giant pink slime monster along with two huge butt twerking turkey monsters again.

Seeing them caused Gabumon and Meiccomon to fall down, embarrassed, and the princess job cat Digimon to question. "Seriously? Who come up with that?"

"I fought them before with sir coming to my rescue. They be pushovers now." Gaomon said in reply.

"Yeah, but that slime is no joke. Everyone get ready" Guilmon said, just before the slime charged and slammed its body into Gabumon while the first twerky slammed his butt into Guilmon damaging him.

"Trichobezoar!" Meiccomon called, firing a deadly hairball which destroy the second twerky.

"Pro Cooking!" Gabumon announced, cooking up a stew to heal Guilmon's injuries which he found tasty.

"Gao Rush!" Gaomon let out, destroying the other twerky with a punch, while Guilmon prepared himself and set a trap in front of his team and as the slime was about to slam into Gaomon to make it hit the trap and retreated with Gaomon thanking Guilmon.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon then bellowed.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon followed up.

"Kicking Beat!" Gaomon let out attacking with her kicks.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon called while Meiccomon attacked alongside him.

The monster slam itself into Meicoomon next before Guilmon impaled it with his knife causing it to blow up and freeing the Digi-Core from it's prison, before Guilmon picked up the last jewel and smiled to his comrades.

"One more Digi-Core to save now. Next stop, Lily Pad Temple" Guilmon said with a smile, which made all four smile back and head off towards the east to where they saw a gigantic flower-like building, knowing that within was Elecmon's Core, and with it would be one fearomse beast using it as its source of life.


	13. Next Stop: Volcania

Chapter 13: Next Stop: Volcania

Nearing the temple of lily pads, curiosity got the better of Terriermon as he had to ask. "Guilmon, what you plan to do after we save everyone?"

"I am going after the Dark Lord and defeat him of course." Guilmon said in reply, determined to put an end to the evil once and for all and to save those he had come to love as close friends, and thensome.

"And then you'll be leaving?" Terriermon then asked, his tone turning solemn at the thought of losing his friend, before keeping his smile as he said. "It's fine. You're heading for Volcania after all. I'll help open the pathway to there. That's a promise."

Guilmon smiled at Terriermon and his kindness, before looking upon the others of his team, seeing Gaomon, Gabumon and Meiccomon fighting off waves of monsters, showing just how much they had improved in terms of strength and as a team.

Once the group had used the jewels to open the door, they all took in the scenery of the temple, finding a serene beauty within as they walked along a set of gigantic lotuses, which had been spread out along the ground, allowing them all to walk freely and follow the path.

"It's fun to walk on lotuses." Meicoomon then commented, her words agreed by Gaomon, who said in reply. "It's may be fun and bouncy, but it can be tough going sometimes."

"True, but think of it this way. It will be good fun and get some good exercise." Gabumon said, where Meicoomon added. "Not to mention it keeps us out of the water around us."

Though the group were enjoying the sights and the bounciness of the lotuses, their moods changed when all heard a familiar voice let out a great cry. "Aaaargh! Help me!"

"Elecmon!" Terriermon called, looking around frantically as he asked. "Where are you?!"

"It's coming from straight ahead!" Guilmon then informed, before Terriermon headed off and called out. "Stay where you are, Elecmon! We're coming!"

Following the cries of Elecmon, Guilmon and the others came to a halt as they arrived and found ahead of them was Elecmon's Digi-Core, where it resided within a gigantic frog monster.

"This might be a tough one, so we better play it safe and Digivolve." Guilmon suggested, getting nods from Gabumon and Gaomon, before the pair achieved their Champion forms, Garurumon and Gaogaomon, followed by Guilmon becoming Growlmon.

And fighting for his friend, Terriermon Digivolved, able to reach his Mega form, MegaGargomon, the sight of the massive and heavily armoured Digimon amazing the others, namely from knowing such a Digimon started off with such a small Rookie form.

"Since I am already a Champion Level, I should already pack enough punch." Meicoomon said with confidence in herself, before attacking.

"Regal Fan!" She let out as she threw her fan, knocking some damage into the frog monster as it collided with its being.

"Dash Double Claw!" Gaogamon then let out with a fearsome howl, using her close ranged skills in combat as she lunged forward and ran her razor sharp claws along the abomination that held Elecmon's Digi-Core.

From the attacks, though injured, the frog monster countered in its own way as it then puffed up his chest twice.

"Be careful! If it reaches for the third puff, he will let out one seriously nasty breath attack." MegaGargomon called in warning, knowing that even with his cybernetic frame, it would still damage him.

"Thanks for the warning." Garurumon said back as he glared at the frog, knowing he had to defeat it, and fast.

"Howling Blaster!" He then let out called, releasing a stream of blue flames from his mouth, only he manipulated the flames to cast out as an ice attack, knowing that frigid temperatures could slow down the movements of amphibian.

"Knife throw!" Growlmon called, throwing his knife and dealing more damage against their foe.

"Wolf Kick!" Gaogamon let out with a continued might in her voice, leaping to the air and using her hind legs to deliver a series of kicks to the frog monster, before pressing her feet against its chest, pressing hard as she not only repelled the frog, but launched herself back from the momentum, giving Gaogaomon distance to make her next attacks.

Recovering from the kicks, the frog then puffed up its chest for the third time and attacking, releasing a powerful wave of stinky breath, devastating Growlmon and the others from the impact, the power, but namely the smell.

"Eww… Now that's just nasty!" Meicoomon whined as she and the others did what they could to repel the smell, setting their arms over their faces.

"And we took a lot of damage from that..." Growlmon then added, feeling almost as if he had been poisoned by the frog's deadly breath attack.

"Luckily, I am a chef, so dig in!" Garurumon called, using his pan and cooking up a storm, giving everyone a wide selection of food to heal them up.

"Thank you, Garurumon. I needed that." Gaogamon said, nuzzling her cheek against Garurumon's to show her apprecation, before both wolf-like Digimon returned to battle.

"And I need to get Elecmon back! Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon all but yelled as he brought up his arms and cast off a series of energy shots from the turrets mounted around his wrists which hit the frog monster massive damaging it.

But with the onslaught, the frog began to retaliate.

"It's puffing its chest again. We must stop him before he lets out that awful smell again!" Gaogamon said, not wanting to be exposed to the near toxic mist a second time, knowing it'd take ages to get the recent smell out of her fur.

"Then a combined attack should end it." Growlmon suggested, gathering flame in his maw and stirling.

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon followed up, releasing a great whirlwind from her mouth.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon called, casting out another wave of icy blue flames.

"Trichobezoar!" Meicoomon pulled out, gathering energy in her mouth, that she then spat out as a furball.

"Gargo Missile!" MegaGargomon let out, finishing the onslaught of attacks as he opened up the left port of the turret mounted to his shoulder and released a missile.

With the combination of attacks and the great power that came with each, their attacks struck the monster, which defeated it in a great and mighty blast, defeating the beast and freeing Elecmon's Digi-Core.

"Cheers!" Elecmon called happily as he left to return to his body, leaving MegaGargomon very happy.

"What a relief, we saved him. And it was all thanks to you. Thanks for everything." Terriermon said after he disengaged his Warp Digivolution and looked upon Guilmon and the others with a remaining grateful smile, feeling the others shared toward the Rookie Digimon.

"It was our pleasure." Gaomon said in reply, before she suggested. "Now we should head back. That should be about everyone."

Following Terriermon, Guilmon, Gaomon, Gabumon and Meicoomon returned to the village to find all the baby Digimon back with their Digi-Cores, all cheering and jumping around in joy and happiness, the sight causing all to smile, namely Gaomon as she looked down and saw the affectionate Poyomon that had befriended her nuzzling its tiny frame against her leg.

"Poyomon happy! Poyomon wants to grow strong like big doggy Digimon!" The small Digimon proclaimed, bringing a endearing smile to Gaomon's face, before an idea came to her.

"Here." She said, reaching within her right boxing glove and withdrawing a long red strand that she tied around the Poyomon's head, having prepared herself and having extra provisions, including a spare bandana, only she felt it was the right thing to do and give it to her admirer.

While Gaomon continued to brighten the Poyomon's day, Elecmon's Digi-Core had returned to his body, where he sprung up as life returned to him.

"That's an experience I don't want to repeat ever again." Elecmon stated, before looking upon the young Digimon of the Primary Village and the heroes.

"Thank you all. Here, take this cake as our way of saying thanks." Elecmon said, taking a moment to retreat back into his domain, returning with a beautiful and well decorated cake, the sight of which made the heroes smile, before Guilmon placed it with care within his bag, knowing it would be safe within and wouldn't melt, fall apart or get squashed.

And with the dark clouds disappearing, it showed the spell was broken and everyone was saved, where Terriermon rejoined Elecmon and Lopmon, setting a hand around Lopmon's back and saying happily. "And that's everybody that needed rescuing."

"Bravo!" Lopmon let out, applauding the heroes for all they had done, before Elecmon expressed his own gratitude and said "Not bad. You lot are something else."

"We couldn't have done it without you. Nicely done. Well now, your journey is far from over and we made a promise. Come on, guys. Let's show them the way" Terriermon then said, causing Lopmon and Elecmon to nod in reply.

Looking at the three Digimon, Gabumon had to ask. "Are they gonna dance again?"

Before getting an answer, he witnessed it himself as the three Digimon began to dance, bending their knees first, before twirling a bit before leaning forward and lift their tails up before they step dance a little and side dance left and right before shaking their arms and repeating.

And after watching and observing, to everyone's surprise, Guilmon, Gaomon, Gabumon and Meicoomon joined in, bending their knees first along with Terriermon, Lopmon and Elecmon, before twirling a bit before leaning forward and lift their tails up before they step dance a little and side dance left and right before shaking their arms, before all spinning and posing together, finding it a little embarrassing it first before letting loose and getting into the spirit, causing many of the Fresh and In-Training Digimon to jump and move around as they too got caught in the moment.

With the spell a success, the path leading to the volcano then opened, the sight of their path clear bringing smiles to Guilmon and the other heroes.

"Wait. There is one more thing left." Terriermon cut in as he, Lopmon and Elecmon then formed a pure ball of energy together, before launching it at Guilmon, who was hit by the sphere of energy and knocked unconscious.

"Guilmon, sir, are you alright?" Gaomon asked with concern as she and the others rushed to this side, wondering what Terriermon, Lopmon and Elecmon had done to Guilmon.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He'll be out cold for a while, but something magical and good will happen to him. Take our word for it." Lopmon assured in reply.

"I guess we'll take your word for it." Gabumon said, trusting the three Digimon, before Gaomon Digivolved to Gaogamon, allowing Gabumon and Meicoomon to hoist Guilmon onto her back, while Gabumon took Guilmon's duffel bag into his possession.

"I feel like a horse." Gaogamon said with a blush, where Gabumon rubbed her neck and said with a kindness in his voice. "You're a kind Digimon to do this, my dear."

"Not to mention you didn't mind when Garurumon rode you." Meicoomon teased, bringing a blush to her and Gabumon's faces, certain that Meicoomon had done more than overhear them during their love making the nights before.

"Anyway… You lot take care now." Terriermon said, he too was a little embarrassed and didn't want Meicoomon's words to bring up too many questions from the young Digimon.

"We'll hope for your safety." Lopmon then said with a caring smile as she remained with Terriermon, keeping her head resting on his shoulder and feeling his hand resting on her back.

"Give that Dark Lord a serious whooping!" Elecmon added, looking forward to the day that Dark Lord Impmon got his just deserts.

After saying their goodbyes to the three guardians, Gaogamon, Gabumon and Meicoomon took their leave, keeping an eye on Guilmon the whole trip, wondering what had happened to Guilmon, as well as what was occurring within his mind.

At the next border and the inn, Gaogamon entered a bedroom with the other three, where she got the assistance of Gabumon and Meicoomon, who gently lay Guilmon on the bed.

"I think Sir is getting stronger." Gaomon commented as she reverted back to her Rookie form.

"I still wonder what Terriermon and the others did to him. In his being, he seems to much stronger." Meicoomon informed with a clear interest, while Gabumon put the bag beside Guilmon's bed.

"Well, I say we hit the sack. It'll be a long day tomorrow." Gabumon then suggested, getting no complaints from the female Digimon, where Gaomon wrapped her arms around Gabumon's left, accompanying him to their own room, before Meicoomon followed, leaving Guilmon to sleep by himself.

-The next morning-

Guilmon groaned as he came too, slowly rising up and taking in his surroundings, which confused him at first, before recalling the events of the other day.

"What happened? Oh yeah, that's right. Terriermon and the others did something to me, and then..." Guilmon began to say, before he fell silent, shock and concern filling him as he was unable to sense Gaomon, Gabumon and Meicoomon in either rooms.

"Err… Guys? Gaomon? Gabumon? Meicoomon?" Guilmon called out, but received no replies, where Guilmon then stamped his foot to the ground and let out with frustration. "IT KEEPS HAPPENING!"

_"What's this? The third time now?"_ The voice spoke up. _"I will say this for Impmon. He's nothing but consistent. Now your new friends were diginapped too. But his castle's not far from here. Head there and you'll find them."_

"Oh, you bet I will! But wait, if memory serves, he would have..." Guilmon said as he had a horrid feeling his powers were sealed again.

But to his surprise, he was back to wearing his helmet and cape, wielding his sword once again.

"My sword! My cape! I am back to what I was back at Digihorne!" Guilmon said, surprised at his appearance and the access to his original powers.

_"That's more observant of you. This time, the Dark Lord could not seal away your powers. Thanks to Terriermon's magic, it did the opposite. Not only did it stop the dark curse from sealing away your powers but the jobs you took at Digihorne and Nesdor has been freed."_ The voice informed, which brought a smile to Guilmon's face, glad that Terriermon's gift had given him such a great power, a power he planned to use to save Renamon and the others.

_"Your divine powers also grown stronger through your journey. I am proud of you. Now make haste to Volcania, and to the Dark Lord's castle!"_ The voice then instructed, before fading, leaving Guilmon to head out and make his way to his next destination with haste, arriving at a dark rocky wasteland, where streams of fire bubbled all around the area, with sections of ground uproaring and exploding with large geysers of flame.

"I cannot believe I am on my own AGAIN! Do I have to fight the Dark Lord all by myself?" Guilmon asked himself, feeling a little doubt begin to overtake him, before he shook his head and said as he refused to give into his fears. "No! I cannot think that! I must rescue my friends. All nine of them! Renamon, Agumon, Biyomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, Gaomon, Gabumon and Meicoomon, please be alright."

And after defeating more monsters with swift and skillful movements, Guilmon decided to take a break, where he sat on the log and helped himself to a small snack he had found within his belongings, finding that some of the food Gabumon had made was still stored within.

"So this is Volcania? Quite a dark place." Guilmon commented as he took in the sights, before he then froze, feeling something terrible building up within him.

His vision turned all scenery blue as he felt like something bad has happen. A bad omen or something.

And then…

"GUILMON!" Biyomon, Veemon and Meicoomon's voice of plea cried out making Guilmon gasp, snapping out of his trance, drop his salad box, picked his bag and ran along the wasteland, letting his worries and horrid thoughts fill his mind.

"Biyomon! Veemon! Meicoomon!" He cried out as he then saw that in the distance was a small cave, which he knew he had to enter, certain that it was the way to go.

But to his horror after making his way in deeper, Guilmon found Biyomon, Veemon and Meicoomon but they were lifeless bodies that lay on the ground.

Shaking Biyomon's shoulder with his left hand, Veemon's chest with his right hand and his tail on Meicoomon's chest, Guilmon tried to get a response, wanting them to awaken, but found he was too late.

"No… their Digi-Cores. They're gone. He's got them too." Guilmon said solemnly.

"I am glad you're here, but it's too late. Their Cores are indeed gone." Came a kind voice, where Guilmon turned to see Wizardmon behind him, the magical Digimon also expressing his own regretful feelings as he looked upon the motionless Digimon.

"Wizardmon..." Guilmon just said sadly.

"I am glad we meet here. These three are your friends I take it. They were found here like lifeless dolls. So I put them here for safe keeping." Wizardmon informed.

"Is there any way to save them?" Guilmon asked with a shred of hope.

"Yes. Their Digi-Cores can't have gotten too far. Are you up for a game of rescue?" Wizardmon asked in reply, which just made Guilmon nod, determined to get back his friends no matter the cost.

"Well then. Allow me to join you." Wizardmon said, making Guilmon smile.

"Your divine powers should be able to pick up where your friends were held. Try sensing them out." Wizardmon then said, where Guilmon nodded and closed his eyes, focusing, before he spoke what he could detect. "I sense Biyomon's Digi-Core far to the east from here. We'll start with her first."

"Then let us go." Wizardmon said as the two went off to save Biyomon, Veemon and Meicoomon from their monster captors.


	14. Biyomon, Veemon and Meicoomon Rescued

Chapter 14: Biyomon, Veemon and Meicoomon Rescued

Making their way east through the dark barren wasteland, Guilmon and Wizardmon had a small chat while they searched for Guilmon's missing friends.

"From now on, we work together." Wizardmon said, before saying with some sternness/seriousness. "But I won't use all my power, so that you can keep learning and improving."

"Of course, Wizardmon.: Guilmon replied in understanding, before curiosity got the best of him as he had to question. "May I ask… how did you come to be named the Great Sage?"

"That's a good question. I'm really just a magician who travels the world. I've taught a lot of people on my travels, on both the skills of magic and on improving themselves as better people. After a while, Digimon began calling me by other names. Wise one, Great Sage… that kind of thing." Wizardmon said with modesty, before admitting. "It's kinda embarrassing sometimes."

"Oh, I see. You're so cool, Great Sage Wizardmon." Guilmon said with a small teasing grin, where Wizardmon chuckled a little and said back. "Oh, knock it off."

Continuing down their path and remaining in conversation, namely Wizardmon boosting Guilmon's spirits as he continued to praise the Hazard Digimon, the pair soon stopped as they came upon a gigantic Burning Giant Golem, where Guilmon sensed the familiar data that made up Biyomon, sensing her Digi-Core was set within the creature.

"Biyomon! She's in that thing!" Guilmon said in alert, unsure if he could bring himself to fighting his friend, before Wizardmon cut into Guilmon's reluctance. "You must fight to to free her! I am sure she'd rather be beaten by you than remain a slave to the Dark Lord!"

"You're right. Ok, I'm on it! Jump Slash!" Guilmon let out, no longer holding back as he leapt in the air and delivered a downward slash upon the golem's being with his sword.

Stumbling from the attack, the golem gave an aggressive bellowing sound before it brought its fists down to try and crush Guilmon, finding that despite its immense power, Guilmon was able to avoid the attack, and managed to repel the set of his fists as his blade clashed against the behemoth's rocky arms.

Impressed at the display of Guilmon's strength, knowing he was able to defend against such a beast due to the determined emotions within him, Wizardmon then assisted his new ally, showing Guilmon how he had earned his reputation.

"Thunder!" Wizardmon let out, striking a great blast of lightning from out his staff, where the attack made contact with the golem, causing it to groan and stumble away from Guilmon at the pain, feeling the electricity still coursing through its being.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon let out, deciding to use long range against his foe as he released a ball of flame from his maw, hitting the fiend in the face.

And though the golem was a fire based enemy, it seemed Guilmon's attack dealt a great amount of damage to the golem.

Continuing to lose control of its emotions and allowing rage to consume it, the Golem then set his fist on fire, throwing punches at Guilmon, trying to make his burning hand make contact with what it saw as its enemy, wanting to burn Guilmon to bits, but found the red dino Digimon remained sharp and focused, avoiding each swing and dodging each attack.

With the golem distracted by Guilmon, too set on destroying it, it allowed Wizardmon to prepare another spell.

"Tower of Flame!" He announced, releasing his magic and causing a tower of flames to erupt from the ground and around the golem, burning at the gigantic beast, where it gave a pain filled cry and collapsed to its knees.

"Time for set Biyomon free!" Guilmon called, seeing his chance.

"Spin Attack!" He then let out, spinning his body around and forming a small whirlwind-like formation as he stuck at the golem, his blade slicing at the golem's body countless times, leaving Guilmon landing and watching as the golem fell apart, ending its existence and allowing Biyomon's Digi-Core to break free from the remains.

"Thank you!" She cheered with great gratitude glad to be free, before floating off.

"Biyomon's Digi-Core flew off!" Guilmon said, his words causing Wizardmon to nod and say in reply. "Yes. Back to that cave. Let's head back and see her awaken. You may need her help to save the others."

Guilmon nodded, wanting to see the avian Digimon again, before both ran back to the cave, just in time to see Biyomon's Digi-Core fly around the cave and enter back in Biyomon's body.

"Biyomon! Biyomon, open you eyes!" Guilmon cried out in worry as he rushed toward Biyomon, staying close to her as he checked on her condition.

"Uuuuurrrggghhh…" Biyomon groaned as she slowly came too, opening her eyes, where her vision was met with the sight of the Hazard Digimon.

"Guilmon!" She let out, expressing her joy and her continued thankfulness as she wrapped her wings around Guilmon, hugging him.

And while her feathers tickled a little, Guilmon smiled as he set his arms around Biyomon, hugging her back.

"My Core is back! You saved me, just as I knew you would! Thank you so much!" Biyomon let out happily, before breaking her hug with Guilmon, smiling at him and expressing her dedication as she declared. "I am fighting fit, so let's save the others!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Guilmon said in reply, smiling at Biyomon's devotion.

"That's the first Digi-Core back and not a moment too soon." Wizardmon commented from the side.

"Now Veemon is kept south from here." Biyomon informed, not remembering much when the Dark Lord extracted her Digi-Core, but she had faint memories of where her friends had been assigned, leaving Guilmon nodding softly, before he said. "Then let's move out."

As the trio made their way south, with Wizardmon keeping a little distance, he allowed Guilmon and Biyomon to have the chance for a small reuniting chat.

"So how did you meet Veemon and Meicoomon?" Guilmon asked, curious on how his allies seemed to know one and another.

"Renamon, Agumon and I first met Gatomon, Patamon and Veemon in the Dark Lord's dungeon. We just met Gaomon and Meicoomon not long ago. But Agumon and I remembered Gabumon when we were just In Training Digimon." Biyomon said in reply, a light smile appearing on her beak as she remembered that as a Yokomon, she would watch Koromon and Tsunomon play, recalling Koromon's bravery and Tsunomon's shyness.

But what warmed her heart was how encouraging Koromon was, how he would always stay beside Tsunomon whenever he was afraid, despite the chance to just leave him.

Breaking from her past, Biyomon then told Guilmon. "I would tell you the rest but we must rescue the others beforehand."

"Agreed." Guilmon said, before Wizardmon cut in and called in warning. "We found your other friend! Over there!"

Turning their heads, Guilmon and Biyomon saw a giant Magma Slime monster, which held Veemon's Digi-Core within its form, using the dragon Digimon as its source of energy and life.

"Hope you haven't lost your fighting touch." Guilmon said, taking his sword out, his words causing Biyomon to smile as she took her mic out and said. "No problem. Fighting's like riding a bicycle, you never forget how to do it, so let's do this!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Spiral Twister!"

Both Digimon combined their powers over flame, casting out Guilmon's fireball and circling it with Biyomon's stream of green flame to knock damage upon the slime monster, making the first attack, before the beast struck back, using its larger framed body and slamming itself into the two Digimon.

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon let out, paying back the slime for harming Guilmon and Biyomon as he gathered a sphere of electricity around his staff and threw it at the slime.

"Mic Throw!" Biyomon quickly followed up as she recovered from the attack, throwing her mic alongside Wizardmon's thunder move, where the set of attacks made contact with the slime monster's being, dealing more damage to it and causing it to stumble back.

Angered by Biyomon, the slime was about to strike at her, about to use its large body and crush Biyomon under it, but Guilmon protected her, drawing his sword and plunging it within the monster's stomach, causing it to hiss from the pain and back away.

"Wall of Flames!" Wizardmon announced, again causing the ground to uproar with flames and burn at the monster, where it continued to give off great pain filled cries, where Guilmon looked at the monster, clenching his blade tighter.

"Just hang in there, Veemon! We're busting you out!" He called, his words getting a nod from Biyomon, where she prepared to strike.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon then let out, releasing another wave of green flames from within and striking the slime.

"Ready or not, here I come! Jump Slash!" Guilmon followed up, leaping in the air and finishing off the slime monster with his slash attack.

And with the monster defeated, it burst open and Veemon's Digi-Core came floating out, where he thanked the others and flew off.

"That's two down." Wizardmon commented.

"True, so let's head back to the cave. I really want to see Veemon again." Guilmon confessed with a smile.

"Me too." Biyomon added, she too wanting to reunite with the V marked Digimon.

-Back at the cave-

Veemon's Digi-Core made its way back within the dragon Digmon, where Guilmon, Biyomon and Wizardmon has yet to arrive as Veemon sit up, groaning as he regained control over his form.

"W...What happened? My Core. It's back." Veemon let out with some surprise, before he heard running footsteps coming towards him.

"Veemon!" Guilmon called as he, Biyomon and Wizardmon ran over, with the bird Digimon cheering.

"Guilmon!" Veemon cheered happily as he rushed over, overjoyed to see his old partner and friend once again, expressing his joy as he and Guilmon both hold hands and looked at each other, happy to be reunited.

"Long no see time, literally. I had no Core then. I cannot believe the Dark Lord got me too! But I knew you'd save me, thanks for that, Guilmon! You're a true pal. You too, Biyomon and Wizardmon!" Veemon said, expressing his gratitude.

"All in a day's work. Just one more Core left to save now." Wizardmon said in reply, before the group turned to see Meicoomon's fallen body, the sight of the mysterious feline Digimon left Veemon blushing a little as he remained gazing at her.

"Whoa. She's beautiful." Veemon said as he knelt beside Meicoomon's form, his hand gently cupping her cheek, feeling her soft fur under his fingers as he added. "I know we just met a few minutes ago but she's amazing."

"Uh oh. Veemon has a crush on the new girl." Biyomon teased, before joking. "If you want her to like you, just make sure you don't try and feel her up as you did Beastmon."

Veemon blushed hard and had to ask. "How'd you know about that? You weren't at Nesdor!"

"Some kitty told me while you were chatting with Agumon." Biyomon teased, causing him to mumble angrily "Thanks alot, Gatomon!"

"Come on, guys. Let's save Meicoomon. She's not far from here." Guilmon said, wanting to break the tension between the group and to save their final friend, actions the others all agreed to as they headed off.

As Biyomon and Veemon began talking, Veemon being serious and respectful as he asked about Meicoomon, her likes, dislikes, wanting to know all about her, Guilmon had an important question to ask Wizardmon.

"Why is the Dark Lord stealing Digi-Cores?"

"That's a very good question. But to put simply it's to control the monsters he created" Wizardmon said in reply.

"Control the monsters?" Veemon let out, overhearing the reply and was curious himself.

"The Dark Lord has created a lot of monsters, but they turned out to be weak creatures. Let's just say they are incomplete, and to make up for that, he must give them…" Wizardmon began to say, before Guilmon cut in, already knowing the answer. "Other Digimon's Digi-Cores..."

Feeling a sudden despair in her stomach, Biyomon said with concern. "Oh no. I hope Agumon and the others are alright."

"I only found you three." Guilmon informed, saddened for Biyomon, before he needed to ask. "What about Renamon and the others?"

Before they could provide an answer, a great burst of thunder struck from the sky before the heroes, where it took shape, transforming into a giant rainstorm-like monster cloud.

"That's one angry looking raincloud monster!" Biyomon commented as she watched the sparks cackling off of its body.

"Guys. Meicoomon's Core is in that thing!" Veemon called out, sensing a distressful form inside of the monster, faintly picking up on the same data Meicoomon's body was vaguely giving off as he had caressed her cheek.

"Then we must save her!" Guilmon called, before he and Veemon leapt together, both drawing their signature blades and slashed along the cloud-like skin of their latest foe.

"Love Song!" Biyomon quickly called as she joined in, chirping a song to make her, Guilmon and Veemon's friendship as strong and equal to one other, allowing them to fight in a more syncronized environment.

The raincloud creature then used its control over the thunder raging in its system to deliver a terrible punch attack to Veemon, not only sending him flying back and crashing to the ground, but the added electricity further damaged Veemon's form.

And showing it was stronger than the previous monsters, it cast off another thunder blast from its body, striking Guilmon and causing him to suffer, feeling the same devastating electricity flow through his body.

Seeing the two Digimon in pain, Wizardmon fought back, protecting his allies.

"Thunder Ball!" He announced, striking with his own electrical attack, which knocked some damage into the monster, though it absorbed the more electrical components of the attack.

"Booby Trap!" Veemon called as he recovered, setting up a trap to protect his friends.

"Spin Attack!" Guilmon let out, using his spinning swords technique to slice at the monster, cutting through its cloud formed body and reducing its size with each slash.

"Phantom Hurricane!" Biyomon let out, using one of her more secretive of moves, where she cast out a great whirlwind from between her wings, where the winds of her attack were moving at such a pace that at times they couldn't be seen.

But what they couldn't see, they could feel, feeling the winds rush through and strike the electrical monster, further cutting away at its cloud body and damaging it greatly.

After the winds of Biyomon's attack died down, the cloud monster gathered lightning in its hands, where it rushed at Biyomon, planning to grab at her and electrocute her within its grasp, only to freeze up as it was caught in Veemon's trap and left damaged.

From Veemon's distractive move it allowed the team to regroup and for Wizardmon to show off another of his spells.

"High Cure!" Wizardmon announced as he let loose several rings of green energy from his staff, healing Guilmon, tending to most of his injuries, only missing a few that would heal themselves in time.

And not wanting to waste anymore time himself, Veemon decided to change up his battle techniques.

"Veemon Digivolve to...ExVeemon!" He let out with a mighty roar, Digivolving to his Champion form and prepared to continue in his fight.

Determined to not only save Meicoomon, but keep his friend safe after everything they had done for him since the very first day they met, as if reacting to ExVeemon's feelings, a new Digi-Core appeared and entered his body, where ExVeemon felt a new power begin to awaken within him.

And accepting the power, reacting to it, ExVeemon gave off another mighty call as he Digivolved again, surprising Guilmon and Biyomon as they watched as ExVeemon's form was consumed in a blue and green coloured light.

"ExVeemon Digivolve to…" He began to say as he underwent his transformation within the light.

As he maintained his dragonic form, armour appeared around his chest, arms, legs and his face, with his chest gaining a green vest-like covering, his arms and his upper legs to wind up encased in black Digizoid and his face to be concealed by a spiked red mask.

While he kept his wings, a secondary set grew from his back, no doubt doubling his speed, but most notable were the set of long blasters now mounted to his sides, where the new Digimon burst from the light and called with an even greater voice. "Paildramon!"

And though it was still the midst of battle, the new Ultimate Level Digimon looked at himself in amazement, where he had to ask. "Wow, I feel so powerful, but how'd I get this form?"

At the question, Wizardmon gave an answer and informed. "One of the Digi-Cores entered in you."

"After this fight, try and talk to it." He then suggested, believing whatever Digimon had joined Exveemon was reacting to the Digimon's strong sense of friendship.

"And that should be enough power to save Meicoomon." Guilmon bet, before calling to the new Digimon on their side. "Do it!"

Paildramon nodded, turned and held up the two blaster canons from his hips.

"Desperado Blaster!" He announced, firing off a massive surge of shots of energy from the set of cannons, destroying the last of the rain cloud monster, freeing Meicoomon's Digi-Core.

"Thank you." She said to Guilmon and Biyomon,before floating around Paildramon, where she kept up her smile and told him. "I'll be sure to see you later."

After giving her thanks, Meicoomon then flew off, where the group were about to return to the feline Digimon, though Paildramon had one more thing left to do.

Closing his eyes, he then focused, losing sight of his surroundings and drawing himself within his subconscious, soon finding himself back as Veemon and floating around his mindset, coming across the Digi-Core that had entered his being, finding it had taken the shape of a small worm-like Digimon.

"You're Wormmon." Veemon said, recognizing the Digimon, before he had to ask. "Though it was cool of you to give me that power boost, why did you enter my body?"

"I lost my body to that vile Dark Lord Impmon a long ago. Now I am a lost Digi-Core with no body to go home to, quite literally." The Wormmon said sadly, having lost not only his original body, but he had no one else in his life to look after.

"That's terrible to hear, but I need that type of power if we're going to beat Dark Lord Impmon." Veemon said, smiling as he offered. "So you be more than happy to share your Core with me. Don't worry, my new buddy, I'll take good care of you."

At Veemon's quick and selflessness, Wormmon had to ask. "I don't want to be a problem, are you sure about this?"

"Sure I'm sure. Your power would help me and my friends." Veemon said with a warm smile, before adding. "And besides, I'll make sure the Dark Lord pays for what he's done. So make yourself at home."

"Thank you." Wormmon said with respect, before disappearing into Veemon's being, becoming one with the V marked Digimon, who kept up his smile, knowing no matter what, he would keep his promises to his new friend.

-Back outside-

After refocusing and opening his eyes, Veemon found himself back in the volcano area, noticing the puzzled looks on Guilmon and Biyomon's faces, before he informed them on what had occured.

"Well we better win this to honour Wormmon's death." Biyomon said, she too saddened that such a Digimon had suffered and wanted to help in anyway she could.

"Now we helped all three Digimon." Wizardmon said.

"Yeah but a lot of my friends are still trapped." Guilmon said in reply.

"You are right about that, but for now let's return to the cave." Veemon suggested as he set a comforting hand on Guilmon's shoulder, the Hazard Digimon nodding and saying in reply. "C'mon. Let's see what Meicoomon has to say."

Returning to the cave, the first Digimon Meicoomon saw when she woke up after her Core was returned was Veemon, blushing a little to find she was lying on his lap as he held her her.

"Hi there." Veemon said with a soft voice and a caring smile, continuing to leave Meicoomon blushing.

"You… you were there when he… thank you… You really saved me" Meicoomon managed to let out with a clear admiration for the dragon Digimon, who rubbed his head and replied with a modesty in his voice. "Oh, I would've been in the same boat as you, if it weren't for Guilmon."

The mention of Guilmon caused Meicoomon to turn, looking to see said Digimon, alongside Biyomon and Wizardmon.

"Guilmon, I knew you'd come and save me!" Meicoomon then let out happily, remaining in her cheerful mood as she nuzzled her head against Veemon's chest and purred. "I take it that handsome here and that bird are friends are yours? It's a pleasure to meet them. We didn't have time to introduce ourselves properly."

"I am glad you're all are safe." Guilmon said in reply, before he had to ask. "So how'd you guys meet?"

"Well… After Renamon, Agumon and I met Gatomon, Patamon and Veemon in that dungeon, we managed to get out and went across the volcano to try to reunite with you." Biyomon said in reply.

"But then we saw Dark Lord Impmon carrying Gaomon, Gabumon and Meicoomon by their tails. Recognising Gabumon, Agumon use a Pepper Breath to make Impmon drop them. Renamon grabs Gaomon, Agumon grabs Gabumon and Veemon grabs Meicoomon before they could hit the ground. We quickly worked out that we're all friends of yours but before we go into more details and introduce ourselves, Impmon was before us." The avian Digimon added.

"That's right. He opened a portal and sucked Renamon, Gatomon and Gaomon through it." Veemon said, briefly remembering that the Dark Lord seemed more interested in the three female Digimon out of all of them. "Agumon, Patamon and Gabumon told us to run while they fend him off. We got out of the volcano but then... the Dark Lord caught us too and separated our Cores from our bodies."

"I just hope the others are alright." Meicoomon said as she hugged Veemon from behind to comfort him, unable to help herself as she purred lightly, enjoying the warmth Veemon's body was producing, feeling a comfort as she remained close to the dragon Digimon.

"Agumon, Patamon and Gabumon must still be at the volcano. Something happened to them after they told you to flee. And what could have happened to Renamon, Gatomon and Gaomon?" Guilmon let out with a clear worry in his tone, hating the thought of his friends being used to give life to more of the Dark Lord's monsters.

"In any case we'd better make our way to the castle through the volcano. With any luck the other six will be there for a daring rescue." Wizardmon said.

"One daring rescue coming up." Meicoomon said with a smile as she got ready to fight once again.

"And I'll protect you, miss Meicoomon." Veemon said, not wanting to come on too strong as he set an arm around her shoulder, looking at her with a friendly smile and added. "By the way, my name is Veemon."

"It's very nice to meet you, Vee." Meicoomon said in reply, leaving Veemon blushing at the purr she added at the small nickname she had given.

And while Veemon and Meicoomon were getting close, Biyomon was also in worry, setting her wings on her chest and thinking. 'Just hang on, Agumon. I am coming back to rescue you.'

"Renamon, Agumon, Gatomon, Patamon, Gaomon and Gabumon, please hold on tight. I am coming for you." Guilmon said, he too determined to save those he cherished, before he and the others all left the cave and headed towards the volcano.


	15. Agumon, Patamon and Gabumon Rescued

Chapter 15: Agumon, Patamon and Gabumon Rescued

Tracking through the volcano region, the heroes decided to take on their Champion forms as to cover more land and to have a slight advantage should they come across any of the Dark Lord's forces.

"So this is where you last saw Agumon and the others?" Growlmon then asked ExVeemon, earning a nod from the blue skinned dragon.

"Yeah. I just hope they are alright." He replied, expressing his genuine concern for his friends, the emotions he expressed in such a primal form, caused Meicoomon to smile, finding it kind of cute.

But speaking her mind, the feline Digimon just said. "Well I don't know about the rest of you, but it just looks like lava everywhere."

Though she had to agree with Meicoomon, failing to see any signs of life outside of their own, changing the subject, Birdramon asked a question she knew was on everyone's mind. "So Wizardmon, who is stronger, you or the the Dark Lord?"

A little surprised at the question, but knowing it was bound to arise eventually, Wizardmon gave his honest thoughts in his answer.

"That is a tricky one." Wizardmon replied, thinking carefully, knowing his own strengths and having observed many of Dark Lord Impmon's skills, but he was unsure of what other powers his foe held, if there were any dark secrets he kept as a final resolve.

However, Meicoomon smiled and said with confidence. "If it comes to a fight between you two, you'll come out on top. I'm sure of it."

"Maybe I would, but I'm not a big fan of conflict." Wizardmon then said with a continued modesty, before informing Meicoomon and the others. "Besides… defeating the Dark Lord is your mission, not mine."

"I just wonder if we can." Growlmon said with some doubt, which faded as Wizardmon said with confidence. "You can. I am sure of it."

While Growlmon and the others felt better, they all stopped as they felt a powerful energy and a low rumbling sound coming towards them.

Confused by the noise, ExVeemon asked. "What's that?"

"Sound like growling." Wizardmon said, before theorizing. "It must be a dog, or a pack of dogs."

"Let's be careful, this growling could have belong to…" Wizardmon then said, before all watched with shock as a giant three headed dog headed burst from out the ground before them, flames uproaring as the beast made its appearance, while the ground shook violently.

And as the dog looked down, snarling viciously, Wizardmon warned. "That's Cerberus, the guard dog of the Underworld!"

Feeling her fear levels rising, Meicoomon managed to ask. "You know this dog?"

Wizardmon nodded.

"Yes, this is one of the Dark Lord's powerful creations, a beast of great and fearsome power, but it needs three Digi-Cores to power it." Wizardmon informed as he gazed at the snarling beast.

"Three? But how could…?" ExVeemon began to ask, before Growlmon gasped and cried out. "Oh no! Look! Over there!"

As the other three turned toward Growlmon's direction, to their horror, and to Birdramon's dread and growing despair, Agumon, Patamon and Gabumon were all lying on the ground, lifeless.

"Agumon… no…" Birdramon let out, wanting to fly over and check on Agumon's body, but was forced back when one of Cerberus' heads released a breath of ice, just managing to strike her wing, damaging her slightly, to the point she had to land for a bit in order to recover.

"He's got Patamon and the others' Cores." ExVeemon called, feeling angered to see his friends continuing to be used to give life to more and more freakish creations at the Dark Lord's hands.

"That does it! Vee-Laser!" He announced, releasing a beam of orange energy that formed as a cross shape at the demonic dog creature.

"Regal Fan!" Meicoomon followed up, tossing her fan at the beast, hitting the middle head.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon called, using what knowledge he had observed from the first attack and spat a sphere of flame at the ice spewing head, believing it would deal the most damage.

"Tower of Flame!" Wizardmon then declared, casting a tower of flames around the monster, burning away at the gigantic beast.

From the attacks, Cerberus then roared and struck back, launching a direct attack at Meicoomon as it tried to lunge at the feline Digimon, where ExVeemon acted on his gut, quickly spreading his wings out and taking flight as to grab Meicoomon in his arms and escort her to a safe distance.

Worried, ExVeemon asked. "Are you alright, Meicoomon?"

"Purrfect now..." She replied, purring a little as she nuzzled herself against ExVeemon's chest, causing him to blush at her show of affection, namely in the middle of a battle.

However, while Meicoomon remained in her amorous state, Birdramon had recovered from the ice attack and was left staring solemnly at Agumon's lifeless body.

"Oh, Agumon. I can't believe you lost your Core as well. I wish that it wasn't you we had to fight. I failed you." Birdramon said sadly, feeling as though there was part of her that was repelling her, as if part of Birdramon had lost her will to keep going.

"Birdramon snap out of it!" She then heard Meicoomon call, looking over to see the feline Digimon jump out from Exveemon's arms and go back to the fight. "We need your help to rescue Agumon and the others."

"If the roles were reversed, I know Agumon would do anything to save you!" Meicoomon then declared, dodging as the ice casting head spat out a series of iceballs, which Meicoomon managed to dodge and repel with her grace and her fan.

"Use the pain of loss to achieve power greater than anyone could achieve!" Wizardmon added with encouragement, beliving in Birdramon, while Growlmon and ExVeemon held the two Cerberus's jaws with their paws, holding him in place.

"We believe in you, now it's time you believed in yourself!" ExVeemon called from his position, groaning as he felt the pressure of the Cerberus' head intensify. 'And sooner would be better than later.'

"ExVeemon, let's use our tails!" Growlmon said making the blue dragon nod and both whack the dog back with both their tails.

"But... it's Agumon we're up against..." Birdramon said, expressing a continued reluctance, imagining herself attacking the real Agumon, imagining a dark side of her purposely bringing pain to the Digimon she loved.

However...

"Birdramon, if you love Agumon, then you must do all you can to save him!" ExVeemon then called, knowing that while he was no expert on love, sometimes love would make others do crazy things, certain that if there was ever a time with Renamon's Core in such a state, Growlmon would go all out to bring back the foxy Digimon and destroy what dark monster was using her power.

While birdramon remained with her doubts, Cerberus then shot a fireball from another mouth, which Growlmon slashed away with his sword, making the dino Digimon then called out "Birdramon, focus! What would you do if Agumon was in your shoes! Show this beast how powerful love is!"

At his call, these words reached Birdramon as she turned to the Cerberus monster, seeing it about to launch an attack on her, only Birdramon took flight and struck back.

"Meteor Wing!" She bellowed, casting her wings in flame and releasing the inferno at the three headed abomination, pain filling her as she believed she had harmed Agumon, but she knew she had to do the right thing.

"You guys are right. I cannot let despair get the best of me. Agumon needs me, and I won't let him down!" Birdramon let out as she began to glow in her pink aura. "Agumon, my love. I am going to save you no matter what!"

From Birdramon's call as she allowed the light to consume her, altering her form, Meicoomon smiled.

"I knew you could do it!" She called, before she too glowed with a bright aura, only a dark purple light surrounded her figure as both Digmon took on new forms.

"Birdramon Digivolve to…" Birdramon began to say, where the pink aura around her continued to grow and gather in flame as the avian Digimon's size changed drastically, towering over her allies and revealing her new appearance as the combination of energy and fire died down, revealing Birdramon in a more humanoid build, her feathers turning a dark shade of red, her talons turning to mighty looking clawed hands and feet, while a pair of massive wings spread from her back, where she let out with a great call. "Garudamon!"

"Meicoomon Digivolve to…" Meicoomon started off as she too grew in size and in power as they dark purple energies enveloped her.

But unlike Garudamon, her height wasn't as drastically altered, but met the size of Exveemon, before she allowed the dark purple energies become one with her, allowing the others to see the new form of Meicoomon, seeing she had a more shapely figure, her tail extended from down her tailbone, with the fur puffing it up, making it look almost like a scorpion's tail.

However, what threw her friends off the most from her alterations was that due to her golden fur and her body, she almost looked like an alternative version to Renamon.

But making sure she was unique and not just a Renamon clone, the feline called with her own might. "Meicrackmon!"

Overcoming his initial surprise, ExVeemon smiled at the sight.

"They did it!" He called, pride filling him to see the girls had achieved such forms.

"Unbelievable. I Digivolved as well." Meicrackmon said as she examined her new body, before confessing. "I was afraid I might get stuck in my Vicious Mode, but I guess the trust you all showed in me kept that from happening."

"Vicious Mode?" Growlmon asked with some confusion and a little concern to such a term.

"Yes. I have two forms. The pure form you see me in now, and then there is my Vicious Mode, which makes me a madcat." Meicrackmon replied, recalling how she had used such power in the past, only to awaken as Meicoomon and see the devastation she had caused.

"But thanks to your trust in me and Veemon's love for me, I can use my pure form." Meicrackmon said, facing Exveemon and looking at him with a loving smile, feeling a warmth in her heart, knowing it was normally placed with a terrible darkness during her frenzies, but no such feelings were part of her now.

Looking at herself, amazed at her size and the power she felt, as she cupped her massive breasts, Garudamon asked. "Is this because of my desire to save Agumon?"

"Yes. Your feelings have made you into something more powerful." Wizardmon said in reply, before calling with confidence. "Now use those feelings to save your friends!"

"Let us wrap this up! Whirlwind Strike!" ExVeemon cut in, launching himself and slashing the monster several times with his knife, dealing a fair amount of damage.

"Spin Attack!" Growlmon followed up, spinning and striking the beast with his sword, which made the Cerberus monster growl at the attack and retaliate, launching himself at Growlmon and ExVeemon.

But before the beast could strike, Meicrackmon then called out "Modesty Stun!"

From her cry, Meicrackmon showed the mastery over her body as she used the slender appendages sticking out of her back and restrained the beast, before paralyzing it with the stinger on the end of her tail.

And with what she had started, they knew Garudamon could finish.

"Go for it, Garudamon! Finish this mutt off so we can save Agumon and the others!" ExVeemon called out.

"For you, Agumon. I will save you!" Garudamon cried loudly as she flew in the air, set her whole being in a giant blaze of flame as she shot down and yelled. "Wing Blade!"

From her power and the speed that came with her attack, it sliced the heads of the beast clean off, ending the Cerberus creation once and for all, leaving its body to fall in defeat.

"We won!" Growlmon said with pride, before he returned to his Rookie form, ExVeemon reverted back to Veemon, Garudamon back to Biyomon and Meicoomon back as her Champion form.

With Cerberus's defeat, three Digi-Cores left the remains, the sight causing Biyomon to rush to Agumon's side and for Veemon to held over and lift Patamon up, wanting to ensure his pal woke up, leaving Meicoomon to check on Gabumon.

And giving it a moment, the three Cores then entered back into Agumon, Patamon and Gabumon's bodies, causing the trio to stir as they slowly awoke.

"Agumon…" Biyomon let out hopefully, shaking him a little on his back.

"Urrgghhhh…." Agumon just groaned as he slowly rose from his belly, got to his feet and turned, where a relief filled smile appeared on his face.

"Biyomon… You're safe." He said, about to gently hug the avian Digimon, only to stop as Biyomon began to tear up and wrapped her wings tightly around his being, sobbing into his chest as she let out. "Agumon...! You're back... You're safe... I am so happy...!"

"Hey, take it easy, Biyomon." Agumon said, blushing at Biyomon's actions, before returning the love as he gently stroked her back, the feel of his claw running softly along her feather back causing Biyomon to give a calmed smile.

"Patamon, you're alright too!" Veemon said, happy to see his friend awake.

"Yeah, but I cannot believe Dark Lord Impmon also took my Digi-Core." Patamon said, before commenting to the position he was in. "You can put me down, Veemon."

"Oh... sure thing pal." Veemon replied with a small grin as he put Patamon down, allowing the winged Digimon to flex his body, to get used to being in control of his body again.

"Whoa. Now that was scary." Gabumon said as he rose, noticing Meicoomon by his side, smiling at him, where she said. "Gabumon, thank goodness. You're back too."

"And I have Veemon to thank." Meicoomon added, looking at the V marked Digimon and informing. "Without him, I wouldn't be able to Digivolve to Meicrackmon and not go nuts."

"But how'd you managed to get back here? Did you find…?" Agumon began to say when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Agumon, Patamon, Gabumon! I am so relieved you three are safe." Guilmon said as he approached the three, causing the rescued Digimon to smile and rush to join Guilmon.

"Oh, Guilmon! You came!" Agumon said, happily hugging Guilmon in thanks, before Patamon happily added. "You saved us!"

"Thank you. We really owe you one." Gabumon said happily and with respect, he too hugging Guilmon with Agumon sandwiched in between, leaving Guilmon smiling as he said in reply. "I am just glad you all are back."

"And you bet you owe Guilmon. That rescue wasn't what you call an easy win." Veemon muttered under his breath, his words causing Patamon to look at Veemon and say "Err… what was that Veemon?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Veemon quickly replied, ending the subject.

"So that just leaves Renamon, Gatomon and Gaomon. Where could they be?" Guilmon asked, concerned about his beloved golden vixen, the kinky white cat and the loyal wolf-like Digimon.

"They've been taken to the Dark lord's Castle again!" Agumon said, where he theorized. "No doubt Impmon has some horrid plans for them."

"I'm not looking forward to that, but we must get cracking." Patamon said, causing Gabumon to nod and say "We will do it together. Gaomon and the others need us."

"So that's six Digimon rescued?" Wizardmon asked, catching Guilmon and the attention of the others as they heard Wizardmon give a faint chuckle and turn around.

"I think you've got enough firepower now, so my work here is done." He informed, but stopped when he heard Gabumon ask lowly. "You' re leaving?"

"Yes, but I leave the rest up to you. I know this is goodbye, but there is no doubt in my heart that we meet again very soon. Best of luck." Wizardmon said in reply, before he headed off.

And while he was slowly fading from their perception with each step, Guilmon kept up his smile as he simply said. "Thank you, Wizardmon, for all of your help."

With Wizardmon gone, the Digimon then focused on the latest events.

"Wow, Biyomon. I need to catch up if I need to reach Ultimate like you did. You're grown even more powerful. I am so proud of you." Agumon said, his words and honesty caused Biyomon to blush and say. "Aww, you're too kind, Agumon."

"I just hope I can continue to live up to your expectations." Agumon then said, wanting not only to prove his strength to her, but to keep her happy, imagining him on Garudamon's left breast as Greymon, doing all he could to give her pleasure.

"I do hope Gaomon's ok. I hate to think what the Dark Lord would do to her." Gabumon then said, imagining the empty shell that was Gaomon's body and the shadowed beasts that could use her energy for their own lives.

"Me too. I need to get Gatomon back pronto." Patamon said, sharing similar thoughts to Gabumon, hating the thought of a pure Digimon like Gatomon being used against him.

"Renamon…" Guilmon just said in sadness, feeling that whatever was planned for the vixen would somehow be worse than the fates of those that had fallen at the Dark Lord's hands.

"Hey, don't worry you guys. We'll save them." Meicooomon said reassuringly, before all headed off and to rest at the next Inn, to regroup and recover the energy they had lost, knowing things were going to become the most challenging of times.

-At the Inn, next morning-

Guilmon awoke in his room to see Patamon and Gabumon in his room, the sight to see his friends remaining and uncaptured left Guilmon smiling.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Guilmon asked.

"Well we couldn't sleep too well last night because in one room, Agumon and Biyomon were in a heated mating season." Gabumon said, trying to be discrete and respect their privacy, but the noises Agumon and Biyomon made continued to fill his head.

'Oh, Agumon!'

'Oh, Biyomon!'

'Oh, boy!' Gabumon thought with a grin.

"And it seems Veemon and Meicoomon are really letting loose in another room at the same time." Patamon said, remembering the time he and Gatomon did it.

"Sheesh. First it's Patamon and Gatomon. Then Gabumon and Gaomon and now those four." Guilmon said, sighing as he added. "Which means their tag moves would be awakening soon."

"Tag moves?" Patamon asked.

"When two Digimon are devoted to each other, they can create new attacks together." Gabumon informed, before reminding. "Like when I was Garurumon and Gaogamon helped me perform our Wolf Wheel attack."

"Could you organize attacks in Rookie form, or more?" Guilmon asked, wondering just how strong the bond was and what it's true powers could do.

"Yes, of course. Gaomon and I actually thought of more attacks afterwards." Gabumon said, recalling how he and Gaomon managed to spend a little time alone, working as one to come up with new attacks, some resulting in him tripping and falling on top of her, not that they minded.

"Then I wonder what attacks me and Gatomon could do." Patamon said, imagining the combined powers of Angemon and Gatomon's light overwhelming the forces of darkness.

"Same with me and Renamon" Guilmon said, which left Guilmon in a silent sadness as the thought of Renamon not by his side came to mind.

When they came out of their room, Biyomon and Meicoomon were in deep bliss as Agumon and Veemon helped support them, keeping the girls from falling to the floor.

"So how was it?" Gabumon asked, trying not to notice.

"It was heaven..." Biyomon and Meicoomon said together, before the pair kissed their respective lover.

"Sorry if we woke you up" Agumon apologized, all the while blushing as Biyomon continued to show her love, planting her beak around his neck and kissing it, while Meicoomon purred and nuzzled herself against Veemon's body, making small remarks on how good he smelt.

A little embarrassed by the position they were all in, Guilmon quickly suggested. "Well let's eat and then head out."

"Agreed." Patamon said in reply, following Guilmon and hoping some breakfast would help pass this moment.

After paying for the Inn's services and setting themselves back on track, arriving onto the peak edge of the volcano, the group saw a huge dark castle in the distance and knew that was where Dark Lord Impmon resided.

"So that's the Dark Lord's Castle? Let's go in and save Renamon, Gatomon and Gaomon! And then show that dark lord what we think of him! Let's go everyone!" Guilmon called, his words filling his team with courage as all charged in, ready to end the evil of the Dark Lord once and for all.


	16. The Dark Lord's Castle

Chapter 16: The Dark Lord's Castle

Finally coming to the castle of the Dark Lord, their final foe awaiting within, after making their way to the castle doors, Guilmon pushed them, where the seven brave heroes entered the dark and gloomy castle.

Suddenly, there was a rumble from above, which caused all to look up, shock filling Guilmon and the others to see a section of debris heading right down for them.

And acting fast as to avoid being crushed, Guilmon, Agumon, Biyomon and Patamon leapt to the left, while Gabumon, Veemon and Meicoomon ducked to the right, separating and dividing the team into two smaller fractions.

"Gabumon! Gabumon, are you ok?" Agumon called in concern, unable to see anything past the debris, before he felt some reassurance to hear Gabumon's voice.

"I am fine." The wolf camouflaged Digimon said in reply, before he informed. "Veemon and Meicoomon are also with me."

With the mass of debris separating them, even with Veemon and Meicoomon giving it their all, trying to break through the obstruction, Veemon then asked."So what do we do now? There's no way we can get past all of this."

"There is a fork in the road ahead." Guilmon informed, before suggesting. "We can meet up at the top where the fork ends."

"Alright." Gabumon said, about to take his leave alongside Veemon and Meicoomon, but just had to say. "But please take care and be careful. We don't know what other tricks the Dark Lord has left us."

Taking Gabumon's words to heart, Guilmon headed off with Agumon, Biyomon and Patamon, knowing that while they could handle themselves, he still needed to keep an eye on them, he needed to protect them and not allow anything to take them away from him again.

And while she had Guilmon and Agumon with her, Biyomon gained a small concerning glance as she looked around the castle, speaking her mind as she confessed. "It's so gloomy and grim in here. It's scary."

"It's fine. Just remember that I'm here with you. I'll step in at the first sign of danger, OK?" Agumon assured as he set a claw on Biyomon's back, rubbing it gently, which soothed the avian Digimon, causing her to give a small sigh, relaxing herself against Agumon as she said in reply. "Thanks, Agumon. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Still, this castle is pretty huge." Patamon commented, speaking the thoughts on his mind. "Can you imagine having to clean this place?"

"Maybe that is why he's taking Digimon's Digi-Cores, to make the monsters do all the cleaning?" Agumon suggested. "I mean when they aren't trying to destroy us that is."

"That might be the logical explanation." Patamon said, while Guilmon thought otherwise.

"It really ISN'T…" He said back, knowing the Dark Lord had more sinister motives than to enslave others and use their Cores to keep his castle halls clean.

There was far more to his evil.

After fighting more monsters, finding various Digi-Cores within their fallen foes, sadly none being Renamon's, the groups soon came to where the fork ended.

And though all were glad to see they had reunited and were all accounted for, they were shocked when they saw Gatomon's lifeless body lying before them.

"Gatomon!" Patamon let out in shock as all but ran over to her, nuding her with his head, but got no reaction.

Worried, Patamon had to ask. "Guilmon, is she...?"

Hating to bring such news, Guilmon solemnly nodded and said. "Yeah, her Core is gone."

Feeling a pit growing in his stomach, knowing that while Gatomon's body was with him, her Core had been extracted and was being used for another of the Dark Lord's evil creations, Patamon set a hand on Gatomon's body, where he whispered. "Gatomon, I don't know where you are, but I will find and save you, I promise."

"Look out! Above us!" Biyomon suddenly cut in, giving a warning, before all found themselves hitting the floor as they dodged a giant Demon's scythe swing over them, with Patamon pinning himself atop Gatomon's body to keep it protected from harm.

"Looks like we have company." Agumon commented as he got to his feet, looking at his friends as he proclaimed. "We must Digivolve and stop that thing!"

While they hated to fight the demon, knowing that within Gatomon's Digi-Core rested, Guilmon, Biyomon and Patamon nodded as all Digivolved to their Champion forms, ready to fight the demonic creature, before noticing that it had a small line of reinforcements, finding a horde of small imp-like monsters had appeared as back for the demon.

But even with the added backup, as their Champion forms, Greymon and Birdramon avoided the onslaught of spears the imps threw, while Growlmon dodged the scythe of the demon, deciding to go for the big boss and allow his friends to handle the pestering imps.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon announced as he joined in on the fight, casting his right hand in an amber light, firing the blast at the demon holding his beloved's Core.

"Sword Slash!" Growlmon followed up, slashing the demon with his sword.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon let out, casting her wings in flame and tossing the inferno, burning away at the imp-like creatures.

"Thunder!" Greymon bellowed, using magic over his normal attacks, summoning a stream of thunder from his staff to defeat a great horde of the imp minions.

And while the other imp monster were just about to strike a combined deadly blow on Greymon while he was distracted, Birdramon kept a watchful eye on the Digimon she loved.

"Greymon, watch out!" She called in warning, acting on her heart over her head as she leapt in the way, taking the hit herself and causing her to crash to the ground.

"Birdramon!" Greymon let out in concern, not only to see Birdramon sacrifice herself for him, but from the attack, Birdramon remained on the ground and wasn't moving.

Feeling empathy for Greymon, Growlmon called to his friend with an assuranging voice. "I'll heal her, but you have to focus on the fight."

"You!" Greymon snarled at the last group of imps, where he began to glow with a bright orange hue and then yelled with determination. "You're going to regret that!"

"That goes for what the Dark Lord did to Gatomon!" Angemon added as he glowed within a golden aura, where he and Greymon were engulfed by their lights, growing in appearance and in power.

"Greymon Digivolve to…" Greymon began to call as he allowed the amber light to alter him, changing his Data from an organic Digimon to a more machine based Digimon, where his left arm was encased in a gigantic metallic claw, from his back, a series of tattered dark blue wings emerald and what looked like a small missile system was fused to his chest.

While he retained his Greymon-like form, a metal helmet then materialized over the top of his head, spiked red hair flowed from down the back of the helmet.

And with this new form, this new power, Greymon called with a renewed might. "MetalGreymon!"

"Angemon Digivolve to…" Angemon started to say as he too began his Digivolution, accepting the power of the light within him that wanted to awaken, allowing it to be one and consume him.

His joy, his happiness, his love, his hope, all these emotions allowed Angemon to change, finding that while he lost the long blue sash around his waist, it was replaced with a pure white outfit that covered his body, finding a set of golden sashes then run themselves along his more built chest.

While his face remained concealed, it was now covered by a purple helmet, while his wings not only grew, but increased in size, now spreading out eight majestic wings.

From his left arm, a purple shield made of glass appeared, while upon his right was a golden bracelet, out of which a blade made of purple light emerged, which the angelic Digimon swung around and then announced with might. "MagnaAngemon!"

From seeing his friends Digivolve, Growlmon smiled, knowing that they had it within them to bring out such a power, before using his own powers to help Birdramon, using some of his energy to tend to her injuries, causing Birdramon to give a small groan as she regained consciousness, got back to her feet with a small wobble, before looking in awe herself to see the two Ultimate Level Digimon before them.

"Greymon... he Digivolved again?" Birdramon asked, a smile appearing on her beak as she said with pride. "I knew he could do it."

"Let's rejoin and end this." Growlmon said, before he declared. "We're getting Gatomon out of this."

"Then let's deal with these cronies. Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon let out, expressing his might as he swung his blade in a circular motion, creating a gate of pure light that then took a physical form as a pair of golden door, which then opened, keeping Magnangemon and his allies fine, while sucking in the last of the imp monsters, destroying the evil creations and freeing the Digi-Cores from within.

"That's the imps out of the way. Now we have to save Gatomon!" MetalGreymon said, turning his focus upon the demon containing Gatomon's Digi-Core, where he opened up the ports on his chest, casting out a series of missiles as he bellowed. "Giga Missile!"

"Mic Throw!" Birdramon followed up, throwing her mic.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon roared as he released a stream of flame from his maw.

With their united power, the three attacks hit the demon, to which it was about to rise and try and retaliated, but froze up when MagnaAngemon appeared before it.

"Judgement Slash!" The angelic Digimon called as he ran his blade down along the demonic creature's body, the powerful slash, brought the demon's reign of terror to a deadly end.

And with the demon down, Gatomon's core was freed, where it returned to Gatomon's body, causing the others to revert back to their Rookie forms and for Patamon to return to Gatomon's side, wanting to be there for his love when she awoke.

"Nyyyyaaa…." Gatomon let out as she slowly rose on fours and stretched her body out like a cat, smiling as the first thing that came to her line of sight was Patamon, not only happy to see him safe, but she found the caring smile on his face very endearing.

"Gatomon…" Patamon asked in hope.

"Patamon!" Gatomon called back as she tackled Patamon to the ground and smothered him in kisses.

"I knew you would come to rescue me... I just knew it..." She said, continuing to kiss and nuzzle her face against Patamon's, leaving Patamon blushing at the affection the feline Digimon was expressing.

"Easy there, kitty. Try and settle down. I would have ended up like you too if it weren't for Guilmon." Patamon said honestly, where both turned to look at Guilmon.

"Guilmon! You came!" Gatomon cheered in joy, jumping up and down as she rushed over and happily hugged Guilmon.

"I am glad you're alright." Guilmon said, blushing a little at the hug, knowing how amorous Gatomon could get, but he knew her heart belonged to Patamon.

"So, Gatomon, how are you feeling?" Agumon then asked, his voice not only catching Gatomon's attention, but it also earned him a hug from the feline as she said in reply. "Much better, thank you. Now let's meet up with the others!"

"Seems someone's chirpy." Biyomon commented with a small smirk, finding Gatomon showing so much affection to all her friends a little funny, but was silenced when Gatomon hugged her too.

"Ok..." Biyomon then said, before asking. "Should we leave now?"

"Yeah. Let's hope Gabumon and the others are alright" Guilmon said.

-Meanwhile-

With Gabumon, Veemon and Meicoomon, the trio were passing a room full of treasure chests, the sight of which was one of awe to the trio.

"So many treasure chests!" Gabumon said, while wondering how the Dark Lord acquired such a wealth.

But acting on his thief traits, Veemon cheered, rushed over to the treasures and called in joy as he began to grab at whatever he could get his hands on. "The treasure room! We found it! You snooze, you lose! I'll have this, and that, and that too…"

"Hey! Save some for me!" Gabumon then snapped, but found Veemon wasn't listening, only getting Veemon saying back with a defensiveness. "Paws off! It's all mine!"

As Gabumon and Veemon continued to bicker, Meicoomon thought with a sneakiness in her mind. 'Think I'll just help myself while they're at it.'

However, the fight over treasure was forgotten as they reached the end of the room, shocking all to see Gaomon passed out, where Gabumon gasped.

"Gaomon!" The wolf camouflaged Digimon let out as he rushed to the lifeless body of Gaomon and held her in his arms.

But like Guilmon's team, the group found themselves up against a fearsome foe of their own, a giant portrait monster based on Dark Lord Impmon that held Gaomon's Digi-Core.

"Another painting monster?" Veemon asked, remembering his fights with the variety of creatures in the Desert Zone, before the V marked Digimon braced himself and called with confidence. "Let's trash this thing! Wormmon I might need your power again."

At this, Veemon and Meicoomon accessed their unique powers of Digivolution to become Palidramon and Meicrackmon, while Gabumon Digivolved to Garurumon, knowing that while he wasn't as powerful, he would do all he could for his friends and for the Digimon he loved.

"Sting Strike!" Palidramon announced as he began the battle, harnessing Wormmon's power, using the power to draw out a set of long blades from his gauntlet, which he tried to run along the painting creature, but found it to be more flexible than its counterparts, dodging and swinging itself under every single slice.

"Fan Toss!" Meicrackmon then called as she jumped up and attacked, hoping to catch the painting monster off guard, managing to deal some damage into their enemy as her fan made contact with their foe.

Seeing Paildramon and Meicrackmon start the fight and giving it their all, Garurmon joined in, refusing to allow a Level divide what he knew was a strong bond he shared.

"Howling Blaster!" He let out, casting out an icy blue flame from his mouth, but found the painting monster not only countered the attack with a great uproar of wind, but the impact of the wind not only forced Garurmon's flames back at them, it also knocked all three Digimon down, damaging them greatly.

Groaning a little as she picked herself up, Meicrackmon questioned. "That painting shoots fire?"

"The one we faced back in the Desert Zone was able to use a similar trick as it copied Beautymon and Dorumon's moves." Palidramon said in reply.

From Paildramon's words, Garurumon realized that while Gaomon's Digi-Core was being used against them, so were her attacks, turning her skills and her timeless efforts against them, which brought up a rarely seen anger from out of Garurumon, where he snarled and roared at the painting. "You dare use Gaomon's power and mock her? I will never forgive you for this!"

Giving off a great howl, Garurumon's body was circled by a dark blue aura as he began to change, feeling his emotions allowing him the same level of power as his friends, a power he would use to set Gaomon free.

"Garurumon Digivolve to…" Garurumon stated to say as he embraced the power flowing through him, feeling it altering his body structure as he rose from his hind legs and clenched his front paws, finding them turning to a pair of arms as he was given a more humanoid build.

Continuing to allow the power to alter him, Garurmon's found his right arm covered in cloth, his hand set with a gold knuckleduster, while a pair of torn pants covered his lower body.

At first glance, it looked as though this new form of Garurumon belonged on the side of evil, namely due to his fearsome appearance and the skull pattern on the left leg on his pants, but sensing the good remaining in him, Paildramon and Meicrackmon knew they now had another powerful ally on their team, where he threw his head up and howled. "WereGarurumon!"

While stunned at his Digivolution, surprised at his change in stance, Paildramon was taken aback by something else. "Wha? Garurumon's got pants now?"

"I have so much more than a new wardrobe." WareGarurmon replied, keeping his gaze on the painting monster, before he leapt up and let out. "Allow me to show you!"

"Moonsault Kick!" WereGarurumon then let out as he flipped around and slammed his foot into the paining with all he could, finding that his kicks had increased drastically in terms of power with his Digivolution.

But reacting to the attack, the painting then threw itself forward, slamming the upper section of its body into Meicrackmon, before doing the same to Palidramon.

While WereGarurumon looked fearsome, he showed his care, his selfless side to always put his friends ahead of anything else as he made a small meal, finding his food helped restore some of the health Paildramon and Meicrackmon had lost.

And seeing his friends would be alright, WareGarurmon faced the painting, where he proclaimed. "We must rescue Gaomon! I won't let her suffer anymore!"

"Then playtime is over! Felt Made!" Meicrackmon announced, using her unique power to create a copy of herself, which lunged at the painting monster.

"Desperado Blaster!" Palidramon followed up, firing off a series of shots from the cannon set upon his sides, knocking critical damage at it.

"Now to end this! Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon called with a great might, rushing in and slashing his claws along the painting, tearing it to bits and ending the fight once and for all.

With the monster down and defeated, Gaomon's Digi-Core was free, where it returned back into Gaomon's body, the sight of which caused Gabumon to rush back to her side, resting her head on his lap.

"Is she…?" Veemon began to ask, before all heard her groan as she slowly opened her eyes, rubbing her head as she tired to recall the events that lead to her current position.

"Where am I? I remember the Dark Lord sucking me up in that portal, then the rest is a blank." Gaomon said, regretting she couldn't recall anymore information she knew would help her friends, but finding herself within Gabumon's lap changed her mood to a more grateful and joyous one.

"Gabumon!" She let out happily as she set her arms around him and hugged him, expressing her joy and her love, keeping Gabumon close to her as she whispered. "I am so glad you came. You saved me."

"I'm glad you're alright." Gabumon replied in a gentle tone, keeping Gaomon close to his chest as they remained in their embrace, before Gabumon rose, carrying Gaomon in a bridal style hold, knowing her head still hurt a little and that they still had to reunite with Guilmon, save Renamon and stop the Dark Lord.

"Come on. Let's meet up with the others. Guilmon is here and he'll be happy to see you." Gabumon informed, finding his words caused Gaomon to look at him with a smile.

"Sir's here? Thank you, Gabumon. My head's a bit messed up, so would might I request a quick rest before I return to combat?" Gaomon replied.

The question made Gabumon smile, where he was about to welcome Gaomon to rest, but looking down at her, he found she couldn't help but fall asleep, finding the expression on her face cute as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

And while happy to see Gaomon would be alright, Meicoomon had to say. "I just hope Gaomon's alright."

-A short while later-

After awakening and finding the warmth of Gabumon's body keeping her relaxed, Gaomon looked up to see Gabumon, who turned his head down and smiled back at her.

"Feeling better?" He asked, not wanting to push Gaomon, while finding he didn't mind carrying her.

"I am better now. Thank you." She replied, gently pulling herself out of Gabumon's embrace and getting to her feet, though she kept herself close to Gabumon as the group continued to delve deeper in the castle.

And after a fair distance, not only did they reach the top, but the two groups found that they had reunited.

"Hey, Gabumon! You're alright!" Agumon cheered, emotions Gabumon shared as he smiled back at his best friend and said. "Agumon, I'm glad you made it."

"Hey, you rescued Gatomon, too! Great!" Veemon said when he noticed Gatomon was back on the team.

"Yep. Glad to see me again, Veemon?" Gatomon teased as she showed off her playfulness a little, making Patamon chuckle, knowing Gatomon was back as her kinky self.

"Is she always this kinky?" Meicoomon asked, sweat dropping at Gatomon's antics, where Agumon, Biyomon, Veemon and Patamon replied with a simultaneous 'yes'.

"Sir! It's good to see you again!" Gaomon said as she reunited with Guilmon, starting off with her usual respect and regulations as she gave a salute, before allowing herself permission to show her feelings as she hugged Guilmon, an action Guilmon returned, having missed Gaomon.

"Gaomon. Thank goodness you're alright" Guilmon said in relief, keeping his hands at a respectable distance, not wanting to send the wrong idea to her or to get Gabumon upset.

"This is great. We're together again!" Veemon then cut in with a cheer, grabbing both Meicoomon and Gatomon, hugging both feline Digimon and finding that from the joy, both shared his hug.

"Hold on, Veemon. There's one Digimon left we have to save. Someone important to us and Guilmon" Agumon informed.

"Oh right... I forgot about the sexy vixen among us." Gatomon said, part of her a little embarrassed she had failed to notice the lack of Renamon in their group.

"We still need to find and rescue Renamon." Guilmon said sadly, certain that the Dark Lord had something truly sinister for the Digimon he loved.

"She is deeper in the castle." Gaomon said, before she asked. "What are your orders, Sir?"

"We all go in this together." Guilmon said in reply with a serious tone, one Gaomon and the others all respected as the group ventured deeper in the castle, with two goals in mind: Rescue Renamon and defeat Dark Lord Impmon.


	17. The Final Rescue

Chapter 17: The Final Rescue

Venturing deeper within the castle, finding the darkness around them intensifying with each step, the gang stopped for a break and for a quick lunch, knowing they needed to be at the top, both physically and mentally if there were to take on the Dark Lord and whatever sinister creation he had set Renamon's Digi-Core within.

"Wow, Gabumon. These eggs are delicious." Meicoomon said as she happily ate the scrambled eggs that the camouflaged wolf-like Digimon had made for his team, where he blushed a little, still expressing his shyness at such praise, but he was glad to see his friends enjoying the meals.

"It's been ages since we had a good meal." Gaomon commented as she helped herself to a leg of meat, gnawing into the meat and chewing the bone a little, while Agumon stuffed his face with riceball after riceball, wanting to eat all he could before they had to move on.

However, while he was hungry, Guilmon found his appetite was suppressed when the continued concern for Renamon remained in his head, wanting nothing more to find and bring her out the clutches of the Dark Lord as he look down in his bowl of soup.

"You could look a little more cheerful, Guilmon." Veemon spoke up, expressing a big grin as he stated which munching his sandwich. "With our combined power, we beat any monster that stands in our way, so there's no need to worry."

"He's just concerned that we'll be reunited with Renamon." Gatomon informed as she took a bite out of the fried fish Gabumon had made just for her. "We mated. It won't be long till he mate with her."

But that was not what Guilmon was thinking about, where flashbacks between him and the foxy Digimon entered his mind, starting with their first meeting in Digihorne.

_"So you're off to save the world?"_

_Guilmon nodded at Renamon's question, before she smiled, grabbed both his hands in her own and asked. "Would you mind if I come with you?"_

_"It's my dream to help the Digimon of the Digital World and be a role model for all those who need somebody to look up to." The vixen then said, which made Guilmon smile at Renamon's words and nod._

_"Of course. Glad to have you along." Guilmon then said as he got back to his feet, where both Digimon smiled happily at each other, knowing they would become a great team and great partners._

_All the time they hared a room together and their journey through ShogunGekomon's kingdom._

_"And I want you to be with me. I fear something might happen to us." Renamon said as Guilmon bathed her before rescuing Lunamon from the monster in the Dark Tower._

_Confused, curious and a little worried, Guilmon asked. "What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know. I have a horrid feeling we won't be together forever." Renamon said in reply._

_"Don't say that. Of course we'll be together." Guilmon assured as he moved his arms around Renamon, rubbing her breasts gently, caressing her orbs and saying with a continued care and sincerity. "I'll keep you, Agumon and Biyomon protected. It's my duty as a leader to protect you."_

_At the reply, Renamon smiled, feeling Guilmon's words calming her and removing her worries, leaving nothing but positive emotions to fill her being._

_And her kissing his cheek after seeing Shoutmon and Lunamon together._

The flashback ended as Guilmon put his hand on his cheek on where Renamon had kissed him, only for a horrible feeling to fill him, where his vision turned blue and dark again, concerning his friends as they all looked at Guilmon in confusion and worry.

And then…

**"GUILMON, HELP!"**

Hearing Renamon's cry in his head, Guilmon snapped back to reality, dropping his bowl to the floor, where he suddenly ran on ahead, acting on his heart, his need to make sure Renamon was alright despite the dangers that could come his way.

"Guilmon! Where are you going?" Biyomon called out, expressing a concern of her own, but found the Hazard Digimon paid his friends no attention and continued to run, making his way deeper into the depths of the castle, finding the more he ran, the more fears for Renamon grew within him.

"Renamon!" Guilmon then called, searching around for any sight of the foxy Digimon, finding that the path behind him was shrouded in darkness, while before him, several pathways lay open to him.

But trusting his heart and instincts, Guilmon rushed down the path, second on the right, coming across another hallway, he cried in horror as he saw the vixen's body lying on the ground, finding her in a lifeless state, which sent a terrible chill through Guilmon's heart at the sight.

Feeling the sight of Renamon lying in place and not moving left Guilmon feeling his stomach sink, before he approached Renamon, sunk to his knees and set the vixen on his lap, running a claw along her cheek as he looked at the foxy Digimon.

"Renamon! Renamon, I am here! Renamon, open your eyes!" Guilmon cried out, shaking her a little, begging that she was only unconscious.

But knowing that like his friends, he realised he was too late, that Renamon was without her Digi-Core.

As he remained in his despair, wrapping his arms around Renamon tightly and tearing up, Agumon, Biyomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, Gaomon, Gabumon and Meicoomon finally caught up with the red dino Digimon, with Veemon carrying Guilmon's duffel bag and Agumon keeping a close watch over his sword.

But seeing Guilmon distraught as he held Renamon, all looked on in shock, knowing what had occurred to Guilmon's love.

"Guilmon, Sir… is she…?" Gaomon began to ask, trying to express her question without further upsetting Guilmon, who then nodded and said solemnly. "Yes. Her Digi-Core's gone."

From Guilmon's reply, the other Digimon felt a similar downcast mood to Guilmon.

While Gaomon, Gabumon and Meicoomon didn't know Renamon as well as he knew her, they could empathise with his pain.

"Poor Renamon. She suffered the same fate as us." Veemon said, wanting to comfort Guilmon, but saw the way he continued to hold Renamon tightly to his chest was telling him to keep his distance for the time being.

"She was my first friend… my first ally… the person I cared for… the one I fell in love with…" Guilmon said, trying to fight back his tears.

Stepping forward, Agumon was about to try his hand at his own peptalk, wanting to help Guilmon through his hard time as he had with his friends, before noticing they were not alone.

"Guilmon, watch out!" Agumon called in warning, tackling Guilmon to the side and causing Renamon's body to roll along the ground, before all turned and saw a huge armoured monster had come to combat them.

"Agumon, are you alright?!" Gabumon called, to which Agumon and Guilmon rose and Agumon assured that aside from a few scrapes, they would be fine.

While looking at the armoured monster, watching as it drew a pair of blades, along with sword like monsters, shock filled Meicoomon as she sensed a familiar energy within, where she called. "Guilmon, listen to me. Renamon's Core is inside that thing!"

"Renamon…" Guilmon let out, looking over at Renamon's lifeless figure, then at what her Digi-Core was being used for. "I have to fight you don't I? But… I know you'd rather be defeated by us than remain a slave to the Dark Lord."

"Then let's save her together." Agumon said as he handed Guilmon his sword.

Determined to save Renamon and get her back, Guilmon took his blade, ready to fight.

"Then let's Digivolve and take this thing down!" Patamon called, expressing his own determination, where he and the others then Digivolved, all achieving their Ultimate forms, save Growlmon, before moving in and attacking.

"Fire Pan!" WereGarurumon let out, combining his skills with his powers as an Ultimate as he set the pan on fire and launched it with a powerful kick at the armoured monster.

"Jump Slash!" Growlmon then announced, jumping and slashing at the armoured monster with his sword.

"Giga Missile!" MetalGreymon followed up with a might roar, opening his chest compartment and firing off a set of missiles.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon let out, casting her body in flame as she slammed herself into the armoured monster, finding that their attacks did indeed harm the creature, but it seemed as though it had a lot more power before it could be taken down once and for all.

While Angewomon wanted to help her friends, seeing the monster imprisoning Renamon' Digi-Core had built up a small army, with an array of small sword wielding knights intruding, the angelic Digimon turned her focus upon them, drawing her bow and firing arrow after arrow, managing to wipe out a small batch of the dark knights, but found more taking the place of their fallen brethren.

And deciding to help Angewomon, MagnaAngemon remained by her side, shielding her and keeping an eye on his beloved as they gave it their all against the dark army.

While fighting continued, Gaogamon Digivolved further, Digivolving to MachGaogamon, where she returned to her more humanoid build, while keeping a combination of her beastly side and her figure as a woman on display, finding that while she kept the black visor, the steel gauntlets and the thrusters that all MirageGaogamon received with their Digivolution, in place of the championship belt that draped over her chest was a red bra, while her legs were covered by a pair of tight black shorts.

And it was only due to Gabumon that she was able to awaken this power, finding that his continued love, his trust in her and always wanting to be there for her gave her the strength she needed to call upon her new form, wanting to be the one to save her beloved and show her might.

"Howling Cannon!" She called with a mighty bellow, releasing a great sonic wave from her howling, throwing back many of the dark knight creatures, defeating many, while leaving most dazed on the ground.

From seeing Machgaogamon, sensing her determination, it inspired MetalGreymon and Garudamon to try a Tag Team Move, knowing they hadn't much time to do it, but they truly trusted each other.

Starting off, MetalGreymon held onto Gaurdamon's waist and spun around, engulfing the duo in a great stream of fire.

"Giga Hurrance!" The duo announced, using Fire Hurricane and Giga Missiles in a combination, not only launching out an onslaught of blazing missiles around the area, but with the inferno around them, any that came into contact with them were enveloped and destroyed by the power of the flames.

"Celestial Slash!" MagnaAngemon and Angewomon followed up as they too performed their own combination attack, to which MagnaAngemon used his Judgement Slash, swinging down his blade and casting out a crescent shaped line of energy, which increased in power and size as Angewomon's Celestial Arrow struck the attack, wiping out a whole fleet of dark knight monsters.

While their teamwork had dispatched of the minor foes, their joy was short lived as the armoured monster then summoned another swarm of sword monsters.

"They summoned more? You've gotta be kidding me!" Paildramon let out with a clear frustration, feelings Meicrackmon shared as she added. "If this keeps up, we be stuck fighting here forever."

"I refuse to give up!" Growlmon let out, speaking from his heart as he let out with a sudden might. "Renamon would never give up on me, and I won't either! I won't lose! I CERTAINLY WON'T LOSE NOT WHEN RENAMON IS COUNTING ON ME!"

From his call, Growlmon continued to give off a powerful yell, looking himself over as a bright red aura circled around him, which he then embraced, allowing the power to envelop and alter his very being.

"Growlmon Digivolve to…" Growlmon began to call, allowing the power he felt take on a physical form, where his chest was encased in Chrome Digizoit, which was set with a set of gunports and a pair of thrusters, a red metallic mask covered his upper face, while a pair of gigantic metal blades emerged from the sides of his arms, where he let out with a great might. "WarGrowlmon!"

With him in his new Ultimate form, WarGrowlmon stood before the armoured monster, glaring at the fiend that continued to use Renamon's Digi-core for its evil purposes

"Wow. So Guilmon reached Ultimate at well?" WereGarurumon asked, surprised that out of all of them, it was Guilmon who Digivolved to his Ultimate form, expecting a Digimon as powerful as Guilmon to have mastered such a power long before any of them.

But knowing they had all gained their Ultimate forms from trying to bring back the one they loved, it only made sense that WarGrowlmon showed his face.

"We've got to win! We must rescue Renamon!" MetalGreymon then said, reminding his allies they still had more enemies to dispose of, causing MagnaAngemon to nod and say with a seriousness in his voice. "Just leave the minions to us. You handle that armoured monster!"

"You've got it! Radiation Blade!" WarGrowlmon called out, charging and slashing the armour monster with his arm blades, slicing deeply into the armour and causing the abomination to give a great groan of pain.

"Electric Stun!" Palidramon and Meicrackmon let out as they combined Electric Bolt and Modesty Stun into one attack, stunning the sword minions, leaving many under a paralyzing effect.

"Giga Thunder!" MetalGreymon then followed up, using his magic to blast away the sword minions, allowing MagnaAngemon the shot to finish them all off.

"Gate of Destiny!" The angelic Digimon announced, casting open a gate, dragging the last of the dazed and stunned sword creatures into the portal, destroying the evil forms and freeing the Digi-Cores.

And with the path cleared, WarGrowlmon prepared to save Renamon's Digi-Core from its dark prison.

"Atomic Blaster!" He exclaimed, releasing a set of radioactive blasts that consumed the armoured monster, the power overwhelming and destroying the creature once and for all.

And with the armoured creature's defeat, all that remained was the shining ball of light that was Renamon's Digi-Core.

"We did it! We've won!" Gaurdamon called in joy as she and the others reverted back to their respective Rookie and Champion forms.

"Renamon's now free!" Gabumon then cheered, patting Guilmon's back as he smiled and told his friend. "Guilmon, go over to her. I'm sure she'll need you the second she awakens."

Having no need to be told twice, Guilmon ran over to Renamon, where he set her body in his lap, watching as her Digi-Core flew back and re-entered Renamon's body, where the foxy Digimon's body glowed with a golden light as life returned to her.

"Aaahhhh…." A soft moan left Renamon's mouth, before she slowly opened her eyes, where she blushed to find her first sight was the Digimon that had won her heart.

"G... Guilmon…?" She managed to say, trying to make sure if was him, and seeing him tear up in joy, made her tear up too.

"Guilmon!" Renamon then let out, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders as the two moved in for a deep and passionate kiss.

"I knew you'd come and save me, and you did!" Renamon said, keeping herself close to Guilmon as she then said with a smile. "I love you..."

"There is no chance I would ever leave you." Guilmon said in reply, kissing Renamon forehead as he expressed with a matching tone. "And I love you, Renamon..."

At seeing Guilmon and Renamon expressing their love, not minding who else was around, the others smiled and hugged their respective lover, glad to see Guilmon and Renamon together.

And after giving it a moment, Guilmon rose to his feet, helping Renamon up, where she rested herself on Guilmon's side, her breasts pressing deep against Guilmon's chest from their position.

"I cannot thank you enough." Renamon said happily, before Renamon turned to the others, bowing and saying with a continued respect. "That goes for all of you. Thank you."

"We're just glad you're back." Biyomon said in reply, resting her head on Agumon's shoulder.

"And that's everyone rescued." Veemon pointed out with a smile, not only to have all the team back, but he found Meicoomon nuzzling her head against his chest again, showing her own love and affection for him.

"Now we're all one great group." Gabumon said as he kept an arm around Gaomon's waist, finding she continued to show more openness in their display of love as she allowed his hand to move down and lightly cup her ass.

"Let's rest up at the next inn. And then… it's time we settle things with the Dark Lord." Guilmon then said with a seriousness, his words causing all to nod in reply, before they all headed to the next check point inn.

But before leaving, the girls had some questions they wanted to ask the foxy Digimon.

"Hey, Renamon?" Gatomon began to ask as she, Biyomon and Meicoomon approached Renamon.

"We know how much you missed Guilmon and how much he missed you, which is why we wanted to share some ideas on how you two can show that love." Biyomon said, before the girls began whispering to Renamon, leaving the vixen blushing at what they were telling her, but she nodded in reply.

-At the next inn-

While the couples had their own rooms, Guilmon smiled as he looked at the bed, seeing Renamon sitting on it with a small smile on her face.

"Back together in the same room together." Guilmon said happily as he walked over and sat beside Renamon, who nodded, rested her head on his shoulder as well as sway her tail back and forth and said in reply. "It's feel like only yesterday that all this chaos started."

"Sorry I couldn't get to you sooner" Guilmon said in reply, still feeling a little solemn he had failed to keep Renamon protected, which she picked up on and set her arm around his back, gently tilting his face to make him look at her.

"It's fine. If it weren't for that, I would never have met Gaomon or the others." Renamon said, trying to put a positive on the events, where she continued to smile, namely when she saw her words helped Guilmon forgive himself.

As the pair remained close to one another, there was some curiosity as Renamon then asked. "Gatomon told me if we mated, we can achieve something called Tag Moves, is that true?"

"Seeing how everyone else managed to pull it off during that last battle, then yeah..." Guilmon said, desiring Renamon more than anything, but from all she had been through, he wanted to wait, to give her the time she needed to feel comfortable.

However...

"Then let's do this." Renamon cut in, before she broke her embrace with Guilmon, positioned herself on the bed so she was resting on her arms, while keeping her butt elevated, where she let out with a longing voice. "Mate with Guilmon. Please mate with me tonight and allow us to achieve this power... I want you, Guilmon... I love you... I love you so much..."

While feeling his crotch pressing against his sheath, he too desiring Renamon, Guilmon had to be certain about her choice, where he asked. "Renamon, I love you, too, but are you really sure you want this?"

At Guilmon's continued care for her, Renamon showed just how much she longed for Guilmon as she slid her tail along her butt, giving herself a playful spank as she purred. "I am certain, my love. Now take me... Ravish me... Make me yours'..."

With Renamon's submissive attitude, her tone and his growing desires, alongside other things growing, Guilmon couldn't help himself as he moved himself behind Renamon, set his hands on her ass and proceeded to make love to her.

And while Renamon was unable to do anything but scream Guilmon's name and comment on hos good he made her feel, Renamon's moaning filled the halls of the inn, where the other Digimon knew they wouldn't be getting too much sleep that night, but they were glad to know the two lost lovers were finally together.

-The next morning-

Stumbling out of their bedroom, Renamon wandered down the stairs, where the other female Digimon were waiting for her, surprised at the sight of Renamon, seeing the normally composed and rational vixen now with a dazed smile on her face, her fur all messed up, while noticing the wobble in her step as she made it to the table the girls were sitting at.

"Wow, Renamon. It sure looks like Guilmon rocked your world." Biyomon commented as Renamon took a seat beside the avian Digimon and nodded.

"Yeah... Guilmon made Renamon feel so good..." Renamon replied, continuing to express her pleasure drunk tone, leaving the girls wondering what Guilmon did exactly to leave Renamon in such a state.

"Renamon loves Guilmon... We were made for each other..." Renamon then said dreamily, giving a small sigh as she played with a tuft of fur around her chest, twirling her finger around it, continuing to interest the girls at what they guessed Renamon's first time was really like.

But before they could ask their questions, the boys soon joined, each taking their seats beside the women they loved, while Guilmon sat beside Renamon, only for her to move over and sit on his lap, slowly rubbing at his chest and kissing along his neck and cheek.

"Thank you for last night." Renamon said, sounding a little more calm than before, teasing her love a little as she slowly slid her thighs along Guilmon's legs, trying to entice him.

But before she could go any further, Agumon spoke up.

"We've got some time before we head out again, so let's eat breakfast and buy the items we will need for what might be our final fights." The reptilian Digimon suggested, returning Guilmon to his serious and determined state as he said. "Yes… and then we'll defeat Dark Lord Impmon… together."


	18. The friendly dragon

Chapter 18: The friendly dragon

With everyone now rescued, every last Digi-Core free and returned to their rightful body, the next step was going deeper into the Dark Lord's castle, to confront the mastermind of all this evil and try to defeat this menace once and for all.

And despite going through many monsters to get to him, Veemon called Agumon, needing a moment to talk to him in private.

"By any chance, do you know what a dragon is like?" Veemon asked Agumon, who was a little puzzled by the question, but nodded.

"They're these massive creatures that can fly around as much as they like. And breathe fire which burns everything to a crisp." Agumon said in reply, which then caused Veemon to ask. "But they aren't real, right?"

"You two might wanna think again." Guilmon suddenly called, hating to cut into private conversations, but found it was necessary, for a set of loud footsteps were heard coming towards them, before, and from out the shadows, emerged a gigantic silver scaled dragon that had black horns, huge blue wings and a clear hostile expression amongst its fanged maw.

"Whoa! We've got to stop this thing pronto!" Renamon declared, just as she jumped back, as to avoid a sudden fireball attack from the dragon.

"Everyone, we gotta reach our full power! Something tells me this dragon won't be slain without a fight." Gabumon called, expressing a more commanding side, which Gaomon liked, leaving her smiling a little at the thought of this Gabumon commanding her around in their next bed quarters.

But after refocusing and joining her friends, WarGrowlmon, Kyubimon, MetalGreymon, Garudamon, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, Palidramon, WereGarurumon, MachGaogamon and Meicrackmon all showed up, ready to fight

"Modestly Stun!" Meicrackmon announced as she started the fight, using the set of appendages extending from her back to attack, sending them rushing forward in the hopes to pierce the dragon's being and plant her toxins within the giant beast.

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon then let out, trying to look out for Meicrackmon and keep the dragon distracted with a series of energy shots from his set of thigh mounted cannons.

However, the dragon flew over the set of attacks, before showing its own power, casting a great inferno that it then launched at MetalGreymon who blocked the attack as best he could, bringing up his arms in a cross formation to shield himself, but found the impact of the flames pressing against him too much for him to handle, where the cybernetic reptilian Digimon was then knocked down to the ground.

Losing interest in the seemingly defeated form of MetalGreymon, the dragon turned when it saw Garudamon coming at him, where it prepared to sink its fangs into Garudamon, only to be whacked out of the way by WereGarurumon's pan.

At being assaulted by cutlery, the dragon snarled, giving a terrible roar as it turned its attention upon MachGaogamon, seeing her as the closest foe and slashed at her with his claws, not only causing MachGaogamon to skid backwards, but the slash left a fair impact to her body.

But looking out for her, Kyubimon sprung into action, paying back the dragon for what it had done to her friend and ally.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon announced as she leapt up and began to spin around, encasing her body in a blue orb of flame that she then released off of her body and threw at the dragon, which took the form of a giant blue dragon itself.

"Megaldo Spark!" WarGrowlmon followed up, assisting Kyubimon as he released a powerful surge of electricity from his armoured chest, not only shocking the beast with the attack, but it allowed Kyubimon to strike as well without any backlash.

"Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon then bellowed, shooting out its left claw, which wrapped around the dragon's legs due to the thick metal strand that kept his claw tethered to the rest of his arm, before reeling back and managing to get the dragon to topple down.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon let out, seeing her chance to get some payback against the dragon as she encased her body in flames, before slamming herself against the dragon's side, knocking it down and along the ground.

"Gaoga Tornado!" MachGaogamon followed up as she circled around the dragon, delivering a high onslaught of punches and kicks, striking the dragon from all angles.

While it looked as though the group had the upper hand with their teamwork, the dragon then gave a terrible roar, not only causing MachGaogamon o lose her focus due to the roar ringing through her ears, but after smacking her away with its tail, it attacked Kyubimon with a great intensity as it bit into her leg, causing the foxy Digimon to cry in great pain.

At the sight, as well as almost feeling the pain himself, WarGrowlmon became enraged and charged in, slamming the dragon in the face with his Pendulum Blades, causing the dragon to cry and stagger back as a set of deep cuts were left upon its face.

With the dragon in its injured state, WarGrowlmon rushed over to Kyubimon, where he picked her up, making sure to be careful around the wound around her hind leg as he examined her.

"Kyubimon, are you alright?" WarGrowlmon asked with a clear worry in his voice, which caused Kyubimon to smile.

"I am ok. I can still fight." She assured, before gently breaking from WarGrowlmon's embrace and landing gracefully on her feet, making sure not to put too much pressure on her damage leg, before staring at the bite mark.

"Kyubimon, as strong as you are, you're still only at Champion Level." Meicrackmon said, trying not to offend Kyubimon as she then added. "Let us handle this."

"She's only just been rescued so it won't be a wise idea for her to fight for a bit." Palidramon added, agreeing with Meicrackmon.

"Don't say that. She's one of the greatest female fighters I've ever known. She won't give up so easily." WarGrowlmon then cut in, knowing that while the others were trying to support Kyubimon, he still believed in her.

"You right. If you can become stronger, then so can I. I don't want to be left in the dust and leave the fighting to WarGrowlmon and the others. I must protect him and you all. I never give up!" Kyubimon said with confidence, desiring the same power her friends and the Digimon she loved has mastered, causing something inside of the vixen to awaken as she was encircled in a powerful blue aura.

"Kyubimon…" Garudamon said in awe, wondering what was happening to Kyubimon, while WarGrowlmon gave a proud smile behind his armoured jaws, knowing Kyubimon had unlocked the power to Digivolve to her Ultimate from.

"Kyubimon Digivolve to…" Kyubimon began to call, allowing the light to consume her completely, altering her Data and her appearance in more noticeable ways than most, leaving WarGrowlmon and the others watching as the light around Kyubimon's form changed from the stretched beastly form it was and into a tall humanoid figure.

Dispelling the light around her, waving it aside with a giant paintbrush, the other Digimon looked at Kyubimon, amazed to see that as she maintained her fox-like appearance, looking similar to Renamon, she now wore a pure white robe, noticing the sleeves of the garment running past her paws, while a pair of purple pants covered her legs.

While a black cap rested atop her head and the purple markings had changed, with two lines running under her eyes and three markings shaped like like yin and yang were marked upon her forehead.

And after giving the giant paintbrush a continued graceful swing, the foxy Digimon made her name know, where she called with might. "Taomon!"

With Taomon by the side of her friends, with WarGrowlmon remaining of how proud he was of her, all turned their attention back to the dragon, ready to finish it off once and for all.

"Alright. Let's destroy this thing and…" Angewomon began to say.

"Angewomon, someone of your calibre should tell that this dragon is actually being controlled by a hostile Digi-Core." Taomon said, her words causing all to turn to her in surprise, leaving the angelic Digimon to ask. "Wait, how'd you know that?"

"I can sense its being. A Digi-Core was possessed, which is now controlling that dragon." Taomon replied, which not only amazed WarGrowlmon, but it greatly impressed him at her new skills.

"Alright. Then we just have to defeat it to get rid of that Digi-Core." WarGrowlmon declared, causing Taomon to smile at WarGrowlmon's trust, before showing off her new skills.

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon let out as she swung her paintbrush before her, forming a glowing red symbol, which shone intensely, affecting the dragon, where it gave a terrible roar, unable to withstand Taomon's power.

"Alright! Now we've got her!" Paildramon called, before striking with his electrical att, letting out a mighty. "Electric Bolt!"

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon followed as she summoned her bow and arrow of light, pulled back the string of her bow and fired.

"Judgement Slash!" MagnaAngemon let out, swinging down his blade and releasing a wave of light energy at the dragon, which was followed by MetalGreymon who used his magic to bring forth a great ice storm.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon then called with a mighty roar, releasing a blast of icy energy from his mouth.

"Love Song!" Garudamon called as she used her mic magic to give a power boost to her allies, believing one final line of attacks should win them their battle.

"We're almost done. Let's end this. Howling Cannon!" MachGaogamon announced, using her mighty voice to cast out a powerful howl, placing the dragon in a dazed state, allowing WarGrowlmon and Taomon to nod at one another, before they decided to end their fight.

"Atomic Light!" They called as one, combining WarGrowlmon's Atomic Blaster and Taomon's Talisman of Light, the result sending Taomon's light power within WarGrowlmon's attack, powering up and actually stabilizing the set of radioactive blasts, allowing WarGrowlmon to continue to release more and more energy, to the point the dragon was unable to withstand anymore, before it collapsed defeated, leaving the Digi-Core to fly out, glad to be free.

"Alright. We did it!" Meicrackmon cheered.

"Not yet." Taomon said in reply, confusing the feline Digimon a little, before watching with a curiousness as Taomon withdrew a paper seal from her right sleeve, which she then threw at the Digi-Core trying to take its time to enjoy its freedom, which stuck upon the Digi-Core and began to absorb the dark energies only Taomon could see.

"It is done." She then said with a smile, sensing the Digi-Core was no longer influenced by any dark forces, leaving the others watching the Digi-Core float off and find its body, while Taomon looked upon her seal, which had fallen to the floor, seeing the kanji for evil now set upon the seal, which she knew was now harmless and unable to contaminate any with its dark powers again.

"Mmm…" The dragon they had just defeated then let out as it regained consciousness, opening his eyes and revealing the innocent look he held.

"Oh. Where am I? Oh dear, this is embarrassing. Did you guys help me?" The dragon asked, expressing a clear confusion and showing that it indeed had no control over its actions.

"It… talked!?" Palidramon let out with a stunned tone, while MachGaogamon was a little calmer to the situation presented before them, where she informed with respect. "Yes, we helped remove a Digi-Core that was using you, though I do apologize if you still experience any pain."

"Thank you all so much." The dragon said happily, before adding. "I'm Wilde, and while I don't know what happened, I think I made a mess of things, so I am also sorry."

"It's no problem." WarGrowlmon assured.

"We're on our way to defeat Dark lord Impmon." Paildramon said, before offering. "Care to join us and get some payback?"

"Well... I am no fighter, but I can help. From what I remember, the Dark Lord is beyond this hall. Head there and you'll find him" Wilde replied, finding Taomon show her respect as she bowed and said. "Thank you so much."

Wilde smiled, glad to have helped the heroes, only to then let out a small yawn as he stretched his arms out and said. "Stomping around makes you feel tired. Night night..."

And with that said, the dragon then crawled up and fell asleep, surprising the group a little, but after such a fight, they couldn't blame him.

Going past Wilde, doing their best to allow the dragon his rest, the group continued onwards.

"So dragons… they really do exist..." Palidramon let out, though he had to admit he never imagined them to show such odd perks.

"It was so scary." Angewomon confessed, before she felt some comfort as MagnaAngemon rubbed her back and looked at her with a caring smile, causing Angewomon to smile back.

"Well until we defeated it, then it turns out he was just a big softie." MetalGreymon said, finding Garudamon agreed with him, but had to ask. "True, but since we beat him, why are we still in our Ultimate forms?"

"The Dark Lord is just beyond here in his throne room. We're up for a terrible battle and there's no time for rest." WarGrowlmon informed, knowing that confronting the evil that was the Dark Lord would be a challenge, but he also knew there was no turning back.

"I am a little scared, but with all of us together I know we can prevail." Meicrackmon said confidently.

"Our final battle is up ahead. Let's finish this together, WarGrowlmon." Taomon said with a smile, standing close by WarGrowlmon's side as the group headed down the hall, coming across a set of giant steel doors, which WarGrowlmon slowly pushed open, with all heading into the throne room, ready to face the Dark Lord and put an end to him once and for all.


	19. Battle with the Dark Lord

Chapter 19: Battle with the Dark Lord

Violent thunder struck outside the castle of the volcanic rim as the huge towering dark figure that was the Dark Lord Impmon was floating up in the air, rubbing his huge hands in glee, delighted to see things had gone how he anticipated.

"Ga ha ha ha ha ha ha! Digitopia will be the first to sucumble to my power. Soon, this whole pathetic world will know despair!" He then declared, keeping the dark smile on his face even when he sensed a familiar presence approaching him.

Turning, Dark Lord Impmon gave a grin to see the ten Ultimate Level Digimon now facing him, noticing that amongst them, his focus was drawn to WarGrowlmon.

"Well, look who it is! So you rescued all your pathetic friends? You're more noble than I thought." Dark Lord Impmon commented, finding the faintest respect for WarGrowlmon.

"We're ready for you this time, Dark Lord Impmon!" WarGrowlmon called back, before declaring. "We've grown more stronger since we last met! This time, I, no, WE will defeat you!"

"Aww… are you gonna beat me up?" Dark Lord Impmon mocked, continuing to anger the Digimon before him, with WereGarurumon letting out. "Instead of mocking us, how about show us what you can really do?"

Knowing that there was only one way to rid himself of the Digimon, Dark Lord Impmon then laughed, before calling with a dark and wickedness. "Very well then, seeing that you've came all this way just to play with me, but playtime's over now! I think I'll just help myself to those plump Digi-Cores of yours, and your souls, and finally, YOUR LIVES!"

"Oh yeah?! There's no way we're losing to you!" WarGrowlmon said bravely, extending out his Pendulum Blades as he called with a growing might. "Prepare for your defeat, Dark Lord Impmon!"

Making the first move, the Dark Lord laughed as he brought his huge hand down, trying to crush WarGrowlmon and the others, but found everyone had jumped out of the way.

"Not bad, But I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve." Dark Lord Impmon declared, a little bothered that he had failed to crush any of his foes, but was confident that one way or another they would fall.

"We have a few tricks of our own!" MetalGreymon said back, opening the ports upon his chest and bellowing. "Giga Missile!"

Casting out a set of missiles, the Dark Lord merely smacked the attacks aside, thinking little of MetalGreymon until he noticed a swift figure shoot up at him.

"Mic Bash!" Guardamon called, using MetalGreymon's attack as a distraction so she could strike, slamming the Dark Lord in the back with her giant mic, knocking the faintest damage into the dark being.

Seeing WarGreymon and Garudamon strike the Dark Lord, beliving they stood a chance, WarGrowlmon rushed ahead, his sword drawn alongside his Pendulum Blades as he prepared a triple onslaught, finding MetalGreymon continuing to aid him, with the cyborg Digimon tapping into his magic and enhancing WarGowlmon's blade with a Weapon Enlargement spell, doubling increasing the blade's size as it, along with the Pendulum Blades struck the evil Digimon's chest.

Feeling the teamwork between their allies, WereGarurumon and MachGaogamon looked upon one another, expressing a growing trust in themselves as they decided to combine their own moves.

"Mach Kick!" They called as one, combining their attacks, Were Kick and Mach Kick, resulting in the pair both striking the Dark Lord's face, which made him stagger a little.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon then announced, summoning her bow and arrow of light, drawing back the string of the bow and casting out the arrow, finding that her light seemed to pierce the darkness of the Dark Lord, damaging him further, bringing a confident smile to MagnaAngemon, where he then used Ignite on Palidramon's knife, wanting to keep up in their teamwork, to which Paildramon then threw the blade into the Dark Lord's chest causing an explosion upon Dark Lord Impmon.

"It seems I might've underestimated you." The Dark Lord then said, seemingly shaking brushing off the damage he had taken, staring down WarGrowlmon and the others as he told them. "I won't make that mistake again."

Raising his hands and casting them toward the hands down, Dark Lord Impmon then set off a massive section of jagged rocks and boulders, creating a rockside that crashed down upon the heroes, managing to strike all of them with massive damage.

After Meicrackmon had managed to pull herself up afterwards, she found the Dark Lord focus upon her, finding herself locked in the gaze of the evil Digimon.

"No..." Meicrackmon let out, shaking her head from the dizziness, knowing all too well what the Dark Lord was trying to do to her, where her body then slumped and she fell to her stomach, for the Dark Lord had put Meicrackmon into a nightmarish sleep with his Nightmare attack.

Thrashing around in her sleep, finding her worst fears coming to life, Meicrackmon's fear continued to grow.

Luckily, WarGrowlmon stepped in as he gave Meicrackmon a light slap, managing to break the nightmarish spell over her, where she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." Meicrackmon said with gratitude, glad WarGrowlmon continued to aid her, feelings Taomon shared, though she knew if she was trapped in the same spell, than her knight would awaken her with a loving kiss.

But focusing on the fight, Taomon then swung her paint brush around, forming a the kanji for light before her form.

"Talisman of Light!" She announced, finishing off in her calligraphy and casting out the light within.

"Desperado Blaster!" Palidramon followed up, drawing up his waist mounted blasters and casting out a set of energy attacks.

"We are doing it guys!" Guardamon stated as she continued to add what firepower she could, using her Wing Blade attack, where she slammed her flame encased being right into the Dark Lord's chest.

"We're almost finished." She then declared, sensing that through their skills, they had taken down almost half of the Dark Lord's health.

However, confusion and a dreading chill filled the Digimon heroes and heroines as the evil Digimon gave a dark laugh.

"Oh, I am sorry. If you think you are doing well, you're sadly mistaken!" Dark Lord Impmon cackled, bringing his arms out and causing a set of dark voids to open by his sides, where two lifeless imp bodies rose from the voids and took by his side.

"Now what he's up to?" MagnaAngemon asked, knowing whatever it was, it wasn't going to end well for them.

And it didn't take too long to find out, for WereGarurumon and MachGaogamon began to scream as their Digi-Cores were lifted from their bodies and entered into the imp bodies, which then sprung to life.

"HEY! They already experienced that before! You've done it again!" Taomon screamed angrily, which made the Dark Lord smile, stare at the vixen and say with a growing wickedness. "Hehehe. And soon, you be next, sweetheart."

"But that's unfair!" MetalGreymon called out, feeling a chill fill him as Dark Lord Impmon stared toward him.

"Too bad. My castle, my rules." He said back, deciding to set his new puppets upon MetalGreymon, only to stop when the lightning randomly striking around the castle seemed to draw itself closer to WarGrowlmon, all seeing him clench his fists in rage.

"Again? How dare you… You won't get away with this!" WarGrowlmon let out as he began to glow in red aura, feeling that he needed to protect his friends and bring justice to the Dark Lord once and for all, causing him to yell. "I will not let you get away with this!"

Reacting to his cry, a powerful red light shot out from WarGrowlmon's armour, consuming his body, only showing a red silhouette of his form, which began to change.

"WarGrowlmon Digivolve to…" WarGrowlmon called, reacting to the energy covering him, feeling that this power was created from his determination, his hope, his love, all that he believed in was helping shape him into a force that could stand against the Dark Lord, with the energy taking away his bulky armour, replacing it with a full body suit of armour, his left arm now possessing a mighty shield, while his right wielded a powerful lance and a red cape on his back.

And after cutting through the residual energies, WarGrowlmon's new form made his name known, where he called with might. "Gallantmon!"

Upon seeing Gallantmon, Dark Lord Impmon showed some actual dread himself.

"WHAT?!" He let out, shocked to see such a Digivolution, while Gallantmon remained standing strong, his cape flapping behind him, flowing with power as he glared at the Dark Lord.

"G...Guilmon…" Taomon said in awe, amazed, not only at the sight of the knight Digimon that now stood before her, but she found a continued awe at knowing just how far the Hazard Digimon had come since they had started in their adventure, feelings the other heroic Digimon all shared as they too looked at Gallantmon in awe.

"Spiral Saver!" Gallantmon then announced, showing his speed, power and strength as he shot at Dark Lord Impmon and slammed his lance into the wicked Digimon's chin, causing a great pain to fill Dark Lord Impmon from that attack alone.

And as the Dark Lord staggered back, faster than he or the others could see, Gallantmon swung his lance, cutting through the imp creatures and defeating both in one sweep, causing the Digi-Cores to then return to their unoccupied bodies.

Groaning a little as she regained her composure, MachGaogamon questioned. "What happened...?"

"I remember the pain of our Digi-Cores being taken out of us again..." WareGarurmon began to say, only to then notice Gallantmon, where he had to ask. "And who exactly is that?"

"That's WarGrowlmon." Meicrackmon said in reply, before informing. "We're not too sure how he did it, but Guilmon just reached Mega Level."

While MachGaogamon and WereGarurumon expressed their own awe, Taomon gave a smile as she looked upon the knight Digimon, confident in him and his abilities.

'Not to mention I'm really liking the whole knight in shining armour vibe he has going on.' The vixen found herself thinking, feeling her attraction to Guilmon growing, as if she was falling for him all over again.

"Why you…" Dark Lord Impmon let out, recovering from the strike, before drawing his arms up.

"Prepare to be crushed by my might and...!" He began to say, preparing to cast out another rockslide attack and crush Gallantmon, only to find he was cut off as Gallantmon struck again.

"Lightning Joust!" He called with a continued strength, blasting out a long surge of electricity from his lance, striking the Dark Lord and leaving him in a painful and paralyzed state.

"How dare you…" The Dark Lord said through his pain, before he snapped. "I am Dark Lord Impmon!"

"I don't care what you are, your evil ends today!" Gallantmon said back, drawing his shield forth, where it began to chare with energy.

"Come on, everyone. We can help power him up!" Taomon declared, wanting to show Gallantmon their continued bonds as she announced with her own might. "Talisman of Light!"

"Giga Missile!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Electric Bolt!"

"Judgement Slash!"

"Fox Fire!"

"Howling Canon!"

"Modesty Stun!"

Following up with their set of ranged attacks, rather than cast all their power upon Dark Lord Impmon, the Digimon focused their power within Gallantmon's attack, finding their energies absorbed into Gallantmon's shield and giving off power that none ever thought possible.

"It's all over! Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon called, casting out all the stored energy as a single and devastating blast, consuming Dark Lord Impmon within the energy, causing him to yell from the great pain and disbelief consuming him.

And as the attack died down, not only revealing that the power had leveled half of the castle's walls, Dark Lord Impmon collaspeed to the ground, lying in defeat.

With the fight over, all the Digimon heroes returned to their prime forms and began to celebrate.

"We did it! We won!" Gatomon cheered as she hugged and kissed Patamon, kissing all around his face as she continued to cheer and express her joy.

"It's all over..." Gaomon said, wiping the sweat off of her forehead, before falling into Gabumon's arms, blushing a little.

"I apologize. I guess I overdid it." She confessed, causing Gabumon to give a small and caring smile.

"It's alright." He assured, before moving down and kissing her, only this kiss was more deeper and dominant than how he would normally kiss Gaomon, who only moaned in his lips, enjoying this side to her lover.

As Renamon hugged Guilmon, setting her arms around Guilmon's body and kissed him on the cheek, causing a small blush to grace Guilmon's cheeks, from their own embrace, with Agumon holding Biyomon in his arms, then let out. "Wait! Look!"

Following Agumon's call, Guilmon and the others all saw the necklace on the Dark Lord begin to spark violently, before something escaped from it, appearing as a strange blue mist-like creature with a single menacing eyeball, which then flew off.

"What was that?" Biyomon questioned, before all looked down and what was thought to be Dark Lord Impmon was lying in defeat, only to then see a tiny impish Digimon lying on the ground.

"Ooooh" The purple imp let out, before he rose, clutching his head as he asked. "What just happened? Did I do something?"

While confused themselves at the small Digimon, before they could ask it any questions, they saw the imp digimon leave the castle, expressing a continued and growing confusion.

Puzzled, Renamon asked. "You don't think that's Impmon do you?"

"If that was, it looks as though he had a change of personality." Guilmon said in reply, finding he was unable to say anymore as he sensed they were not alone.

"Did you lot beat the Dark Lord?" Guilmon, Renamon and the others heard, turning to see Wizardmon reappear.

"Hey, Wizardmon." Veemon greeted with a friendly smile, before having to ask.  
"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you." Wizardmon said in reply, expressing a smile behind his robes as he added happily. "You lot are amazing. I knew you lot had it in you."

"So is it finally over?" Meicoomon asked in hope.

But before Wizardmon could confirm it, the blue mist creature returned before it began to head right towards Guilmon.

"Look out!" Wizardmon called, pushing Guilmon out of the way, before the mist hit Wizardmon, causing a huge light to consume the area, which then died down and shocked everyone to see Wizardmon had changed, gaining a new giant form, with a huge ghostly robe, a dark and powerful looking spectre, alongside a set of huge purple and familiar hands.

"Whoo. This Core comes with a new body! Talk about a makeover!" The being now processing Wizardmon called with a laugh, before bellowing with a continued wickedness. "And I get Great Sage powers too! This is even better than a Dark Lord! I am now Darker Lord Wizardmon! Watch me go! Mwhahahahahahaha!"

And with that, he flew away from the castle.

"WIZARDMON!" Agumon cried out with an ever growing concern, feelings the others shared as Patamon asked. "What in the world just happened?"

_"Can you all hear me?_" The guardian's voice called out to everyone, where it then informed._ "It seems we are in more of a pickle this time. The Dark Lord's true form is that blue misty creature. It had possessed Impmon's normal Digimon body and now its move on to Wizardmon. But it is not the body you have to worry about, The Great Sage's magic made the darkness more powerful."_

"Oh, just great." Veemon said gloomily.

"What do we do now?" Gabumon asked, unsure how they could stop such a powerful entity.

_"You have come a long way. I am sure you're tough enough by now. Gallantmon's power is impressive. All of you must reach Mega too. If you can, you must save the world again. I am counting on you."_ The voice said in reply.

"Great Sage Wizardmon saved me. That Dark Lord was aiming for me. It's my fault." Guilmon then said, feeling it was because of him that Wizardmon suffered such a fate.

"Don't say that, Guilmon." Renamon said, setting her arms around Guilmon, holding him tightly as she assured. "No one is to blame."

"And we must repay that debt by saving him, am I right, sir?" Gaomon then asked, which caused Guilmon to ask in reply. "But there's one problem, how are we gonna find him?"

"Hello again." A friendly voice then cut in as Wilde the Dragon reappeared.

"Oh. Hi, Wilde" Meicoomon said, glad to see the dragon, feelings the giant beast shared as it then said. "You're all look sad. What's wrong? Oh I get it, it's the Darker Lord, right?" Hey. I can help. I'd like helping. All of you climb on my back and I'll help you fly all over Digitopia."

"Oh wow! Thanks. Alright, everyone. The quest is now over yet. Let's go!" Guilmon said with a renewed leadership, getting nothing but respect from the other Digimon, while Renamon smiled, glad to see Guilmon still held his confident side.

After all boarded, Wilde took flight and headed outside of the castle, with Guilmon and Renamon on his head, Agumon and Biyomon on his neck, Patamon and Gatomon sitting in his hands, Gabumon and Gaomon sitting on his back while Veemon and Meicoomon clung on his tail.

From above, the heroes could see all of Digitopia in its glory.

"Wow. I never knew the world was so big." Guilmon commented, before questioning. "So how are we find the Darker Lord?"

"There's a place called the Traveller's Hub. It's a good place to start and we could get travel information there." Wilde said in reply.

"Let us move!" Guilmon called with a smile, to which Wilde flew off to the town near the top centre of the island, for the adventure of Guilmon and the others continues.


	20. Snow Field Zone and Pecuila

Chapter 20: Snow Field Zone and Pecuila

At the Traveller's hub, the heroes were asking around if any had seen the Darker Lord.

And after asking a few, but coming up no leads, they seemed to get somewhere when they met a worried looking Kazemon.

"Oh, the horror. We have to do something and fast. The Abominable Snowman is on a rampage in Snow Zone, and everyone is in danger." The Kazemon told Guilmon and the others, expressing her continued concern as she added. "I want to help but I cannot go alone. Not to mention what the cold levels do to my wings."

"Well we cannot let this go unchecked, so we'll help you out." Guilmon offered, which made the Kazemon smile and show her joy as she wrapped her arms around Guilmon, hugging him.

"Oh, thank you very much. But we must make haste before things get worse." Kazemon then said, remaining alongside the group, offering her services and her skills for their new mission.

Boarding upon Wilde, the group made it to a wonderful sight, finding an entire land that was completely covered in white with snow.

"Look, Gatomon! It's all completely white!" Patamon said, taking in the sights. "The snow's so fluffy."

"It sure is." Gatomon said in reply, finding her fur was keeping her warm, but knew she had Patamon to hold her if the coldness became too much for her.

"So, anybody up for making snow angels?" Patamon then offered, which brought a smile to Gatomon's face and then let out with excitement. "I'm in!"

As Gatomon spread her arms out and allowed herself to fall back, sliding her arms and her legs back and forth, making a snow angel, an action Patamon tried to copy, only he used his wings to make his snow angel.

"Ok, you two have fun. We'll catch you later." Gabumon said with a small laugh, ready to head on off, but found Guilmon, Veemon and Agumon were not designed for such weather conditions, taking note of the three Digimon holding their arms around themselves and shivering.

"Sir, are you alright?" Gaomon asked with some concern, where Guilmon, after sneezing, said in reply. "We're reptile Digimon, so it might be a while before we get used to this weather."

"Yeah, and we're freezing!" Veemon added.

"Well, fur can help keep you warm." Renamon said with a hinting suggestiveness in her voice, before she set her arms around Guilmon, wrapping herself around the red dino Digimon from behind.

"I can keep you warm as we walk together." She then offered, keeping up in her playful attitude, while enjoying the chance to be so close with the Digimon she loved, actions Meicoomon and Biyomon copied as they set their arms around Veemon and Agumon.

"Yeah, nice and warm now?" Biyomon asked, teasing Agumon a little as she nuzzled her face against his neck a little.

"Whoa, you girls made good warmers." Agumon said, finding himself unable to hide the growing blush on his face, before adding with some seriousness. "I am sure we'll warm right up when some monsters shows up."

While Veemon was about to cut in, to say he appreciated Meicoomon for her warming embrace, after sections of the snow erupted, revealing a handful of penguin-like monsters, the boys got to work, finding that even with Biyomon, Meicoomon and Renamon embracing them, they managed to defeat the line of enemies, the sight surprising Kazemon.

"You seem pretty strong." She confessed, expressing a warm smile as she added. "And I can tell that the bonds you share only make you stronger."

"You are too kind." Veemon said in reply, before looking amongst Agumon and the others, where V marked Digimon suggested. "We should use this as good training to reach our Megas since Guilmon already awakened his."

"That is a good idea." Patamon said, certain that their upcoming battles would only get harder and they would need all the power they could get.

However, before the Digimon could think too much on the subject, Kazemon gave a panicked cry when she noticed a giant figure rushing through the snow.

"Heads up, we have company!" She warned, just as a giant furred monster leapt ahead and before the group, where it began to pound at its chest, expressing a primal and aggressive side to it.

"That's him! The Abominable Showman!" Kazemon declared with worry..

"The Abnom… Abdominal…" Guilmon began to say, trying to get his words right.

"The Abmominal… Oh, forget it. Let's go!" He then let out, already knowing the name of the creature, but decided to just attack and not waste too much time.

Acting to the new threat against them, as well as showing their teamwork, Gabumon and Gaomon were the first to attack.

"Gao Rush!" Gaomon announced, gaining momentum as she unleashed a series of punches, striking the beast and causing it to stumble back from the set of punches, allowing Gabumon a clear follow up attack.

"Horn Attack!" Gabumon then called after jumping up and using his horn to strike jab into the yet creature's fur, the attack dealing a small amount of damage, which it quickly recovered from, before it tried to strike Gaomon and Gabumon down for their provoked attacks.

But having their backs, Renamon and Kazemon stepped in, each leaping from behind and attacking together.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon announced, starting off the attack as she called forth a series of light shards, which she then cast down upon the yet creature.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon followed up, gathering pink wind energy along her fingertips that she then threw, forming a powerful wind attack, which not only damaged the yeti, but with the added speed, it increased the damage of Renamon's Diamond Storm, surprising the vixen a little at Kazemon's quick dynamics to teamwork.

After the winds and the shard storm died down, the snow based enemy gave another roar, enraged by the attack and the pain that came with it, where it swept its arm at Renamon and Kazemon, scooped them up, leaving both female Digimon groaning as they could feel the grasp around them tightening.

However, before the yeti could bring further harm to Renamon and Kazemon, Guilmon and Agumon acted, both gathering flame in their maws and casting off a set of fireballs.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon bellowed, releasing a spherical shot of flame.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon added, he too using his flame attack, only his inferno was more outspread, but the result paid off greatly, not only causing the yeti to yelp in pain, bit it was forced to drop Renamon and Kazemon, as to grab a handful of snow and douse the flames spreading along its burning fur.

"Thanks for that!" Kazemon called with a continued gratitude, one Renamon shared as she looked over, giving Guilmon a small smile, one he returned.

But finding their attention abc on the yeti, the group saw it still suffering the effects of Agumon and Guilmon's attacks, which put a similar thought into most of the Digimon's heads.

"Of course. It's weakness is fire!" Meicoomon informed, confident that they could now best their icy foe.

But even with its weakness discovered, the snow based monster stepped up its game as it allowed the effects of the icy weathers to form around it, circulating around its hand, which it then threw at Guilmon, who drew his blade, trying to hold back the attack, but found the added ice then spread from over the yet, along his blade and upon him, trapping the Hazard Digimon in a thick layer of ice.

"Guilmon!" Renamon cried out with a growing concern, which was quite understandable, for the foxy Digimon, using her power of balance, could sense that despite his frozen state, Guilmon was still alive, but from his temperature dropping, they needed to thaw him out before it was too late.

"You! How dare you!" Renamon let out, feeling something inside of her, a growing desire to ensure the Digimon she loved/that had won her heart, alongside the friends she had made and the innocent were protected, feeling her energies growing and quickly expelling as a powerful blue aura.

"For Guilmon, for the Digimon I love, I'll make you pay!" She declared, allowing the light to consume her form completely.

"Renamon Warp Digivolve to..." She began to say, feeling the light energies wrap around her, as if cocooning her, only within the energy, Renamon allowed the energy to change her, to fill and be one with her, evolving her beyond her Ultimate form and into something new.

Taking on a humanoid form, the the new form of Renamon now wore a black latex bodysuit that had purple gloves and matching boots covering her hands and feet.

Golden armour covered her chest, her shoulders and her face, gaining a fox-like mask that concealed the top half of her face, but showed off her blue lips, while in her hands, she wielded a powerful and majestic looking spear, one of great power as she slammed the bottom of her new weapon to the ground, dispelling the remaining blue energies around her and announcing with might. "Sakuyamon!"

As Kazemon, Biyomon, Gaomon and Gatomon were in awe at Sakuyamon, all four girls admitting to themselves she was quite majestic, sensing the growing power of Sakuyamon, the Yeti stepped back in fear.

But before trying out her new power, Sakuyamon looked upon the frozen form of Guilmon, where she then lowered her spear, concentrated her energies within the item, which sparked a light blue flame that ran along the tip of her weapon, showing her mastery over her new power as the close contact of the flame easily melted the ice without harming Guilmon, freeing him as the Hazard Digimon who stumbled forward and into Sakuyamon's welcoming embrace.

"Renamon…" Guilmon could only say through his shivering, bringing a warm smile to Sakuyamon, who set her head down and gently kissed Guilmon's forehead.

"You just rest, my love." Sakuyamon said in a calm voice, before turning back to face the yeti. "I've got this hairball!"

"First Guilmon and now Renamon. This is amazing" Gabumon said happily, proud to see Renamon's Mega form, alongside the power she radiated, feelings Kazemon shared as she quickly made her way over to Sakuyamon and offered. "Sakuyamon, please allow me to lend my services."

A little worried that a Digimon as powerful as Sakuyamon would turn her down, Kazemon felt that nervousness fade when she saw the continued warm and welcoming smile Sakuyamon had expressed as Renamon, putting both in the fighting spirit, namely when the bellowing roar of the yeti filled their ears.

"Hurricane Gale!" Kazemon called once again, releasing a secondary gust of pink winds, which the yeti was prepared for this time, where it jumped over the attack and was about to deliver another chilling punch, only to find that behind Kazemon, Sakuyamon had set up a small incantation ring.

Turning her head up, Sakuyamon then drew her spear upwards, causing the magic circle around her and Kazemon to light up, where a power wave of spiritual energy escaped the incantation and bombarded the ice based enemy, the power of which was too much for the yet to withstand, which destroyed its corrupted body and freeing the Digi-Core from within.

With the fight over, while Kazemon remained close to Sakuyamon, showing a continued and growing admiration toward the Mega Level Digimon, the others were checking on Guilmon.

"Guilmon, are you alright?" Agumon asked, noticing Guilmon shivering a little.

"I'll be alright, but I am still freezing." Guilmon admitted, still trying to combat against the cool temperatures and the icy attack, but found his reptilian side was still hindering him in such an environment.

"Oh, it's ok." Sakuyamon assured as she approached Guilmon, returning back to her Renamon form, where she looked at Guilmon with a seductive and sly smile.

"What you need is..." The vixen began to say, before wrapping her arms around Guilmon, hugging him tightly, while feeling her breasts press and slide against his back.

"Is a fox coat to keep you warm. I hope you like it." She added, all the while kissing around his neck to show that despite the temperature, she was still hot for him.

"Wow. Thank you, Renamon. I feel better already." Guilmon said, blushing a little at Renamon's affection, but welcomed it, knowing that even if he tried to stop her, she would only get more amorous in her actions to seduce him.

"But that was indeed close. That poor Abominable Snowman. It must've been created by the Darker Lord." Kazemon said with some sadness, before declaring. "Wizardmon is the wicked one indeed."

"It's the dark power that was controlling him." Biyomon said, wanting to clear up the mislead anger, not wanting others to blame Wizardmon for something he had no control over.

"We were actually on a quest to defeat him." Veemon pointed out, before he had to ask. "Do you know where he might be?"

"I'm afraid not, but someone at the Traveller's Hub might know." Kazemon said with a renewed smile and continued friendliness in her voice, spreading her wings out and about to head off.

"Oh. Before I go please take this as a reward. My way of saying thanks for helping me out." The wind user Digimon added, keeping her smile as she handed Guilmon some golem steaks, which Guilmon put in the bag, that with some seasoning, Gabumon would turn them into another fine meal.

"And thank you, Renamon." Kazemon then said as she set her arms around the foxy Digimon, giving her a small hug. "You showed me that you can be strong and beautiful. I just hope if we ever meet again, I can live up to your expectations."

After parting ways with Kazemon, and a night at the local inn, with the Digimon warming up around a cozy fire, before tuning in for the night, with Guilmon and Renamon sharing a room, Agumon and Biyomon having their own quarters to sleep, the same with Gatomon and Patamon, Gabumon and Gaomon, as well as Veemon and Meicoomon, within their room, Renamon gave a soft yawn as she was the first to awaken, unable to hold back the warm and loving smile as she awoke to find herself resting on Guilmon's chest, feeling his arms wrapped around her and providing her with a growing comfort and security.

However, though Renamon was quite comfortable, knowing they still had a world to save, she decided to wake up her beloved, only she did it in a fun way, where she set her head down and began to lightly lick Guilmon's ear, the action earning a soft groaning from the red dino digmon, who then began to stir, before finally opening his eyes, finding the sight of the naked form of his beloved hovering above him.

"Morning, sweetie. Feel more better now?" Renamon asked with a sweet smile, continuing to act on her playfulness as she continued to kiss and lick around Guilmon's ear and gently rubbed his chest, the feel leaving Guilmon enjoyed, where he smiled back at Renamon and said. "Yeah, I feel a lot better. Thank you."

"I know of a way you can really thank me." Renamon replied, sliding her tail down and between Guilmon's legs and tilting her head to the bathroom, namely at the shower, which continued to bring a smile to Guilmon's face, knowing what Renamon was hinting.

After their hot shower together and sometime later, the heroes all met outside the Inn, before returning to Adventurer's hub.

And while the girls looked at one another, wanting details about the night they each shared with their respective beloved, they then heard a kind voice call out to them.

"Hey you guys." A Gomamon that worked at the Inn as a chef quickly called, rushing toward the group as fast as he could despite his body frame, but from his rush, it was clear he had something urgent to say.

"Have you lot heard of hamburgers? They said they're eaten in a mysterious land and they have a taste that's never been experienced before." The Gomamon chef began to say, expressing a clear passion in the food, only to add with some embarrassment. "As a chef, I would like to try that once, but this mysterious where they are found is said to be quite dangerous."

"Well I am a chef myself myself, so it would be foolish not to take up on your offer." Gabumon said in reply, expressing an understanding smile, for he saw a little part of him during his younger years within the Rookie Level Digimon.

"And since you know the way, why don't you tag along?" Veemon offered, picking up on Gabumon's kindness and wanting to share it, where the V marked Digimon added with a confident grin. "Don't worry, we'll protect ya."

"All right then, let's go." Gomamon said with a growing excitement. "To Pecuila!"

Following the chef Gomamon's directions, with Gabumon allowing their guest to rest atop his head and point the way to the new land, after a fair trip, the group arrived and were astonished at the sights, finding the sky had turned to a deep shade of pink, all around there were purple trees with red sweets growing out of them, while purple bushes were blooming with various snacks.

"Oh wow, look at this place." Renamon let out, taking in the sights and adding. "Everything looks out of colour and edible."

"Well they do call this place Peculia after all." Guilmon pointed out in reply.

Nodding to Guilmon's words, Renamon felt her curiousness take over, where she leapt up one of the trees, using her agile speed to reach the top and to get her hands on a handful of the red sweets growing near the top.

And after a quick examination, telling they weren't poisonous, Renamon tried one, which caused her eyes to widen at the sweet taste that came with the treat.

"Delicious. The fruit on the trees are strawberry sweets." The foxy Digimon said, licking her lips and helping herself to another.

"Really?" Guilmon let out, deciding to try his own taste test, where Renamon dropped one of the sweets, which Guilmon ate, bringing joy to his taste buds.

"Whoa they do taste sweet." The Hazard Digimon confessed, he too enjoying the snacks that the area seemed to provide.

"The sap must have hardened into sweets." Renamon then said as she looked amongst the branch she was standing atop, finding a growing joy in the area as she let out. "Wow. Peculia is wonderful."

While Guilmon and Renamon continued to savour the items Peculia bestowed upon them, noticing their teammates still behind them, Agumon called to the duo. "Hey you two, we're up ahead!"

After finishing off the strawberry sweets, with Renamon taking a few and storing them for later, she and Guilmon quickly met up with the others, finding that Wizardmon's evil magic had affected the area, with some monsters made of sliced bread had risen and were attacking.

"Bread monsters? Seriously?!" Meicoomon had to ask, finding it crazy.

"Well this is a strange place after all." Gabumon said in reply.

"Anyway, Monster Grub!" The disguised wolf Digimon then called as he used his pan, alongside his cooking skills to quickly turn one of the bread monsters into a sandwich, freeing the Digi-Core from within.

With one enemy down, the group focused their efforts on taking down the second, with Gomamon adding what skills he had.

"Marching Fishes!" The small sea beast Digimon announced, his call, causing fish from a multicoloured stream to leap from the water and pummel themselves against the bread monster.

"Whirlwind Blade!" Veemon then let out, seeing the fish had distracted the bread monster, which allowed him to rush on in and finish it off, where the V marked Digimon swung his knife around, slicing the bread monster to pieces.

With the set of monsters defeated and the Digi-Cores now free, afterward allowing Gomamon to once again ride on Gabumon's head, Guilmon and the group continued their journey through Pecuila, eventually coming across a portal that lay within a hollowed out stump.

And after Gomamon jumped from off Gabumon's being, the others quickly followed, finding the portal had transported them all to a lush green forest, the sight of which looked more normal when compared to their previous surroundings.

"What is this place?" Guilmon had to ask as he examined the area.

"We were just on the sweet plains a minute ago… now we're here in this forest. They have everything here don't they? How Pecuila… I mean How peculiar." Patamon let out, guessing the area held more secrets from just their first glance.

And finding they were right, after dispatching a small group of jelly monsters and imp monsters, Guilmon and the others found that after a fair walk, the area suddenly connected to a large desert region, with the temperatures drastically increasing the second they stepped within the sands.

"Urgh… now it's so hot." Agumon said with a groan, wiping the growing sweat off of his forehead, but found himself looking upon Biyomon with some concern, knowing the heat would be worse for her and her feathers would trap the heat within her body.

"Oh, we have worse heat than this in the Desert Zone." Gatomon said, showing her endurance.

"But still, the forest was nice and cool, and now we're in a desert." The feline Digimon went on to say, wishing they could stick to one area and with one set temperature.

"Just what we've come to expect when coming into Pecuila." Biyomon said in reply, expressing a small grin, while being strong for Agumon, not wanting him to worry too much about her.

"And no matter how many times I say the name, I can't get over on how peculiar it is." Guilmon added, before telling his teammates. "I wish they'd stop surprising us."

"Well this land can be strange at times, that is why it's mysterious." Gomamon pointed out with a calmness in his tone, finding himself adjusting to the weather quite quickly, before finding he, alongside Guilmon and the others had to adjust for a fight, seeing the cacti around them shifting around and spring to life.

"Yeah. Mysterious random it is!" Agumon said.

After defeating the cactus monsters, they soon arrived back into the plains, where, to their shock, a giant hamburger monster was waiting for him.

Looking at the beast, Guilmon and the others could see the hamburger was composed with a selection of vegetables, a slice of beef, while sharp fangs protruded from its makeshift toothpicks acted as the teeth for the terrifying creation

And accompanying this creature was a set of bread slice monsters.

"This is a hamburger?" Gatomon asked, where the feline Digimon then pointed out. "But I don't see any ham."

"Whatever. Come on you guys, it's chow time!" Guilmon just called in reply as he held out his sword and made the first attack, where he used his Jump Slash to slice and strike down one of the bread monsters.

Following Guilmon's lead, Renamon and Biyomon focused their attention on the hamburger monster, where the pair worked together, using their staff and mic to knock and stumble the giant beast around.

And handling the secondary bread monster, Agumon channeled into his magic, using Giga Lightning to fry the bread monster, to the point it was unable to stand and collapsed in defeat.

Though the allies of the hamburger monster seemed to be pushovers, the hamburger monster was more of a challenge, where it lashed out at Biyomon, wrapping a section of bacon that acted as its tongue and swept the avian Digimon within, the sight shocking the other Digimon.

"Did it just swallow her?" Meicoomon questioned, freezing in place at the horrific sight.

"Eww… and I hate vore too." Veemon said in reply.

"Biyomon is still alive, and we must free her." Gabumon then cut in, his words reminding Veemon and Meicoomon they still had a job to do, bringing both back to a more focused mind, less they too wound up a meal for the burger.

"Why you!" Agumon let out, charging at the burger, where he tried to attack it with a jump kick, but found its bun body too sturdy, causing him to leap back and glare.

"She is not a cooked turkey you food kidnapper! Give her back!" Agumon then called, trying his hand with magic, where he conjured up a fire spell, only to find the hamburger monster wave the flames away with a slice of lettuce.

Seeing none of his attacks working, Agumon refused to give up.

He didn't want to defeat this monster for himself, but for Biyomon, to see her safe and in his arms, which triggered a dormant power within the reptilian Digimon, causing Agumon to give a powerful roar as his being burst in bright orange flames.

Reacting to the power now consuming him, Agumon let out with a mighty call. "Agumon Warp Digivolve to…"

As he let out the instruction to Digivolve, his being changed within the glowing flames, finding himself growing in size and in muscle mass, keeping a more humanoid build to him, only he looked like a taller and more matured version of himself, before the flames around him materialized, turning into armour, with yellow sections covering his shoulders, a set of claws ran around his arms and upon his back was a shield, the Brave Shield, a symbol of courage, friendship and loyalty, bestowed to only a select handful of Digimon.

While a pair of silver braces were set on his legs and his chest was now protected by a silver plating, his head was then concealed by a three pronged spiked helmet, where, after opening his eyes, showing the blazing emotion within them, the Digimon slashed away the last of the orange energy and called with a great might. "WarGreymon!"

"Wow..." Veemon could only say at seeing the reptilian Digimon's new form, before he gave a big grin and cheered. "Way to go Agumon!"

While appreciating the praise of his friend, WarGreymon remained focused upon their foe, staring down the hamburger monster, determined to use his new power to save Biyomon from its grasp.

At seeing WarGreymon, the hamburger monster seemed to step up its own game, where it opened its maw, spewing out several strands of lettuce, which it tried to wrap around WarGreymon's arms, but having his back, Guilmon shot in, cutting through the makeshift limbs with his blade.

Following up, Renamon quickly made her way over to Guilmon, where the pair exchanged a trusting glance at the other, deciding that this foe would be perfect to test their tag move on: Pyro Storm.

Combining Guilmon's Pyro Sphere and Renamon's Diamond Storm, a surging wave of blazing crystals bombarded the hamburger monster, with some of the crystals tearing into its bun body.

"Get me out of here!" Biyomon then cried from within, expressing a growing fear from her position.

"Just hold on, Biyomon!" WarGreymon called as he leapt high into the air.

"I'll free you!" He then added with a continued assuring voice, before raising both arms and concentrating, feeling the various energies around the area manifest and take form within his arms as a sphere of energy that grew to an immense size.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon let out after feeling the energy of the sphere was charged, throwing the giant amber orb at the hamburger monster, engulfing the abomination, which left it thrashing around, doing all it could to endure against the energies consuming it, but found it was too much for it too handle.

And while she was still trapped within, Biyomon found the innards of burger monster were now acting as a shied, confusing her somewhat as to what was going on outside, and what that strange but somehow familiar power filling the area was.

After the energies of WarGreymon died down, the monster lay in defeat, but not before giving a great cry when it felt WarGreymon's claw jab through its toothpick lined mouth, grabbing Biyomon and pulling her out, where the avian Digimon found herself blushing when she was set within WarGreymon's arms.

Overcoming her surprise to see Agumon's new form, after setting her down, Biyomon and the others saw the Digi-Core then escape the remains of the hamburger monster, before finding they were rewarded with a handful of sandwiches, and a couple of giant hamburgers.

"Who'd of thought we would come this close to wind up as hamburger meals?" Gomamon asked, keeping up his enthusiasm as he looked upon WarGreymon and the others, where he added. "But it's best not to dwell on it, so here's your reward."

From their services, Gomamon smiled as he handed some Digicoins to Guilmon.

And while he was grateful for the coin, Guilmon had to ask. "By the way, do you know anything about Darker Lord Wizardmon?"

"Well I know a person who is dark... and lordy..." Gomamon thought aloud, only to shake his head and say. "Can't really tell you too much. Sorry about that."

"Well… we're back at a blank wall." Veemon said with a small sigh.

"Not to worry. There's an Agunimon back at the hub who'll defiantly know what's going on." Gomamon assured.

"Ok, so back to Traveller's Hub." Patamon said.

"Yeah, and if I see hamburgers again, I might throw up." Biyomon had to say, still fearing when she was inside the monster.

"Really? They taste fine to me." Renamon said as she and Guilmon ate their hamburgers, the sight causing Biyomon to fall over into a faint state, where WarGreymon began to wave his arm, fanning her, trying to wake her back up.

But it didn't help when Guilmon asked. "Anyone got french fires?"

"You two are still hungry after all those sweets you ate?" Wargreymon questioned with a cross tone.

"Why not? It's lunchtime anyway." Gatomon said with a mouthful of her burger as Veemon and Patamon had their sandwiches causing the Mega Level Digimon to sigh in defeat.

After their lunch, the group returned to the Hub, where they found an Agunimon, who was leaning against a wall.

"Can I help you?" The flame Digimon asked curiously, his words earning a nod from Gatomon, who said in reply. "We're trying to find Darker Lord Wizardmon. Can you help us?"

"Hmm… Oh, yeah. That reminds me about something my friend, KendoGarurumon, told me. He's at Nimbus right now." Agunimon said in reply, where he then offered. "Shall I show you the way?"

"If you can. We need all the help we can get." Guilmon added, expressing his gratefulness in his tone.

"Then there's not a moment to lose. Let's go." Agunimon called, where he was lead by the group, boarding Wilde once again and lead by Agunimon to a new world, a world among the clouds: Nimbus.


End file.
